


Living the Dream

by Superwayhaught100



Series: Wide Awake [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha Luna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Ryder, Beta San, Beta gaia, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven Reyes, War, alpha monty, more tags as we go, omega harper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: Spoilers ahead for those who have not read Was It all a Dream? (Read it first!!!)Clarke's struggles are far from over. Now it is time to venture further into the Coalition, learning and exploring. What happens when a new enemy arises? Can they really trust Arkkru to have their back?  How are Raven and Clarke managing their pregnancies through their struggles. Will the Coalition survive Raven's hunger?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Wide Awake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691539
Comments: 94
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pure fluff to ease us back in. Thank you for reading!

Clarke sighed a breath of relief when Lexa finally relented on her overprotective nature and allowed the blonde to leave Polis grounds (Clarke had to resort to ridiculous measures, up to and including no sex, even if that lasted all of five minutes. It was a long five minutes.). After informing Ryder and San, Clarke’s top guard and his second in charge, that finally she was able to have a day to go out to one of the areas that Lexa had thought she would like to draw, they were off. Ryder and San were only two of the ten guards that Lexa sent with her. Clarke thought her mate was being ridiculous, but as long as she was able to get some fresh air and paint scenery other than the capital on high, she would deal with the crowd.

Luckily, on their way to leave Polis, they ran into Tomas and Brie. Clarke had immediately gotten off her horse much to the chagrin of her guards.

“Hedatu! Where are you going?” Tomas asked.

“Yeah, where are you going?” Brie mimicked her older brother.

Clarke grinned at the two. “Well, I am about to go paint a place Heda told me about.” She leaned toward the children, “Heda is being a bit overprotective, thus the multiple guards.”

Tomas grinned, “I could protect you, Hedatu!”

“Can I go with you?” Brie asked with big brown, pleading eyes.

Clarke grinned. “I would feel honored if you protected me Tomas. And, of course, you are welcome, Brie. You just need to ask your nomon and nontu if they are okay with it.”

The two were beaming before turning and running to what Clarke assumed was their home.

“Are you sure about this, Hedatu?” Ryder asked, coming to stand closer to her.

“I think you should be asking if we have enough supplies. That, I am not sure of, especially being that they are undoubtedly telling their friends. So, some of these fine guards should be looking for extra supplies, while _you_ should prepare for an underage second for the day,” Clarke told him with a wry grin.

Ryder huffed before turning and commanding others in the guard.

By the time they got to the place Lexa had told her, the guard had quintupled with young future warriors, future artists, and a mixture of parents. Clarke knew Lexa would be unhappy, but it brought her so much joy it was immeasurable. Ryder stayed right next to her for the entire ride. Some of the pups had changed into their wolves and were running beside them. Brie had decided she wanted to ride with Clarke, to which the blonde was more than happy to share her horse with the little girl.

When they made it to the spot Lexa had suggested Clarke’s jaw dropped. It was a pond surrounded by colorful foliage. Clarke’s fingers were twitching in excitement, she was thrilled that she now had colors to work with. She laughed as some of the pups, a mixture of wolves and humans, ran and jumped into the pond. Clarke thought it added to the scene to have the pups playing around like that.

Ryder begrudgingly helped Brie down from the horse before Clarke. The blonde had to laugh when the big beta held the little girl away from his body like she might explode if he held her too close. He stayed close to make sure Clarke got down without incident. The omega was quite proud of herself when she dismounted without getting her leg caught or falling. She wished Lexa was there to see it and celebrate with her.

Some of the guards and parents were setting up the easels and supplies the guards had bought from Tim under Clarke’s direction. San, who had been made a permanent part of her guard after the Market battle, and had been made Ryder’s second in command, had Clarke’s supplies and was setting it up in the middle of the group.

Brie grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged the older omega towards the painting supplies. It didn’t take long for the blonde to be surrounded by the pups that were planning on painting with her. Luckily, there weren’t many that wanted to paint instead of play, so they had enough supplies to go around. Clarke settled down on her stool, Brie took the stool to her right and a little boy that Clarke recognized from Brie and Tomas’s group of friends sat to her left. He introduced himself as Jones. Tomas and Ryder stood slightly behind Clarke, keeping alert for any danger. Clarke split her time between painting, giving the pups pointers on how to improve their skill, and laughing at the pups that were playing around. She was having a great time, the only thing that would make it perfect is if Lexa was there.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had finally reached the end of her meetings. She had no doubt that the ambassadors were very aware that she didn’t want to be there and was getting irritated by their petty squabbling. Their awareness of her current temper helped keep the bickering to a minimum, especially after she threatened to hold all trade of supplies to Trishanakru and Louwoda Kliron kru when they refused to agree with anything that was suggested to make things even between them. Gaia ended up calling an end to the meeting telling the ambassadors to rethink their approach to their trades before they reconvened the next day. As soon as all of the ambassadors and their attendants left, Gaia suggested Lexa go spar. Instead, Lexa made her way to the stables after stopping by the kitchen to get some food for her mate.

She couldn’t wait to see what Clarke had created. Her mate’s artistic skill is beyond anything she had ever seen. Lexa was disappointed when she wasn’t able to show Clarke the picturesque spot herself, but knew it was a safe distance from Polis, while not being inside the city surrounded by the general public. She felt Clarke’s guard, with the amount she sent, would have no problem with keeping her mate safe while Clarke focused on painting. The alpha hoped it was a scene that appeased her mate’s irritation with her, which was a want only second to making sure Clarke and their growing pup or pups were secure.

To say Lexa was surprised when she reached the clearing where she had sent Clarke, was putting it lightly. The alpha could feel her protective nature flare up, but when she spotted Clarke, she softened. Clarke was laughing and painting with a young pup on her lap, with others surrounding her. She noticed Ryder was standing close to her mate, like he should, and suppressed a chuckle seeing Tomas standing on Clarke’s other side, also in a protective stance. All irritation melted away as she noticed guards spread out, but still close enough to Clarke to take quick action. There were also adults, who she assumed were parents providing a perimeter and keeping a close eye on playing pups. She beckoned one of her guards close and told him to fetch more food, before the desire to be near her mate overtook her.

“See, the little brush helps you make little strokes, which helps to add details when it is like this,” Clarke spoke loudly, so all the pups around her, either painting, or watching, could hear.

Ryder and Tomas both tilted their heads in submission as soon as they noticed her. She indicated for them to stop and stepped between them.

Clarke took a breath and grinned turning around on her stool, much to the amusement of the young pup on her lap, who giggled and clapped. “Lex! When did you get here?”

Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek. “I just got here. I must say, this wasn’t what I was expecting when I arrived.”

Clarke shrugged and grinned unapologetically. “I ran into Tomas and Brie as we were heading out of Polis. I’m not sure if you remember, but I had promised Brie that I would paint with her, I felt this was the perfect opportunity. They informed some of their friends, and it has been a wonderful afternoon.”

The guard she had sent to gather more food came up to her and whispered in her ear.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled.

“What was that about?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I had asked Azriel to fetch food for the group, since I only brought enough for just you. He informed me he ran into a caravan with Stella at the head already on the way here,” Lexa told her with guarded amusement.

Clarke grinned. “Really?” she asked hopefully.

Lexa chuckled and nodded.

Clarke squealed in glee, much to the amusement of the pups around her, including Tomas, who immediately took in a breath and looked wide-eyed and scared at breaking form.

Lexa knelt down to eye level with the young alpha. “Tomas, have you been watching over my mate the whole time she has been here?”

Tomas nodded. “Sha, Heda. Even before then. Before she left Polis grounds, she said you were, ower… ober… yeah, oberpertective! So, I said I would protect her!”

Clarke was hiding her mirth behind the pup in her lap.

Lexa wanted to be annoyed but knew it wouldn’t do any good. She just raised an eyebrow at her mate, causing the blonde to release some giggles from behind the pup. Lexa focused back on Tomas. “You have done well, yongon. You will make an excellent guard one day, if that is what you choose to do. I appreciate your protection of my mate, as I’m sure you know, she means the world to me.”

Tomas nodded. “I will always protect Hedatu, Heda. She makes everyone happy, especially you, and I don’t want that to stop.”

Lexa was taken aback by the young alpha’s statement. She gave the young man a nod. “You are a promising seken, Tomas. You see what is good in this world and I hope you keep doing that throughout your life,” she told him honestly.

Tomas bowed to her and stood back at his post as soon as he noticed someone coming into the clearing.

Lexa was impressed, by his attention to his surroundings. By the time her and Clarke’s pup was old enough to need protection by someone other than herself, in about 50-60 years, Tomas would make a fine guard. Lexa turned to see the caravan led by Stella come into the clearing. It really consisted of two wagons filled with goods. Stella yelled to have her assistants gather wood for a fire. Several of the wolf form pups and parents changed to help. It wasn’t long before there was a raging fire and another not as excessive fire where food was beginning to be cooked.

Clarke had wrapped herself around Lexa at that point. “I missed you, baby,” the blonde told her mate kissing her neck.

Lexa turned her head to capture sky blue eyes in her own. “I may have missed you a bit, too. Enough so that Gaia called an early end to the meeting.”

Clarke lifted her head to view her mate’s face fully. “You didn’t kill anyone over cloth, did you?”

Lexa groaned. “No, but I was tempted.”

Clarke chuckled, “Thus the early end?”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

Clarke laughed and tucked her face into her alpha’s neck. “I want more than one pup,” she stated, suddenly serious.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her omega. “I would love that, but let’s see how you feel after this one?”

Clarke sighed and nodded. “You do realize, I am out of the Tower and nothing awful happened, in fact, I’m fairly certain I’ve gained even more protectors.”

Lexa held her close. “I can’t help but be protective. You and our pups mean more to me than anything.” The alpha could feel her mate melt into her.

“I love that, you just have to realize I need to experience life freely. Our pups will need to experience life freely as well, as much as both of us will hate it,” Clarke told her mate.

Lexa huffed. Though her mate’s words rang true, she didn’t like it. She had a feeling that was going to be a constant feeling for her. The alpha sighed and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke apparently took that as a win as she chuckled and caressed the baby hairs at the base of her mate’s neck. “I love that you want to protect us so much. You are my favorite protector,” Lexa could feel her grin against her temple, “though, Tomas is quickly gaining on you.”

Lexa growled playfully and started to tickle Clarke’s sides, causing the blonde to wiggle away and squeal with laughter.

Had the couple looked up they would see they were surrounded by warm smiles and clear amusement of those around them.

It wasn’t long before the picnic feast was ready. Stella personally delivered food to Lexa and Clarke, so they could eat first. Clarke tried to refuse, but Lexa insisted, only denying the plate for herself. Much to the amazement of her people, she helped distribute food to everyone. The alpha was warmed by the love for her mate that the people shared. Several of the pups wanted to show off but Lexa ordered(playfully) for them to settle down to eat, and then promised to change to her wolf to play after lunch.

“You are going to be an excellent sire, Heda,” Stella informed the alpha quietly.

Lexa eyed the woman curiously.

Stella grinned. “ _Beja_ ,” she waved her hand dismissively, “being locked away in the tower for almost two weeks to protect her is excessive for after a fight. Which she was winning, by the way. Plus, she is practically glowing. I won’t say anything. It can all be excused away with you being away. Just be aware, it won’t take long for people to notice. All those who work in the Market will keep her safe. Hedatu is well loved in Polis. You just might want to up the amount of food we trade into Polis with both her and that crazy _tek_ _gada_ being pregnant.” (tech girl)

Lexa sighed. She should have known this would happen. She just thought they had more time.

“It will be alright, Heda, worry not,” Stella assured her with a soft pat on her arm.

“Mochoff. I asked her to not tell even Raven, yet, fearing that she would get too excited and tell everyone,” Lexa admitted.

Stella gave her a fond motherly smile. “Trust those around you, Heda. They are there for a reason.”

The tall alpha nodded and turned her gaze on her beautiful mate, who was now laughing with some adults as children played around them. Lexa’s heart burst with joy when Clarke caught her eye and gave her a wink.

“Have something to eat, Heda. Those pups won’t be patient forever,” Stella teased giving the alpha a plate of food.

She smiled at Stella and took the plate with a nod of thanks. Heda decided to get closer to her mate. She sat down on the stool Clarke had vacated and dug in while she listened to the parents her mate was with telling humorous stories of their pups. Clarke laughed along and shared some stories of Raven’s antics. She got lost in the conversation as she ate, before she was poked on the shoulder. Looking up she found a group of pups grinning at her.

“ _Are you ready to play, Heda_?” the one that poked her asked in Trigedasleng.

She smiled at them. “ _Oh, I suppose. Will one of you take this plate back to Stella for me while inform Hedatu of what we are doing_?” she asked in kind.

Several hands reached out, while others stated, “Hedatu can play with us, too.”

Lexa smiled again at them. “I will see what she says.” The group cheered as she stepped towards her mate. She placed her hand on the small of Clarke’s back to interrupt her conversation.

Clarke smiled at her. “Hey, are you having fun?”

Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I am. I promised some yongons I would shift and play with them. You are more than welcome to join.”

Clarke’s smile widened. “That sounds like fun.” She started looking around the clearing, and Lexa could sense her distress. “I didn’t realize how many people came,” Clarke said nervously.

Lexa immediately caught on. Clarke hated disrobing in front of others after the way Ark alphas would leer at omegas. She wrapped her arms around the omega’s waist. “Well, there are several pups that have been enjoying watching you paint. I’m sure not all of them that were playing around will want to still do that, now that they have full stomachs. Why don’t you paint or draw again, maybe try for something without so many helping hands?”

Clarke turned her head to look at her painting. It had started out nice. You could clearly see the pond and some trees, with some wolves splashing in the water, but the sky was all sorts of crazy colors, as well as the sides and the bottom of the painting. The blonde laughed. “I hadn’t even paid attention to that.”

“It is still a nice reminder of the day,” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded. She wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “You go have fun.”

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and chasing the pups that wanted to play, much to their enjoyment if their squeals of delight were anything to go by. She quickly undressed on the beach and connected to her wolf.

Every so often, Lexa would check in on her mate. Tomas stayed with Ryder acting as guard the entire time. Clarke looked radiant as ever as she showed yongons how to paint. When the alpha noticed some of the younger pups she was playing with getting tired, she decided to take a time out. She nudged Tomas to encourage him to go play. He seemed torn, so Lexa shifted back to human form. “I will take your post, go play, Tomas.”

The young alpha bounced on his feet for a few moments before nodding and running off to join his friends.

Lexa changed back into her wolf and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder to look at her current painting.

“Someone was getting tired,” Clarke teased as she continued to add details to her work.

Lexa huffed. That is so not what happened.

Clarke chuckled. “Good save by telling Tomas you just wanted him to get to play.”

Lexa huffed again and licked up the side of her mate’s face.

Clarke yelped and pulled away from her. “Gross, Lex! Now I have slobber and sand all over me!”

Lexa just gave her mate a happy wolf grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “I’m almost done here. I lost most of my audience to naps. We can head home soon.”

One of her guards came up with her clothing and Lexa took the opportunity to change back to human form and get dressed. “Now who is tired, hm?” she teased back.

Clarke scoffed and continued to paint.

This painting seemed to be untouched by little hands and showed a scene of Lexa’s wolf being tackled into the water by the pups she had been playing with. The alpha absolutely loved it, you could feel the joy and fun that they were having just by looking at it. “Well, we can go whenever you want.”

Clarke hummed to acknowledge her words while she concentrated on the painting.

Lexa waved over a couple of the guards to spread through the crowd that they would be leaving soon and then retook her position resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

The blonde kissed her temple and continued her work. “You know, it will be hard to hide our little secret if you keep doing that.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what Clarke was talking about. “Stella figured it out herself, I didn’t tell her!” she defended.

Clarke pulled away to turn more fully towards her alpha, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“She said protecting you for almost two weeks in the tower was overkill for the challenge, and when she saw you, she could tell because you were practically glowing,” Lexa explained.

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “And here I was just talking about you caressing my belly just now. Of course, Stella figured it out. I think she knows about everything that goes on in Polis.”

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to a few minutes ago. She hadn’t even noticed she was doing it. Frowning, she looked at Clarke. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke smiled softly and kissed her cheek. “It’s okay. I was enjoying it, just maybe stick to doing it when we are in the privacy of our home. Rae would kill me if she found out through gossip.”

Lexa growled and pulled the omega close protectively.

Clarke chuckled and kissed her cheek again. “Let’s go home, alpha. I can add things later if I decide I need to.”

Lexa nodded and gave her mate a quick peck on the lips.

Luckily, someone had the foresight to bring an empty wagon, so all of the new paintings and supplies that weren’t Clarke’s could be packed into them. Much to the blonde’s guards’ relief. The power couple of Polis said their goodbyes, slowly making their way to their horses. Once there, Clarke suggested they pack her supplies onto her horse and said she would ride with Lexa.

Stella came up to them before they left and handed them two packages. She said the big one was for Raven, and the other one was for Monty and Harper who she finds to be adorable. Clarke laughed and graciously accepted the packages.

It was one of the best days the couple had ever had.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke and Lexa had decided to stop by Raven’s workshop on their way home in order to drop off the food. Even with not leaving the Tower the last two weeks, Clarke is aware that most of her best friend’s time has been spent in the tech filled building. As they pulled up to the building, several electric powered lights started flickering inside. Joyful shouts were heard from the inside, but their guards quickly took protective stances surrounding the couple. Clarke yelped as Lexa pulled her down off the horse to hide behind the guards.

“What the hell!” Clarke yelled. “It was a light! This is what they’ve been working on!”

Lexa quickly glanced at her mate before focusing back on the building.

A loud _zap_ was heard before the unnatural light vanished and groans could be heard from inside the warehouse. It wasn’t long before firelight could be seen dancing against the walls.

Clarke stood up properly. “I hate to break it to you guys, but this is the sort of thing they are trying for. We had lights like that on the Ark, no need to harvest wood for burning. Sure, it isn’t as mesmerizing as firelight, but it is practical,” the blonde informed them.

A few of the guards grumbled apologies.

Lexa even looked somewhat meek at her overreaction. “I’m sorry, niron.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

Lexa sighed. “I really _am_ sorry. We just want to keep you safe. We should have known to ask you what was going on in there.”

Clarke nodded and pecked her mate’s lips chastely. “Just don’t let it happen again,” she joked with a wink.

Lexa nodded and held out her arm, which Clarke happily took, and they made their way into the building.

They entered to find Anya growling at Monty with Raven holding her mate back. Harper was looking on fearfully from the side.

“What is going on here!” Lexa roared.

Everyone turned and looked toward Heda and tilted their heads in submission.

“Someone explain, now!” Lexa demanded.

The group resumed their previous stances before Anya started to speak. “Monty kom Arkkru tried to kill my mate!”

“Now that just isn’t true!” Monty argued.

Anya turned to growl at him again.

Raven stepped between them and raised her hands. “Okay, here’s what happened. Monty and I _may_ have gotten on the roof in order to set up some of the working solar panels and connected them to some lights down here to test stability.”

“ _She went on the roof!_ ” Anya growled.

Raven rolled her eyes and batted at her mate’s chest. “I was perfectly safe. I set up a pulley system just to ease worries, so there was no need for concern. She is just being overprotective!”

Anya scoffed. “They wired it and then it almost exploded!”

Raven rolled her eyes again. “It was going well, technically. I mean, we wired it right, we just have a few glitches that resulted in one tiny fire, but hey, no explosions.”

Anya enveloped Raven in her arms protectively.

Clarke chuckled. “I don’t know if she was really ready for you, Rae,” the blonde teased her friend.

Raven just smirked and hugged her mate. “Aw, Cheekbones, I know you are nervous. Trust me, if I say, “Oh, fuck my life,” then you can react. A “damnit,” generally means something didn’t work as I wanted or needed it to. “Oh, fuck my life,” means we run.”

Anya huffed and held the crazy genius close.

Monty had moved in that time to comfort a trembling Harper.

Clarke looked at them in concern. “Baby, take Anya and Raven away from here. Anya scared Harper.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and nodded, immediately moving to reposition Anya and Raven.

Clarke made her way to her friends and started pumping out comforting pheromones. “Are you two okay? I have no doubt that this has been an exciting event.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, Clarke,” Monty insisted

Clarke put her hands up. “I know. I have no doubt you did everything right, or at least everything Raven’s way,” she said with a wry grin.

Monty chuckled as Harper continued to hide her face in his neck.

“Harper, I’m so sorry if Anya scared you. Trust me, she is nothing like Ark alphas, she was just scared her mate would get hurt. I’m sorry that happened, but you are safe. I promise, Lexa and I will never let anything happen to you,” Clarke informed her frightened friend gently.

“I am so, so, sorry, Harper. I wasn’t thinking,” Anya admitted, getting on her knees behind and to the side of Clarke. “I truly was blind to how this would affect you, or really, any omega from the Ark. All I could think of was my pregnant mate. I am so, so sorry, Harper, believe that.”

Harper didn’t move but to turn her face and look at Anya. Her eyes judged the kneeling alpha.

Monty carded his fingers through her blonde hair in an effort to comfort her.

Harper shifted against her alpha and held him close. “He’s safe?”

Anya looked to Monty and nodded. “Of course. He will always be safe here, no matter how much his and my mate’s antics concern me.”

Harper nodded.

Anya tilted her head.

Clarke went to her friends, enveloping them both in a big hug. ”Trust me, if there is anyone that can deal with Raven’s shit and not kill her, we are safe,” Clarke said squeezing Harper. “And no matter what, you have my protection.”

“Which means, you have my protection, as well, and therefore, whoever tries to harm you, is fighting us, and that won’t be tolerated. You both deserve to be here and live freely. If anyone prevents that, _including_ Anya here, I will destroy them,” Lexa promised them.

Clarke elbowed her mate for the last statement.

Lexa’s “oof” brought a laugh from Harper.

“And don’t worry about Anya. I’ll take care of her,” Raven said glaring at her mate, who suddenly looked nervous.

“I know what will help,” Clarke announced. She looked at her mate and mouthed “Stella.”

Lexa grinned and nodded before moving towards the door they had entered through. The alpha came back a short time later followed closely by Ryder and Gustus who posted up next to the door.

The group turned to look curiously.

Lexa chuckled. “Raven now has more of a… fan club. Some of our people saw the lights and are now outside wondering what is going on,” Lexa explained.

Raven grinned. “Hell yeah!” She turned to Monty, “I think it will be easier than we thought to get more help.”

Monty gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Now, we just left a pond area that Lexa had suggested I might enjoy painting. She wasn’t wrong, especially since a group of pups came with me,” Clarke informed them.

“Even though it was supposed to be _just_ her,” Lexa grumbled lowly.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mate and took the smaller of the two packages. “Stella showed up to make it a picnic. She sent along some food for you guys.” She handed the package to a visibly excited Monty and Harper.

Lexa gave the other package to Raven who snatched it greedily.

“Why is it you are trying to hide Clarke away, Heda? I mean, she’s fine now that you are home,” Raven asked as she started tearing open the packaged food.

Lexa looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow in question.

Clarke went to her mate, who put an arm around her waist. “She’s just being a bit overprotective. You know how it is, being pregnant and all.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.

Raven shoved her food into Anya’s hands and made her way towards the couple. She stopped after a few steps to look back at her mate and point, “Do _not_ eat any of that.” She turned back to the couple and engulfed them in a hug. “I’m so excited! We are having babies together! I can tell you all about what it’s like to be pregnant!”

Clarke laughed. “Rae, you are only like a week and a half ahead of me.”

Raven scoffed. “That is a long week and a half, Clarkey. A lot of wisdom can be learned in that time.”

The blonde rolled her eyes.

Harper and Monty came up to give her a hug, too.

“So, does this mean we have to deal with a hormonal mad genius and a hormonal most powerful omega on Earth at the same time? This is going to be rough.” Harper joked.

Clarke laughed and jokingly shoved her friend. “Go eat your dinner, ass.”

Harper grinned. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said smiling softly.

“Now, the first thing you are going to need to do is start eating more. You are eating for two now, Clarkey,” Raven stated.

Clarke groaned. “You _do_ realize I have medical training already, right Rae?”

“Pssh,” Raven said waving her hand dismissively, “when you are pregnant as me you will understand.”

Clarke looked at her mate, “This is going to be a long pregnancy,” she lamented.

Lexa laughed, pulled her close, and kissed her temple.

Anya smirked. “Just wait until I start imparting my grand sire wisdom on you.”

This time it was Lexa groaning.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was exhausted by the time they got back to their room.

“Did you enjoy your day, niron?” Lexa asked, as she helped her omega get undressed and washed up.

Clarke grinned tiredly. “It was a wonderful day. I am so happy that you were able to join us at the pond. I loved watching you play with the pups.”

Lexa smiled lovingly at her. “I enjoyed that very much. I look forward to the day it is our pups with their friends.” She smirked. “Even if one of those friends is Raven and Anya’s pup.”

Clarke laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her mate close to rest her head on Lexa’s chest. “I hate to break it to you, but they probably will be friends. If only because they will be forced together all of the time.”

Lexa chuckled and ran her fingers through blonde locks. “Their pup will be lucky to be friends with ours.”

Clarke nodded and pulled back. “You are coming to bed now, right?”

Lexa smiled softly at her and nodded. “I just thought it would be prudent to get you into bed first, before you fall over.”

Clarke nodded. “You weren’t wrong,” she flopped back.

Lexa chuckled again and went to the bathroom to wash up quickly.

Clarke struggled to stay awake as she waited for her mate. She must have failed and dozed, because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted into her mate’s arms and placed properly into the bed. Lexa climbed in next to her and Clarke immediately moved to her favorite place to sleep, head over her mate’s heart with the rest of her body basically draped over her alpha’s. “Ai hod yu in,” Clarke mumbled.

“I love you, too, niron,” Lexa responded and kissed her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your kudos and comments. I'm working hard to get this out. I have a lot written, but as I am my own beta and my own biggest critic, it takes some time. So, again, I knew this was somewhat of a quick update, but it won't be the norm, I'm just excited to share. Enjoy!

_Clarke was walking through the halls of the Ark. She had the tablet she needed for school in her hands and was only partly paying attention to where she was going as she read through one of her assigned readings. Before she knew what was happening, her tablet was smacked out of her hands and she was shoved against the closest wall._

_“Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t one of our beloved council member’s pup,” An older omega named Jessi, taunted._

_Clarke was fearful. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Far from it. It generally did not end well for the blonde._

_“You too much above everyone else that you can’t even bring yourself to look at them while you walk?” Jessi asked._

_Clarke shook her head. “No, no, I was just trying to read my assignment.”_

_Jessi scoffed. “I highly doubt that you have to do any work to pass your classes. No one would cross a council member by failing their pup.”_

_Clarke knew better than to respond. No matter what she said, Jessi wouldn’t like it._

_“Oh, now you are too good to answer me? Is that what this is, Griffin?” Jessi asked slamming her hands on the wall on either side of Clarke’s face._

_Suddenly, both girls were forced to their knees and showing their necks in submission._

_“What the hell is going on here? Why are you stupid omegas disrupting the flow of this hallway?” a guard demanded._

_Clarke shook, scared of what could possibly come next._

_“Sh-she tripped m-me, I-I was as-asking for an apo-apology,” Jessi stuttered out._

_The guard growled and grabbed Jessi’s hair so that her face was turned up to look at him. “You shouldn’t have done it in people’s way!” he snarled into her face. He shoved her head back down and stood beside Clarke, swiftly kicking her in the side, causing her to fall over._

_Clarke whimpered and curled in on herself._

_“Next time take your issues elsewhere,” the guard growled before stomping off._

_Jessi stood up shakily. “I’ll get you for this.”_

_Clarke curled in on herself more, knowing she’d follow through with her threat._

Clarke woke up with a start. It was far from her first nightmare, but at least it wasn’t a bad one. She was tired of having all of these terrible memories forced upon her at night. She didn’t know if it was because she was finally free of the Ark, and her mind was trying to make sure she didn’t forget the things she had gone through, or something to do with being pregnant. All she did know was she just wanted an uninterrupted night of sleep. Usually, the only way to get a good night’s sleep was if she and Lexa made love until they were exhausted. Of course, those were her favorite nights for more than one reason. Unfortunately, some nights they just weren’t able to do that. Clarke made a move to get out of bed, knowing she need to try to clear her mind but found that her exit was hindered by strong arms pulling her back.

“What’s going on? Did you have another nightmare?” Lexa asked sleepily.

Clarke sighed, she thought she wouldn’t actually bother her mate tonight. “I did. It wasn’t bad.”

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to wash my face and maybe go out on the balcony for a minute. I didn’t think I’d woken you,” Clarke told her, finally looking at her mate seeing that sleepy green eyes were looking her over.

“I would rather have you wake me, than have to deal with this by yourself, niron,” Lexa insisted.

Clarke looked down. “I know, but one of us deserves a full night’s rest.”

Lexa sat up and cupped her omega’s face. “You don’t deserve these nightmares or what the Ark has done to you. I feel honored that you chose me to be your mate. As your mate, and a person that loves you with every fiber of my being, I want to be woken up. I want to be able to at least comfort you if I cannot stop these terrible things from happening to you in your sleep.”

Clarke looked adoringly at her alpha. She reached out and caressed down Lexa’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa turned her head to kiss her omega’s palm. “I love you, too. Do you still want to go out to the balcony?”

Clarke looked away to assess her feelings. Lexa had warned her it would start getting cold soon at night. Her alpha had already had tailors come to the tower to measure Clarke for protective wear, as well as, warmer clothing for the coming colder weather. The two tailors had been sworn to secrecy, but they had just chuckled at their Heda, and promised that Hedatu being pregnant was the least of their secrets but all the secrets they had were all in favor of the Coalition and neither of them would do anything to go against their Heda. The blonde shook herself from memories and nodded. “I think fresh air will help.”

Lexa nodded and immediately exited their bed, she grabbed her robe to wrap around herself as she made her way to Clarke. Reaching for the blonde’s robe she held it up.

Clarke grinned. “Always so thoughtful, my love.”

Lexa smirked. “I try.”

Clarke stood up and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

Lexa wrapped the robe around her and tied it from behind.

“Thank you, baby,” Clarke said resting her head back on her mate’s shoulder to kiss her cheek.

Lexa smiled and kissed her lips.

Clarke pulled away and grabbed her mate’s hand to pull her towards the balcony. Once the door opened, Clarke took a deep pull of fresh air. “This is one of the best things about being down on Earth. Fresh air.” She continued to lead them to the rail. Her mate ensconced her against it, and Clarke loved the dichotomy of fresh cool air and her mate’s warm body.

“What are the other best things about being on Earth?” Lexa asked resting her chin on her omega’s shoulder.

Clarke grinned. “Well, the scenery, of course. Plus, the fact that you have colorful paints to recreate them,” Clarke hummed as if pretending to think about it, “Oh, the food! Definitely the food! Your worst meal couldn’t match the terribleness that was Ark food, especially when you have last dibs.”

Lexa squeezed her gently. “Last dibs?”

“Well, uh, omegas are, er, were last to eat,” Clarke informed her.

Lexa growled lowly. “I remember you saying that.”

“Hey,” Clarke leaned back to kiss her mate’s cheek, “I am in a much better place now. Not only one with great scenery, art supplies, and food. I also happen to have met an incredible alpha.” Clarke could feel her mate grin against her shoulder.

“Is that so?” Lexa asked with amusement.

“Yes, Anya seems quite the alpha. I didn’t think anyone would be quick enough to catch Raven’s attention,” Clarke joked.

Lexa’s smile turned to a frown.

Clarke smiled internally at getting her alpha going. Still, she couldn’t lie. “Well, I suppose that there is one more alpha that is interesting.”

Lexa nipped at her shoulder. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yes. Turns out, she is the best alpha I have ever known. She makes me feel loved, safe, and protected. She is doing everything she can to make sure we are together. She is also an amazing lover, giving me so much pleasure it reaches my soul. Above all, she has given me the best gifts of all: her love, her partnership, and her pup.”

Lexa turned her around and kissed her soundly. “I will always protect you. I will always take care of our pups. If anyone tries to get in the way of your happiness, I will destroy them.”

Clarke reached up to cup a cheek with her hand. “You are my happiness. You have created our greatest triumph, and I can’t be more thrilled than to be able to be mated to my best friend and greatest lover.”

Lexa moved forward to kiss her deeply, pulling her omega’s body as close as she could.

“Take me to bed, my alpha,” Clarke requested.

Lexa kissed her once more before picking her up by her thighs and taking her back to bed.

∞∞∞∞

“Heda, how can I help you?” Gaia asked, kneeling and showing her neck after she walked into the throne room.

“Please, rise,” Lexa stated as she sat back on her throne. She took a deep breath. “Have you gotten any information on ways to help Clarke’s nightmares?”

Gaia got to her feet and nodded. “Unfortunately, the best help isn’t here. The best place for you to go to find an answer to Hedatu’s nightmares is Floukru. I have talked to Shay, who is very excited to have Heda and Hedatu visit her pack. I think it will go well to be a general visit of the packs with your new mate, if you want to push it that way. I mean, it has been a while since you have been there _and_ you need to get everyone into this _radio_ , so that will be helpful.”

Lexa nodded. “We should be able to visit under the scope of the radio. Make the appropriate arrangements. I don’t want my mate to suffer any more than she has.”

Gaia nodded and bowed, before taking her leave.

Lexa leaned back on her throne. Her thoughts were clouded with the need to help ease her mate’s pain. She knew her top general would be unhappy about going to Floukru, but it should make both of their omegas happy.

∞∞∞∞

After Gaia had gotten back to Lexa about the visit arrangements, she invited Anya and Raven to their suite.

Clarke had been quite curious and wondering what was going on, so Lexa had informed her about her plans, including the main reason she wanted to go there. Clarke had put up a resistance at first, but then had just had another nightmare the night before and it pushed her towards finding a solution.

There was a knock on the door and Lexa called for Anya and Raven to come inside.

“What is going on, Heda?” Anya asked as they all sat around the table that was filled with snacks.

Raven was looking at the brunette alpha curiously as she started to stuff her mouth.

Lexa reached out to hold Clarke’s hand. “We are going to continue with setting up radios in the Coalition packs. Even if the major threat from Arkadia has been taken care of, Arkkru’s acceptance into the Coalition is reliant on sharing their _tek_ and knowledge.”

Anya looked at the other alpha skeptically. “Is this something that cannot wait? We had planned on going to the packs closest to the traitors, I’m not sure it is wise for our mates to go to potentially hostile areas.”

“Though that concerns me, as well, our first stop is not going to be the packs closest to Sankru and Delphikru,” Lexa informed them.

Anya’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Then where are we going?”

“Floukru,” Lexa stated.

Anya jumped up and growled. “No! I’m not taking my mate there!”

Lexa stood. “SIT DOWN,” she demanded leaning over the table towards her general.

Raven pulled her mate down. “Why is going to Floukru a problem?” the genius questioned.

Lexa sat down and focused on Raven. “Their pack lives on a metal island. The only way to get there is with the assistance of Floukru pack members on their boat. They blindfold you, to ensure the location remains hidden.”

Raven’s eyes widened. “That sounds AWESOME!” She turned to her mate and asked, “Why don’t you want to go there?”

“How can I protect you if we are stuck on Floukru’s land and cannot leave?” Anya responded.

“They are a peaceful pack, no harm will come to us,” Lexa insisted.

“Quite a few of their pack members come from places that were very much _not_ peaceful. Who is to say that us being there wouldn’t trigger someone? They even strip us of our weapons!” Anya questioned. “Why do we have to go there first?”

Lexa looked at her mate, who squeezed her hand and gave her a small nod. Looking back at her friend and her mate, she answered honestly, “Clarke is still having nightmares. They have gotten worse and she is woken up multiple times a week because of them. The stress is not good for her or our pup. I had Gaia discreetly question members of different packs to find who would be able to help the best. Floukru has had the most success, thus the people from not peaceful packs being able to live there without having problems.” She took a deep breath and looked directly at her best friend. “I know this isn’t what you want, and I am sorry for that, but we need to do this.”

Anya gritted her teeth and sat back in her chair, clearly trying to come up with a different plan.

“Come on, Cheekbones, this will be great! I might find some new toys, Clarkey may be able to sleep well at night. We both know that neither of you need weapons to be dangerous, so you won’t have a problem with protecting us,” Raven said to her mate.

“We will also be bringing multiple guards. I realize Luna will not be pleased with that, but…” she looked at her mate with concern.

Clarke just smiled softly at her. “I’m sorry to put you in this position. I truly am.”

Anya looked up at her with surprise. “This is not your fault, Clarke. It is the fault of those horrible Arkkru alphas.” The blonde alpha sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “When do we leave?”

Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief. “Two days. It is only a day’s travel to the beach. There we may have to camp for several days, as their boat schedule is erratic in order to help with secrecy.”

Anya nodded dejectedly.

Raven grinned, clearly thrilled at the prospect of new toys.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke had suggested to her mate that she offer to spar with Anya to hopefully work out their agitation with each other before they traveled. When Lexa agreed and left to go to the training area, Clarke decided to visit her best friend. As she made her way through the Market, several people waved hello and shouted out offering the omega goods. Clarke was sure to greet all those that she could, loving how much love the people had for Heda. Clarke had declined the goods, just because she knew it wouldn’t be enough to feed both Raven _and_ her.

When she finally made it to the warehouse, she was surprised to find Raven by herself. Well, by herself, with several guards around the building and Starsky and Hutch inside with her, but semantics. It was a life that Clarke also had to live with now that she too was pregnant by an overprotective alpha. She knew they both did it out of love, still, there would undoubtedly be times Raven and herself will not appreciate it.

“What’s up, Clarkey?” Raven yelled from somewhere in the commotion of machines that was her happy place.

“Um, well, random voice I am hearing from the Great Beyond, just thought I’d check in,” Clarke yelled back.

Raven’s head popped up from behind what Clarke assumed was just scrap metal. “Dude! Monty and I have found so much stuff that we are pretty sure we can update the healing clinic eventually!”

Clarke was shocked. “No shit!”

“No shit!” Raven exclaimed even louder. “As soon as we figure out voltage ratios for the solar panels and finesse the wiring, we could make a clinic that rivals Arkadia’s!”

“Rae! That’s amazing!” Clarke sobered with concern, “You _are_ being safe about it, though, right? I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“Of course, of course,” the brunette assured walking closer to Clarke. “Badass Baby and I are handling things quite well, thank you very much. Plus, now thanks to Cheekbones, I have a few strong _gona_ at my disposal to do heavy-lifting, and Monty is unhappily doing most electric work while I supervise.”

Clarke nodded.

When Raven finally reached her, she wrapped her arms around the blonde. “How you doing, Clarkey? I should have realized Lexa was keeping you holed up in the Tower the last two weeks. Hell, I should have been aware that you were still having nightmares…”

Clarke hugged her best friend back and shook her head. “Don’t blame yourself. I got a lot of painting done in that time, and we usually saw each other for meals. And well, as far as the nightmares, even Lexa wouldn’t have known if I didn’t keep waking her up with them.”

Raven leaned back to look the blonde in the eye. “You and I both know that she would prefer you wake her than to have you battle those demons by yourself. I’m happy that we are going somewhere that can help you. Somewhere that sounds awesome, by the way,” Raven told her giddily. “I’m fairly certain I know what this “metal island” is, too. I’ve read about them. They were oil rigs, places that were designed to dig for oil in the ocean. Most were abandoned by the time the nuclear apocalypse happened, since 90% of the world had changed to renewable energy by that point. Not that that made any difference with weapons of mass destruction at the whims of douchebag leaders. Still, it is freaking awesome that they found one and are using it as a safe haven. Can you imagine everything there is in that place?”

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “I’m sure I can’t even imagine, but for you it must be a gold mine.”

Raven grinned, “Fuck yeah, it will be!”

“Not sure they will be ready for your excitement, Rae,” Clarke said jokingly.

“Well, they don’t need to be ready for me. Whatever they don’t want that I can play with, hopefully we can take with us!” Raven responded bouncing on her toes.

“How’s Anya doing with going there?” Clarke asked.

Raven settled down immediately and sighed. “She isn’t pleased, to say the least.” She looks up to Clarke’s eyes, “But don’t you think for one second she blames you. We both appreciate that you need this, Clarkey, I’ve told her a lot about what went on… not only for me. Anya hates how they treated us, to the point I’m amazed the Ark is still standing.” Raven sighed, “I think we should keep moving after visiting Floukru, though, while I still can. Cause, let’s be real, who knows how crazy our alphas will be _after_ the pups are born.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. “You have a good point. Though, are you ready to take on that adventure? We’d probably be gone for at least two months.”

Raven grinned and nodded. “I already talked Anya into having two wagons come with us. One for radios, one for little things we can fix from here. I think most of what will need to be taken is stuff for the fixing the solar panels. So, I’ll be good. What about you?”

Clarke looked at her in confusion. “Me?”

“Yeah. You mentioned doing great things with your art dealer dude,” Raven questioned.

“Oh, right. Well, I think basically everything is on hold. I mean… with everything… my mind is all over the place. To be honest, I haven’t even had any desire to even meet with Nyko…”

Raven gently placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “What’s going on, Clarkey?”

Clarke looked down. She felt like crying, which is ridiculous, still… She just shook her head and looked up at her friend with a shaky smile. Before she could say anything, Raven clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ try to deny shit. You just said the only reason Lexa knows about your nightmares are because you wake her with them. Clarke! They won’t go away with denial. Shit has happened. Bad shit. Like colossal diarrhea shit. And mostly to you. You are _allowed_ to feel that, which happens to be the only way to let it go from your mind. So, stop being fucking stubborn. Let us in. Let us help you.” Raven tilted her head and looked directly into Clarke’s eyes. “Your pup, my pup, and I all _need_ you around. I mean truly, Clarkey, how is my pup supposed to have a two-week younger buddy to hold stuff while they are updating the Coalition’s world, if you aren’t willing to work this out? Hmmm?” Raven asked nudging Clarke’s shoulder with her hand.

Clarke sighed and nodded.

“Come on, say it,” Raven demanded with a cheeky grin.

Clarke looked up at her friend and glared.

“ _Say_ it, Clarkey, you know you want to,” Raven prodded.

Clarke groaned and tilted her head down. “Fine! You are right, Rae!”

The brunette took off making sounds like a crowd cheering as she ran through the warehouse with her hands up in victory.

Clarke just had to laugh. Only, Raven.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had had a very satisfying sparring match against Anya. Her former fos has always been the most formidable opponent she has ever had. It was an enjoyable time, still, she felt an overwhelming need to make sure her pregnant mate was okay. She knew Anya felt the same way, and was curious as to which route she had taken, being that she had taken off as soon as they were done and in a different direction that she herself had taken, yet their mates were in the same place. On her way out, she ran into Octavia and Lincoln. The two immediately kneeled and showed their necks. “Please, stand.” She waited until both of them raised up. “How are the two of you?” Lexa asked, truly wanting to know. The alpha knew her mate was torn up for Octavia and that once the young omega came back to Polis she was nowhere to be found. Lexa hadn’t helped by keeping her mate safe in their home for so long after the challenge.

“We are well, Heda,” Lincoln answered.

Lexa focused her gaze on the brunette omega. “I know Clarke is hoping, once you are ready, that the two of you can talk.”

Octavia looked her in the eyes and nodded without saying anything.

“So, you know, we are traveling in the next few days. You both are welcome to join us. We will be going to visit the Floukru. There is no pressure for you to join us, I just thought you might want to take the opportunity to visit more of the Coalition,” Lexa told them.

“Thank you, Heda. We will send word if we decide to join you,” Lincoln replied.

Lexa nodded and took her leave. She felt bad for Octavia’s struggle, but she could never feel bad about killing her brother. The Ark alpha was detestable and made sure to challenge her mate when she wasn’t in Polis. Lexa was proud to hear from many ambassadors and citizens of Polis how impressed they were with Clarke’s performance, and how proud they were to have her as their Hedatu. At the time, Lexa had been furious upon getting the message from Anya about the challenge. Heda would never admit to panicking, but once Anya informed her that Clarke was refusing to have anyone fight in her place Lexa had started shouting orders to the _gona_ staying in Arkadia before changing into her wolf and running for Polis. When she arrived, she could smell Bellamy’s stink of aggression as soon as she got close to the sparring ring. It was a testament to how out of control Ark alphas are that even with a large crowd surrounding the battle, his smell was overwhelming everyone else’s. When she heard the crowd react to him starting to change into his wolf, she let out a snarl of rage and with a burst of needing to protect was able to leap over the crowd to protect her mate. Her entire focus was on destroying the filth that had dared to challenge her mate. Her anger had overtaken her, and she forced her dominance out making everyone one in a close vicinity to Bellamy, as well as the alpha himself, submit. Once she ended his fight, she turned to find her mate about to submit and put a stop to it immediately. She would never make Clarke submit and would destroy any that attempted to. Needing to make sure her mate was safe, Lexa requested Clarke to climb on her back and headed to their suite. Her need to protect made her go overboard.

When they found out why that need was so much stronger than usual, Lexa had been beyond thrilled. She knew her mate was nervous that things would change and that she would end up being forced to just raise their pups and not allowed to do anything else, like the Ark had forced omegas to do, but Lexa had no intention to do that. She meant what she said about the both of them raising their pups and having help so they could both continue to do their duties. She couldn’t wait to show her mate the Coalition, and show Clarke her true potential as a leader, a healer, and an artist.

Lexa was brought out of her thoughts coming upon Raven’s warehouse. She had to suppress a smile when she saw her mate exiting the heavily guarded building. Her urge to smile turned to a frown when she saw Clarke looking grossed out. “Niron, are you okay?” Lexa asked immediately enveloping her mate in her arms.

“Anya just showed up, and they both seemed to forget I was there. I didn’t need to see that,” Clarke informed her with a grimace before relaxing into her mate.

“Damn it, I almost beat her here,” Lexa complained.

Clarke chuckled and looked up into green eyes. “I take it the competition didn’t end with the sparring?”

Lexa smirked. “It never ends.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and then rested her head on her alpha’s chest, sighing in contentment.

“I ran into Octavia and Lincoln on my way here,” Lexa informed the blonde feeling her stiffen in her arms. “I invited them to go to Floukru with us and told Octavia that you would like to speak with her when she is ready.”

Clarke sagged more fully into her mate. “What did they say?”

“That they would get back to us,” Lexa answered and started rubbing one hand up and down her mate’s back.

Clarke nodded.

“I made sure they knew it was just an offer and not a demand for them to come with us.”

Clarke nodded again. “So, what you are saying is, you would have beat Anya here by a lot had it not been for the interruption,” the blonde said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Lexa grinned and kissed her mate’s temple. “You make a great point, niron. Would you like to go back to our suite?”

Clarke groaned. “Yes. A nap would be nice.”

Lexa smiled softly at her beautiful mate before turning and offering Clarke her arm. “How is Raven?”

Clarke chuckled taking Lexa’s arm. “She is very excited. She thinks she knows what the metal island Floukru live on is. There could be a lot of _tek_ there she could play with. We may need to take a caravan of empty wagons with us.”

Lexa nodded. “I have no doubt that Raven is going to drive Anya crazy.”

Clarke laughed. “Totally. Especially since she thinks it would be a good idea to stop at a few other packs to get radios set up before we are both too big to travel.”

Lexa grinned, very excited to watch their pups grow. “I suppose she is not wrong.”

Clarke snorted. “Because I love you, I’m not going to tell her you just said that.”

Lexa chuckled. “I appreciate that, niron. I will speak with Gaia, we should go ahead with your plan to go to the packs closest to Sankru and Delphikru. I know I told Anya we wouldn’t be going there first, but it is the logical move. Those packs are friendly and some of the first to join the Coalition. We will just take more _gona_ with us to be safe. I will not put you in harm’s way.”

Clarke nodded. “I know, baby. It is the smart move. Plus, I doubt Sankru and Delphikru will attempt anything. They, or at least their ambassadors, were depending on Nia to succeed in their attempted coup. I’m fairly certain you destroying her in your human form while she was her wolf made it quite clear you are not one to be fucked with.”

Lexa could only respond with a hum. She had never been one to congratulate herself on her feats, she just did what she had to do.

“Will you be able to take a nap with me?” Clarke asked hopefully.

Lexa smiled at her omega. “I should be able to for at least a little while.”

The blonde grinned and squeezed the arm she held onto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy beginning? Octavia is back. Travel has begun!

Clarke threw her head back and moaned as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her mate kept thrusting her hips as her teeth were clamped onto Clarke’s mating mark. The two had woken first thing in the morning and immediately started reaffirming their love, knowing in a few short hours they would be surrounded by their warriors for an uncertain amount of time.

Clarke cried out again as she felt her mate’s knot inflate and start hitting her clit. “Fuck, baby, right there!”

Lexa growled around her bite and started pistoning her hips faster and faster thrusting herself as hard as she could into her mate.

Clarke was close once more as her mate’s long cock hit all the right places compounded by her knot hitting her sensitive nub. “Mmm, give me your knot!”

“As you wish, niron!” Lexa replied forcing herself harder and harder into her mate, working her knot inside the omega. Once it was inside, Lexa cried out her omega’s name.

Clarke’s body seized in pleasure, pinching her mate’s hips between her thighs and screaming out her pleasure.

Lexa collapsed on top her mate for only a moment before scrambling up on her arms and quickly turning them, so she was underneath.

Clarke laughed, “What was that about?”

“I don’t want to hurt our pup, niron,” Lexa explained.

Clarke smiled fondly at her mate. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa smiled back, “I love you, too.”

“And, so you know, I’ve got the pup protection under control right now. I, and I’m sure our pup, love being surrounded by you. It makes us feel safe and loved,” Clarke informed her mate with a soft kiss.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her omega and held her close. “I just want you to be healthy, and will do everything I can to make sure you are. I will never waver from keeping you safe and loved, either. You and the pups are my world.”

Tears pricked at Clarke’s eyes and she caressed her mate’s cheek. “You make me feel safe. You let me know I am loved. I am getting the nutrients I need for myself and our pup _because_ you make sure. Hell, at this rate, I will be the same size for the rest of my life as I will be when 9 months pregnant.”

Lexa grinned.

Clarke put a finger to her mate’s lips. “That isn’t healthy, my love.”

Lexa frowned around the finger.

Clarke caressed her mate’s cheek again after taking her finger from her alpha’s lips. “I know our pup and I are protected and loved. At this point, I’m pretty sure if it isn’t Stella, Raven, Anya, your candle dealers, or their pups, Ryder and the rest of my guard will strike with aim to kill after… everything…” Clarke shook her head as flashes of Bellamy, Finn, and her mother raced through her mind. “Just… I want you to be aware, I know I am safe. _We_ are safe. And as long as you keep teaching me at least some lessons, even without any hard hits, I can keep myself and our pup safe, as well.”

Lexa frowned.

“I just threw that last one in there with wishful thinking, so just think about it, okay?” Clarke requested.

Lexa nodded and leaned up to give her a soft kiss.

When their kiss broke Clarke laid her head on her favorite place, over her mate’s heart, and it wasn’t long until she was lulled into sleep.

∞∞∞∞

Raven was surprised when she looked up from her last-minute pile of projects/toys to be added to the wagons to find Octavia at the entrance of her warehouse. The younger omega had been scarce since coming back from Arkadia, and Raven was quite certain it had to do with what went down regarding her brother. “What’s up, O?” Raven greeted.

Octavia gave her a slight smile. “Hi. I, uh, well, Heda had invited Lincoln and me to go on the trip with you guys, and I was wondering if, uh, it would be okay that we did.”

Raven looked at her with confusion. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Octavia looked down and shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess, with everything…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Raven said holding a hand up to stop the younger woman. “You don’t mean Bellamy, do you?”

Octavia shrugged again. “That, and my reaction to it, and everything.”

Raven rounded her pile of tech and moved closer to her. “Dude, no one puts anything on you for his actions. Bellamy is the only one responsible for himself. None of us blame you. And what do you mean your reaction? I get that you disappeared on us, but we all figured you needed some time, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Octavia gave a slight nod. “It shouldn’t have affected me so much. I mean, I already told him he wasn’t my brother. At the same time, he _was_ my brother. He still looked like the guy that took care of me growing up, the guy that gave me an education, and was truly my only friend for the longest time. He and Mom were the only people I knew up until I was 15, and now they are both gone.”

Raven was taken aback. She logically knew this about the younger woman but didn’t think any deeper about it. She put a tentative hand on O’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine how that feels. Sure, Finn was my only family for a long time, but I had other people to talk to and be around. So, even though I was pretty devastated by the monster he became, I knew I wasn’t alone. I hope you know that you aren’t alone, either. We are here for you if you need to talk and you are more than welcome to join us.”

Octavia nodded and surprised Raven with a hug. “Clarke will be okay with it?” she asked against the older omega’s shoulder.

Raven awkwardly patted the younger woman’s back. “Clarke will be thrilled if you come with us. She’s worried about you and feels some guilt for what happened.”

Octavia stepped back with a look of surprise on her face. “What? Why?”

Raven shrugged. “I think she thinks it is her fault your brother is dead. I mean, at the time she was kind of out of her mind and insisted on doing the challenge herself. With how Bellamy was acting, the fury he seemed to have for having to do the duties an omega on the Ark would have to do, and not being able to make anyone submit at will. Then Clarke, who he had witnessed being beaten down easily in the past, was winning… I mean, well, I don’t think he was expecting to lose, and a majority of us knew, even if Clarke couldn’t see it, that he would do something that ended in his death. He had too much rage at not being an alpha that was feared and bowed down to by betas and omegas like all Ark alphas were. His pride got him killed.”

Octavia frowned sadly. “What was wrong with Clarke?” she asked.

“Uh, well, Lexa being gone affected her badly. She started to go through some type of abandonment.”

Octavia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is she okay?”

Raven nodded and smirked. “She is better now that Lexa is back. I think the welcome home sex cured her.” Raven figured she’d allow her best friend to inform the younger omega about her pregnancy. Tentatively she asked, “Can I ask how it was at Arkadia?”

Octavia reached out to fidget with a piece of metal from Raven’s pile. “It was weird, to say the least. We found several omegas hidden away. It definitely gave me a new perspective of life on the Ark. Due to their condition, all of them will be in medical for a long time. Unfortunately, they were not healthy enough to vote and it is putting it mildly to just say they were surprised by what was going on. Heda had visited them but only stayed for a short amount of time, because even though she is a master at hiding her scent, well…”

“Her whole aura is powerful,” Raven supplied.

Octavia nodded.

Raven frowned and shook her head, disgusted by what Ark alphas had gotten away with for so long.

“Their mates were given death by a thousand cuts after the votes were tallied. They, of course, weren’t allowed to participate since they were directly responsible for taking that right away from others. Luckily, the Ark had medicine to help them through their mates’ deaths, so they didn’t go through any type of abandonment,” Octavia informed her.

“Good. I suppose it shouldn’t be surprising that the Ark medical staff figured something out for abandonment due to death of a mate with all the floating the Council did.” Even if you would survive, going through abandonment puts you through hell. If you are as weak or sick as these omegas sounded, or if you are actually in love and very connected to your mate the effects of abandonment _can_ be fatal when your mate dies.

Octavia nodded.

Anya entered the warehouse.

“Hey, Cheekbones,” Raven greeted happily.

The tall alpha just nodded at her mate while eyeing Octavia suspiciously.

“O and I were just chatting. She and Lincoln are coming with us on the trip,” Raven informed her mate.

“We are leaving shortly. Did you finish deciding on what else to bring?” Anya asked the genius.

Raven grinned and pointed to the pile.

Anya sighed and rolled her eyes. “I will get some _gona_ to help take it all to a wagon.”

Octavia laughed looking at the pile. “Dare I ask what all you brought?”

“Everything, it seems,” Anya deadpanned as she came to stand next to her mate.

Raven lightly smacked her mate’s stomach. “You _know_ it isn’t safe for me to be bored.”

Octavia laughed. “I should go and get Linc. We’ll meet you at the Tower.”

“See you there!” Raven told her.

The younger omega left.

Anya turned to her mate. “I should go make sure we have enough wagons.”

Raven grinned.

Anya rolled her eyes and leaned down to peck her mate’s lips before turning to leave.

The mechanical genius gleefully rubbed her hands together excited for the new adventure.

∞∞∞∞

After being wished happy travels by pretty much the entire population of Polis who lined the main thoroughfare of the capital as they exited the city, the large caravan started its journey to Floukru. Clarke was happily sitting in front of Lexa on her horse with her mate’s arm around her. The blonde had to chuckle as once they left the gates of Polis, Lexa splayed one hand over her abdomen as if to add more protection. Like having around 60 warriors (yes, 60) surrounding them wasn’t enough. When Clarke had seen the size of their envoy, both she and Raven had rolled their eyes. They had to agree, though, that with their mates being two of the top alphas of the world, it was amazing that there were only that many. Clarke _had_ been thrilled to see Octavia and Lincoln were joining them. Rae had clued her in to the talk she had had with O and hoped she could have one with the younger woman herself soon.

“How are you doing, niron? Are you comfortable?” Lexa asked in her ear.

Clarke chuckled. “Baby, we’ve only been riding for an hour. I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?”

Lexa huffed.

“Lex, I will tell you if I need a break. I’m only about a month along, I’ll be fine,” Clarke assured her.

“If you feel any differently, please let me know,” Lexa requested.

“I promise you I will,” Clarke said while pushing out comforting pheromones.

“Only Gustus, Ryder, San, and Nyko know. I figured that was safest,” Lexa whispered in her ear.

Clarke nodded. “Raven talked with O before we left. She didn’t tell her. Thought I’d want to tell her myself.”

Lexa growled lowly.

Clarke smacked one of her arms. “She is in mourning of who her brother was to her before we came to Earth, not who he became. She feels bad that she feels bad. I feel sorry for her. From what Rae said, we really can’t comprehend her life. Hell, _all_ of our lives on the Ark are different if you really think about it. Hers was just the most secluded. I’m happy that she has Lincoln. I suppose Rae and I were fairly close to her at points when we came to the ground, but… I think we treated her like an annoying little sister more than a friend. We should have tried more.”

“You can start now. Just make sure someone is close as you try, just in case, please,” Lexa requested.

Clarke sighed and nodded.

“Thank you,” Lexa said, giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek. “Now, what you _will_ be happy with me about is that our stop for lunch is another place I think you will enjoy.”

Clarke grinned. “Is that so? Tell me about it!”

Lexa chuckled. “I would rather see your reaction to it.

Clarke groaned. Now she was going to be impatiently waiting to see the scenery.

∞∞∞∞

Raven was bored. Sure, the surrounding nature was beautiful, and Anya had told her she needed to appreciate it before winter hit, which meant all the foliage would be gone. Still, she could think of drones she had read about that could take pictures of the time change. She could think of recording cameras and sensors calculating temperatures to record trends. It looked pretty, though. Anya squeezed her thighs. “What?” Raven asked.

“What’s wrong?” Anya asked.

Raven sighed. “I’m bored.”

Her mate chuckled and reached back into one of the saddle bags to produce a box the size of her hand with irregular odds and ends protruding. “This is a puzzle box. Something one of my new _gona_ showed me from Podakru. It is something that was made from before Praimfaya but luckily the skill was passed on. They said only the wisest of minds can open it.”

Raven’s eyes lit up as she snatched the new toy out of her alpha’s grasp.

Anya chuckled in her ear.

“You get me, Cheekbones. You really get me,” she leaned back and kissed under her alpha’s chin before proceeding to work the puzzle.

“I love you, _Strik Sora_ ,” Anya stated with a nip of her omega’s ear.

Raven waved her hand. “Yeah, yeah, you, too,” she said focusing on solving the puzzle.

Anya just laughed and let her be.

Raven spent some time to figure out the puzzle. It seemed like time seemed to fly as she worked it out. Raven was disappointed when she figured it out, only to be shocked that they were at their first stop and it had taken longer than she had thought.

Anya laughed at her groan. “Time for lunch,” her alpha said before swiftly swinging her leg over the horse and dismounting.

Raven was still in shock that so much time had gone by and she hadn’t noticed. “What the hell?”

“Come on, _Strik Sora_ , I know you don’t want to miss lunch,” Anya said with her arms up ready to catch her.

Raven narrowed her eyes at her mate. She was determined to get off this damn horse without making an ass out of herself. She focused, shoved her foot through the foot thing and lifted her other leg over and…wait, what was it, oh shit…

“I have you, _Strik Sora_ ,” Anya said catching her mate.

Raven crossed her arms and harrumphed as she sat in her mate’s arms. “This is bullshit.”

“You have much more interesting and important things to focus on, Raven, don’t let this get you down.”

Raven rolled her eyes and then kissed her mate’s cheek. “At least I end up in your arms this way.”

Anya smirked. “Which is nothing I will complain about.”

“So, where are we?” Raven asked.

Anya kissed her temple. “Look around, love.”

Raven was in awe. They were at a river with a magnificent waterfall. Raven was definitely calling dibs on Clarke’s drawings of this one.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was amazed by the scene they had stopped upon. It reminded her of her and her mate’s place. The falls might be taller, and the meadow not as colorful, still…. “Baby.”

Lexa kissed her cheek. “I thought you might enjoy this,” the alpha told her before dismounting their horse. She turned to offer her hand to her mate.

Clarke stayed on the horse looking in awe the scene. Even if it wasn’t their place, it was still its own place of beauty. The blonde felt a nudge on her leg and looked to see her mate smiling up at her.

“Don’t you want to draw, Niron?” Lexa asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and dismounted next to her mate. “You’re lucky you are cute,” Clarke sassed kissing her mate’s cheek. She took her drawing supplies from Ryder’s awaiting hands and continued towards the beach, leaving Lexa’s chuckles behind.

Clarke ventured as close as she could to the water while staring at the waterfall, before a hand held her back.

“Hedatu, riding with wet feet will not be comfortable,” Ryder informed her.

Clarke grinned, “Thank you, Ryder.”

“We have laid a blanket for you,” Ryder told her.

Clarke followed the big man back to the blanket that had been laid out for her. She was not surprised to find her best friend already sitting on it. “Did you supply the annoyance, too?”

Ryder looked at her with confusion.

Clarke laughed and patted his arm. “I’m kidding. Just don’t let her eat before me,” the blonde requested.

“We will make sure to have _everyone_ eat before Raven, Hedatu,” Ryder told her.

Clarke burst out laughing. Once settled own she told him, “You are really getting the hang of traveling with Raven.” She laid beside her best friend on the blanket, “Hey, Rae, enjoying the trip?”

“My mate is the best, she brought me this wood contraption that was a puzzle and it was awesome!” Raven rambled off to the blonde telling her about the box.

Clarke could only shake her head. “Where did she even find those?”

“Some kru! I don’t know, but it was awesome!” Raven told her. “Now, I want to take a nap and I want you to make me a pretty picture of this awesome waterfall.”

“Well, I can guarantee that I will make that picture. Whether or not you get it, is another matter,” Clarke informed her friend.

Clarke lost herself in the scene, doing her best to capture every bit that she could now that she had colors to work with.

It seemed like no time at all that she was jarred out of her drawing zone of and it made her annoyed. She snapped a look at the instigator and found her mate grinning sheepishly at her.

“I brought you lunch, Niron,” Lexa excused herself.

“I was almost done!” Clarke snapped back, resuming her focus on the drawing.

Lexa nudged her again. “Clarke, it looks amazing already. You need to eat, niron, please.”

Clarke huffed at her.

“Yo, Clarshkey, that looks amashing,” Raven added with her mouth full.

The blonde finally let her best friend’s gibberish infiltrate her artistic bubble making her focus on the greater world. Clarke found her drawing was mostly done, her stomach was rumbling with hunger, and her mate was incredibly adorable when looking hopeful that she will take the food offered to her. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was lost in the drawing.” She put her drawing down behind them, so it wouldn’t get bothered and took the food her mate offered. “Thank you, baby,” she gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek before diving in.

“You have to forgive her, not that I’ve actually paid attention to her zoning out, but I’m certain, this is what happens when I tell her to draw me a pretty picture. Just note, I call this one, so you have to find your own,” Raven sassed Lexa.

“I’m pretty sure I would win, if there was a fight for it,” Lexa joked back.

Anya growled.

Lexa smirked. “Still would win.”

Clarke and Raven laughed and the blonde leaned into her mate. “Don’t start battles where we don’t have to have any.”

Lexa wrapped her arm around the blonde. “If you insist, niron,” she acquiesced, kissing her mate’s head.

Clarke continued to enjoy her meal while tucked into her mate’s side. She knew there wasn’t enough time now but promised herself that she would try to talk to Octavia when they rested for the night. As much fun as she had going now, it would be better without feeling as if one of her friends was suffering due to her own actions.

∞∞∞∞

The ride to their stop for the night was calming. Clarke leaned back against her mate and just relaxed, taking everything in. This world was so amazing and Clarke really hoped that she wasn’t dreaming all of this and would wake up in a cold, gray cell on the Ark. Lexa continued to tell her about different things they saw and told her stories from her past, mostly focused on pranks she attempted to pull on Anya. The brunette had been successful only a few times, including once placing a bucket of water over a door that was rigged to soak the older alpha when she came into the room. Lexa said she was sore for a month after everything Anya made her do for punishment, but she claimed it was worth it. Anya even assisted her in doing it to Titus months later after the former Flamekeeper had irritated the blonde alpha. That time, Lexa was successful with not getting caught. A testament to how many people Titus annoyed that he couldn’t figure out who the culprit was.

Clarke laughed heartily at the stories. She was pleased that her mate had had some fun in her youth and it wasn’t all seriousness all the time as she trained to become Heda. She had a feeling that she would have to be the one to put her foot down when a prank war erupted between Lexa and their pup and Anya and her and Raven’s pup. Especially since Raven would want in on the fun. It would make her happy to see her mate so carefree, but she knew it would most likely get out of hand.

When they reached their destination, Clarke was happy to get off the horse and stretch her legs.

“I am going to make sure camp is set up properly. Will you be okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. “I think I can handle myself for a while. I’m sure Ryder will keep me company.”

The guard grunted in acknowledgment.

Lexa nodded at him and kissed Clarke’s temple before taking her leave, with Gustus following closely.

Clarke had noticed Lexa’s guard had become just as overprotective of her as Ryder now was of herself. Turning to Ryder she asked, “Is there something going on that Gustus is now glued to Lexa’s side as you are to mine?”

Ryder grunted again before clearing his throat. “There is much more to lose if either of you are injured or killed, Hedatu.”

Clarke’s heart filled with warmth for the guards. Not only are they being extra protective of the couple, they were thinking of their pup as well. She smiled at her guard. “ _Mochoff_ , Ryder.”

“ _Pro_ , Hedatu,” Ryder responded before his eyes continued their scan of the surroundings.

Clarke looked around and saw Octavia alone near her horse. She felt it an opportune time to talk with everyone else busy. She walked up to the younger omega and greeted her softly, “Hey, O.”

The brunette turned in surprise. “Oh, hi, Clarke. How are you?”

Clarke smiled softly at her. “I’m okay. I was wondering how you are doing.”

Octavia swallowed visibly. “I, um, well, I’m okay. I hope you don’t mind that Linc and I decided to join you guys.”

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t mind at all. I’m happy that you came.” The blonde took a steadying breath. “I wanted to apologize to you, for what happened. I know he wasn’t who you wanted him to be in the end, but he…”

“Clarke, no,” Octavia interrupted, shaking her head. “He had become a monster. I’m sorry that he challenged you, and that he obviously was aiming to kill you. I mean, I heard he even changed to his wolf. I know you have been having a lot of training, still, I don’t know how much fight training you have had as your wolf. I’m sure it isn’t much, if any. He would have killed you!”

Clarke sighed and shook her head guiltily. “From my understanding, there were back up measures in place. Anya had archers at the ready and there were warriors ready to change when he did.”

Octavia nodded and looked down. “He wasn’t who I thought he was,” Octavia said weakly. “Since coming to the ground… he just… I don’t know. I guess I didn’t really know him, because let’s be real, I never saw how he interacted with other people until we got here. He was overprotective of me, hating Lincoln, vehemently, and almost got us all killed because of his temper and hate.” The brunette wiped a hand down her face before looking up at the older omega. “I think that was one of the things that attracted me so much to Lincoln. He just wanted peace. He didn’t want to fight unless he absolutely had to. Bell… I mean… when the Ark came down, I should have realized then how much of a liar that he was. They tied you to a damn tree and beat the shit out of you _just_ for adding your opinion in a meeting. I mean, hell, you are the one that brokered peace and that’s what you got for it…” Octavia shook her head and looked off to the side. “I wasn’t there when that happened, Harper told me about it recently, maybe if I had been I would have seen the truth sooner and been able to do something to prevent the mess Bellamy and Finn made while we were on our way to Polis.”

Clarke pulled the younger woman into a hug. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for their acts. It is on them and only them.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t blame yourself for Bellamy’s death, either,” O responded hugging her back.

Clarke swallowed back tears and just held her friend who clutched onto her tightly. When they finally pulled back, Clarke gave the brunette a teary smile. “If you ever need to talk about anything, know that you can come to me, okay?”

Octavia nodded.

A low growl caused them to look beside them to see Lexa coming up to them with Gustus following close behind.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped into her mate’s path as green eyes glared daggers at the shorter brunette. “She isn’t making me cry. Stop that,” she told Lexa with a light shove to the shoulder. “It’s these damn hormones making me emotional.”

Lexa still pulled Clarke into her body by the blonde’s hips protectively.

“Hormones? Didn’t you just finish your heat? Are you still going through that semi-abandonment thing Raven told me about?” Octavia asked with concern.

Clarke turned to face her friend and smiled widely. “No, no, I’m fine. The hormones are because of the reason for that semi-abandonment episode.” Lexa tightened her hold, but Clarke just squeezed her arm, hoping that her mate trusted her. Clarke looked around to make sure no one was in the near vicinity, before focusing back at her friend. “I did just finish my heat. A rather successful heat, if I do say so myself,” Clarke told her and put a hand over her lower abdomen.

Octavia’s eyes widened in realization. She looked around before stepping closer to the couple and asking quietly, “This is congratulations time, right? I mean, Raven told us they forced you to take your implant out, but like, you look happy.”

Clarke continued to smile. “I am very happy. We both are.”

Octavia grinned at her. “I am so happy for you, then.” Her grin fell. “Wait, so now we have a hormonal crazy genius and a hormonal queen of the Coalition to travel with?”

Clarke laughed. “You _have_ been hanging out with Harper a lot, haven’t you? She said the same thing.”

Octavia joined her laughter. “Well, she’s not wrong.”

“Just be sure not to discuss this with anyone else,” Lexa said menacingly.

Clarke leaned to the side to give her mate a warning look.

Octavia’s laughter stopped immediately as she visibly gulped. “Of course not, Heda. I mean, can I tell Lincoln? We won’t tell anyone, I promise, and we will do everything to make sure they stay safe.”

Lexa gave one nod.

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked back to her friend. “Of course, you can tell Lincoln. We are just aiming to keep it quiet as long as possible.”

O nodded. “That is completely understandable.”

“What’s with the party over here and why wasn’t I invited?” Raven questioned coming up to the group.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just, you know, making sure O and I are good. Lexa, Ryder, and Gustus being overprotective. The usual stuff, we didn’t want to bore you.”

Raven sighed and shook her head. “Yeah, that does sound lame. So, when’s dinner?”

“The hunters just got back, so it shouldn’t take long,” Lexa informed them.

Raven looked giddy. “What are we having?”

“Stew,” Lexa answered.

Raven pumped her fist causing Clarke and Octavia to laugh at her. “Hey, don’t hate. You guys know that stuff is the shit.”

Clarke shrugged, not able to deny that.

“I think everything here is the _skrish_ compared to what was on the Ark,” Octavia pointed out.

Raven grinned at the younger omega. “That means “shit”! I had Cheekbones teach me some Grounder talk while we rode here.”

Clarke laughed. “Why do I get the feeling that you only learned swear words?”

Raven shrugged, her grin not leaving her face. “Gotta learn the important stuff first, Clarkey.”

Clarke laughed, expecting nothing less from her best friend.

∞∞∞∞

The next day’s journey seemed to pass quickly. Clarke was fairly certain it was because she was nervous. She didn’t know what to expect when they met the Floukru. Sure, meeting the Trikru of TonDC went mostly well, but this was a completely different pack made up of a diverse group of people disenfranchised from their orginal packs, so who knows how they would react. Lexa promised that they wouldn’t be taking a lot of guards, and Nyko would, of course, be with them. The blonde was very curious to meet the mysterious Luna. Shay had spoken very highly of the Floukru leader. Clarke started to think the ambassador had a crush on the woman with just how much Shay gushed on about her.

When they reached the beach where they were to wait for the boat to arrive, all of the Ark born people stood in awe at the vast water and big waves. Anya informed them about tides, so that they knew why the camp was set so far away from the water. The blonde alpha informed them how much the water temperature can vary during different seasons. She said if they traveled farther north, where it was generally colder, during winter the water sometimes froze. Clarke couldn’t comprehend how cold it must get for so much water to freeze.

When the tents were set up. Lexa came back and wrapped her arms gently around her mate’s waist, as Clarke stood still staring out across the aocean. “I know you won’t like it, but I am going to wake you up as the sun comes up.”

Clarke looked back at her mate. “Will they come that early?”

“No, but I promise it will be worth it,” Lexa said.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, having her doubts. “Are you sure about that?”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her mate’s head. “I don’t think you will be grumpy once you see what I want to show you.”

Clarke sighed but she trusted her mate, so she resigned herself to waking up early. She turned in Lexa’s arms and wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck, reaching up on her toes she gave her a soft kiss. “You better be right.”

Lexa smirked at her. “Trust me, I wouldn’t risk it, if I didn’t think it was worth it.”

Clarke laughed and laid her head down on her mate’s chest and Lexa started rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Nyko came up to the pair holding some medical supplies. “Do either of you need anything wrapped or bandaged, yet?”

Clarke burst out laughing at the healer’s sass. The more she got to know the man, the more she enjoyed spending time with him. He could be quite funny when he wanted to be. When Clarke got ahold of her laughter and looked at her mate, Lexa was giving Nyko an unimpressed look. “I think we are good for right now. Hopefully, we stay that way this journey,” Clarke informed him with a laugh.

The healer nodded, a small smirk on his face as he walked away.

“I think I need a new healer,” Lexa stated.

Clarke laughed again. “Oh, come on. Just be happy we are both happy and healthy.”

Lexa sighed and kissed the blonde’s forehead.

Dinner was announced causing the duo to break apart, though Lexa still reached for her mate’s hand. Clarke was happy and her nerves were settled for a time, as they got comfortable sitting around the fire with their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for comments and kudos. I hope you don't mind these irregular updates, especially when they become farther and farther in between. Hopefully that won't actually happen, but work is exhausting me at each turn. So, I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of their time at Floukru. Luna in introduced.

Clarke was not pleased when forced out of her happy place. She groaned and grumbled and growled when even Lexa’s pillow was taken from her. “Why?” she whined.

Lexa kissed her head. “I told you, Niron, you need to wake up. I promise it will be worth it.”

Clarke grumbled before opening one eye to see hopeful green orbs staring right back at her. “Ugh, fine.” Clarke lifted herself up into a sitting position. “Help me,” the blonde asked pathetically.

Lexa chuckled and got a top to put over her mate’s upper body. She then worked pants up her omega’s legs. Once Clarke was fully dressed, Lexa helped her to stand.

The blonde leaned heavily on her mate. “I better be getting an excellent breakfast.”

Lexa laughed, and once they left their tent, the alpha moved to swoop her mate up bridal style. “You are making me nervous, Niron, but I know that you will enjoy what I have to show you.”

Clarke grumbled as she tucked her head into her mate’s neck.

“Thank you, Ryder,” Lexa said.

Clarke heard the familiar grunt of her guard, before she was lowered.

“Open your eyes, Nrion,” Lexa encouraged.

Clarke sighed and opened her eyes to one of the most beautiful things she has ever scene. She immediately sat up and gasped at the picture before her. Reaching over she squeezed her mate’s leg. “I’m so sorry, baby. Wow. This is just…” Clarke shook her head, searching for words, “wow.”

“I had your sketch book and colored pencils brought if you want to draw it,” Lexa offered.

Clarke shook her head, keeping her eyes at the beautiful sunrise before her. “It is changing constantly. Oh, my spirits, this is amazing. I apologize for biting your head off for at least two of the times when you tried to wake me up.”

Lexa chuckled and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back. “Thank you, Niron.”

Clarke’s breath was caught at the beauty of the sun rising over the ocean. “Thank you for showing me this, baby,” the blonde whispered.

Lexa moved to put her legs on either side of her mate, so that the blonde could lean back against her and just enjoy the view. “I knew it would be something you loved.”

Clarke was mesmerized. She could only watch with her eyes wide open as magnificent colors were splayed across the sky. She was speechless as the sun rose higher. It wasn’t until the sky was its regular blue and the sun was its normal yellow that she looked back at her mate. “Thank you,” Clarke told her, hating her hormones as tears started running down her face.

Lexa smiled softly at her and held her tight.

“Lay down,” Clarke insisted.

Lexa complied and her mate laid herself on top of the alpha. Lexa held her omega close as she cried. “I love you, Clarke. I hope to show you our entire world.”

Clarke sniffled. “You and our pup _are_ my entire world.”

Lexa held the blonde ever closer and kissed her temple as the blonde got ahold of her emotions.

“I hate all these emotions, still that was really pretty,” Clarke lamented.

“You are really pretty and have to have these emotions so that our pup can learn to have them, too. No matter what, I will be there for both of you,” Lexa promised.

Clarke sobbed. “I don’t deserve you.”

Lexa smiled kindly at her and gave her a kiss to the forehead. “It is I that doesn’t deserve _you._ Now, rest, Niron, breakfast will be ready soon.”

Clarke nodded and burrowed further into her mate keeping her face free to watch the ocean, before asking “What is that?”

Lexa was confused. “What?”

Clarke pointed out across the sea, “That.”

Lexa squinted her eyes before calling out to her warriors to hurry with breakfast. “That, my love, is a boat.”

“No, shit,” Clarke responded, amazed by the craft’s progression. “Looks like we are in for one hell of a ride.”

Lexa chuckled and just kissed her head.

∞∞∞∞

Raven was having a ball. They were on a boat! On water! Sure, the guys that came to pick them up seemed super on edge, especially with all of her questions, but she didn’t care. The Floukru wolves had blindfolded most of their group, much to Heda’s displeasure. Raven had immediately resisted and focused on the motor. They had an actual working motor that was gas powered. Raven wanted to take it apart and figure it out. She had no doubt that she could make it more efficient or make it go faster if she was given the chance. The Floukru beta that was steering the boat seemed especially leery when she asked if she could drive.

“He is doing well and knows where we are going, Stirk Sora,” Anya stated. She had also refused to wear a blindfold, since Raven wouldn’t be next to her. The Floukru with them resisted but the general had promised something that wasn’t swear words, so Raven couldn’t translate to understand.

Raven shrugged. “I’m sure he could point me in the correct direction.”

“They only agreed to not blindfolding us because I said we wouldn’t be paying attention to where we are going, Raven,” Anya reminded her.

Raven pouted and took a good look at her mate, only just realizing that the strong alpha was looking somewhat green. It made her smile at how adorable her mate was looking. The incredibly strong, top general of Heda’s armies, was getting defeated by motion sickness. Raven just hoped that her alpha didn’t get sick, because it was likely that she, too, would get sick. Raven decided to sit and watch everything the beta in charge of the motor did. Maybe on their way back to land, she could convince them to let her drive.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were slowing down and a large shadow fell over them. Raven turned and gaped at the structure they were coming upon. The Floukru allowed those with blindfolds to take them off and everyone was in awe. Raven had already figured out that it was most likely an oil rig but to see it in person was definitely more exciting than seeing it in a picture. The thing was ginormous and Raven couldn’t wait to explore every inch of it.

Anya gently squeezed her omega’s arm. “Strik Sora, please don’t go running off without me.”

Raven grinned at her mate and leaned down to peck her lips. “I promise. I have to get permission first anyway to explore. Clarkey already told me I had to.”

Anya sighed in exasperation.

“Don’t worry, Cheekbones, it will be all good,” Raven said caressing her mate’s cheek.

Anya didn’t look convinced.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke looked at the large metal structure with trepidation. The place reminded her of the Ark, which gave her a bad feeling. She tried to cuddle even closer into her mate’s side, taking as much warmth and protection from Lexa as she could.

“What is wrong, Niron?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, “Just nervous.” She didn’t know why she lied but the words were already out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Lexa looked at her skeptically before seeming to decide not to push it. Instead, her alpha started pushing out protective pheromones which Clarke greatly appreciated.

“How do we even get up there?” Clarke asked looking up the structure.

“Unfortunately, we have to climb stairs,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke frowned. That was going to be a shit ton of stairs.

Lexa chuckled beside her. “If you need to rest, just let me know. I can carry you if need be.”

Clarke scoffed. “Show off.”

The alpha just smirked at her. “You like when I show off.”

The blonde rolled her eyes but couldn’t deny it. Her mate was amazing in multiple ways, no one could hate her for enjoying when her alpha showed off her athletic skill.

There was a dock floating nearby and the boat was maneuvered carefully to stop next to it. More Floukru were waiting on the dock and caught ropes that the crew on the boat threw to them. When the boat was secured, they disembarked very carefully. Lexa had jumped onto the dock after Gustus and held a hand out for her mate. Clarke took it gratefully and was pulled easily onto the stationary surface. Ryder followed the blonde and turned to assist the rest of their group, which included Nyko, Starsky, Hutch, San, three more guards, Anya, and Raven. The boat was going to go back to retrieve Harper, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia, and a couple more guards.

Clarke started to tire a quarter of the way up the stairs.

“Why the fuck didn’t anyone figure out how to make a lift for this? This is ridiculous,” Raven complained as she huffed behind the blonde.

“We are probably the most out of shape people to ever visit this place. Everyone else isn’t even breaking a sweat,” Clarke stated, breathing heavily.

“Though I appreciate Cheekbones’s endurance in bed, it just isn’t fair in this instance,” Raven continued to lament.

Clarke chuckled at her friend’s antics. She couldn’t deny that she agreed, though.

“Would you like me to carry you, Niron?” Lexa offered, looking at the blonde with concern.

Clarke shook her head. “I can go farther, then maybe we can take a break.”

“Don’t push yourself, Niron,” Lexa requested of her.

Clarke just huffed and promised herself that she could make it to at least the halfway mark.

Right before they made it there, Raven exclaimed, “Fuck this shit!” and sat down on the stairs.

Clarke heard one of the Floukru ask, “ _Is she injured_?”

“Is he making fun of me?” Raven asked, clearly not understanding the Trigedasleng.

Clarke shook her head. “You really need to learn more than swear words, Rae,” the blonde told her and sat next to her best friend. She saw Nyko go up to the confused Floukru and start explaining things.

“Screw the radio, I’m looking for shit to make an elevator,” Raven informed the blonde omega.

Clarke put her hand up for a high-five.

Raven smacked the hand and then leaned heavily on the blonde. “Maybe we should change.”

Clarke grimaced, thinking about changing back into human form in front of who knows how many Floukru, greeting them all for the first time butt naked.

“We can carry you,” Anya reiterated Lexa’s offer.

Clarke looked at her best friend, who shrugged. “Fine.” The blonde was amused when their alpha mates went down a couple steps and offered their backs.

“Fuck yeah, piggyback rides!” Raven yelled.

Clarke was happy the brunette just climbed onto her mate instead of jumping like she had a penchant for doing. That most likely would not have ended well with all of the stairs there were to fall down. The blonde gently climbed onto her mate’s back and kissed her cheek.

“Hold on, Niron,” Lexa requested. When Clarke’s hold tightened, the brunette turned and started up the stairs at a faster clip than they had started out doing. Even with all training she had been doing, she was no where near as fit as the Grounders and she had a feeling that she never would be. As long as her mate loved her, though, she didn’t care. The blonde held tight to her alpha and rested her head between Lexa’s shoulder blades as the group continued to climb.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa was not surprised when her mate insisted that she be put down before they made it to the very top of the stairs. Even though no one would blame them, that was a lot of stairs, she knew Clarke still had limits to what her pride could take.

When they reached the main floor of the structure, they were greeted by a large group of Floukru, including Luna. It had been a long time since she saw the fellow Nightblood and the alpha looked healthy and at peace. The woman had been a formidable opponent growing up, and Lexa was not certain if she would be Heda had the curly-haired alpha stayed. Still, this seemed a much better fit for Luna, she had always been conflicted about the need to fight, even while being an exceptionally skilled fighter.

The leaders clasped forearms.

“Welcome, Heda and Hedatu. It is an honor to have you both here,” Luna stated with a smile.

Before Lexa could say anything, Raven came up beside her, the woman was vibrating with excitement. “Can I look around your structure? This place is freaking awesome! I bet a radio is just the start of what I can help you with!”

Luna looked taken aback.

“She means no harm,” Lexa promised her.

The curly haired alpha seemed to settle on amusement and beckoned over two of her people. “This is Lyra and Shanice. They can show you around.”

“Awesome!”

Anya came up and nodded at Floukru leader before following her overly excited mate.

“So, someone actually got Anya to settle down?” Luna asked.

“I think she is now just going to be riled up for life, to be completely honest,” Lexa told her.

“You have no idea,” Clarke said joining the conversation.

“Hedatu,” Luna greeted with a welcoming smile. ”Your mate is very lucky. You are a very beautiful woman and had you landed near my territory, I have no doubt that you would be mine,” Luna professed, kissing Clarke’s hand.

Lexa started growling and tried to step forward, but Clarke held her back.

“I appreciate your kind words. Alas, I came from a metal structure that stood stationary in a sea of dark blue with only glimpses of other colors through certain windows. Your structure, which is lovely…”

_“Clarke look at this!”_ Is heard in the background,

“…still is a metal structure. True you see dark _and_ light blue, but I feel it would not satisfy my artistic notions. Even Raven, with her …

“ _Holy fuck!_ ”

“…boundless enthusiasm, would need more hills to concur. So, though I appreciate the compliment, I feel I would always end up with my mate,” Clarke said gazing back lovingly into green eyes.

Luna chuckled. “Damn, Heda, now I am even more jealous.”

Lexa kissed her mate’s cheek and smirked at her old competitor. “As you should be.”

They could hear the yells of surprise and growls of Anya through the area. Clarke laughed. “I’m not sure if I can even apologize for my best friend. She just is the way she is.”

Luna grinned. “I’m happy she has found joy here.”

“Oh, you have no idea. We hoped to connect all packs with just radios, but with her exuberance, you might be hosting a plethora of unearthed tek,” Clarke told her.

Luna frowned. “We just want peace here.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh, I know, Raven knows as well. Anya and the rest of us won’t let her go overboard. She just might find a way for easier living for the people here, though, to be honest, I’m not sure what that might entail since we just got here,” Clarke said with a small smile.

Luna nodded. “Well, as long as she doesn’t want to bring strife or weapons here, she will always be welcome.”

Lexa nodded. “She won’t. I have no doubt you will enjoy her being here. If only for the headache she brings to Anya.”

Luna laughed. “Well then, she is welcome even more. Come, let us talk.” She led them across the structure stopping at a door and opening it.

Everyone followed the curly haired alpha into the structure, but Clarke was reluctant and stayed near the entrance.

Lexa stayed by her side. “What is wrong, niron?”

Clarke shook her head and looked down.

“Klark,” Lexa said gently.

Clarke shook her head, still looking down. “There seems to be many things that remind me of the Ark here,” her omega admitted quietly.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her mate. “I am here now, no one from the Ark can hurt you here, but I don’t blame you at all if that is not enough. I’m sure Luna will be willing to meet elsewhere.”

“Is there a problem here, Heda?” Luna asked coming back to the entrance.

Clarke was sweating and rocking into Lexa.

“Is there a way we can meet outside?” Lexa asked quietly.

Luna looked at the pair, no judgement in her eyes, and nodded. “Of course.” She looked through the doorway. “I want some air instead. This will be too cramped with all of us. Let’s go,” she told those that had already made their way into the hall

Lexa nodded appreciatively at her former adversary.

Luna led them back to the top level and took a deep breath. “Yes, this is a better place.”

Lexa still held Clarke close, pumping protective pheromones just for her mate.

“In fact, why don’t we feast first, hm? No need to get down to business right away. All of your party aren’t here, yet, anyway.” She beckoned a second from nearby and gave them orders.

The young girl grinned at Luna and took off.

Lexa looked at Ryder and held out her hand. The bodyguard already knew what Heda was asking for and searched through a bag before bringing out a sketchpad and charcoal and handing it to his Heda. Lexa looked at her mate and kissed her temple. “I’m fairly certain I know why you are looking out at the sea so much my love.”

Clarke looked back at her in confusion.

Lexa produced the sketchpad and charcoal.

The blonde’s eyes lit up and she grabbed onto the proffered items. “Thank you, baby!” She kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you, Ryder!” she offered knowingly to her bodyguard.

Lexa chuckled. “Go have fun while the food is cooking. I will retrieve you when it is done,” Lexa told her.

Clarke grinned and pecked her alpha’s lips, before heading off on her own.

Lexa watched as her mate looked around and flipped to a new page of her sketchbook. Luna came to stand beside her.

“I take it you didn’t come here just to give us a radio, Heda,” Luna stated.

Lexa sighed and turned to look at her old friend. “The Arkkru have never been kind to omegas. Clarke was at an even worse position. Not only is she an omega but her sire was an alpha leader, so most betas and omegas of her kru hated her too. When the 100, which is the first group that came from the sky, arrived, Clarke was a leader. It didn’t matter how they were born, they all just wanted to live free and she was the smartest one. Without her, that group would have died by Coalition hands. After the rest came down, she…“ Lexa held her tongue. She wanted to shout, she wanted to kill wolves all over again. A sense of peace washed over her and she looked up to see Luna smiling sadly at her. “Clarke has been abused terribly. She can’t sleep without nightmares. I just want her to find peace and I don’t know how to help her. I had my main Fleimkepa ask around to find a way to help her, and everyone said Floukru is the place. Please, help my mate. I beg of you.”

Luna seemed shocked at the admission, but then nodded. “I will do whatever I can. I have to ask, why can’t she go inside our structure?”

Lexa sighed. “It reminds her too much of the Ark.”

Luna nodded. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned few young people over to her and whispered into their ears. They nodded and took off.

Lexa looked at her questioningly.

“You can sleep up here. They are getting tents and beds for you and your guards. Tomorrow, early, I will start working with her. Today is for celebration of Heda being here,” Luna informed her.

Lexa nodded her head. “Mochoff.”

Luna grinned at her. “To be fair, had she landed closer, I would have been able to help her sooner and still made her mine.”

Lexa growled and smacked her old friend’s shoulder. Hard.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke had to remember to tell Shay that she was correct. The fish prepared by Floukru went above and beyond anything she has experienced. It was actually even better than some of the things that she had tasted in Polis. Of course, it didn’t come close to Stella’s, but she toyed with suggesting trying fish as a meat for the older woman. Clarke had met a lot of Floukru throughout the evening. Some seemed hesitant, others straight up refused contact, it made her curious of their stories. She was happy to see that this was a smaller Polis, people from every pack working together to find peace and happiness. It even made her a bit jealous.

When she and Lexa had gone to bed that night, her alpha had held her close. She knew it was for warmth, since she couldn’t bring herself to go within the confines of the metal structure. The ocean breeze kept the air chilly. Still, once Lexa’s breath had evened out for an hour, Clarke slipped out of her alpha’s arms and made her way outside. The night sky was glorious from this view, with nothing to distract from the stars. Clarke was enraptured by how they twinkled in the sky.

“Your mate told me you are an artist. I thought I might find you out here,” Luna said softly as she came to sit next to Clarke.

The blonde had startled, not expecting anyone to intrude on her star-viewing, but the fact that San hadn’t alerted her to any danger, she wasn’t all that fearful. “I couldn’t sleep. The stars didn’t twinkle when we were on the Ark, they were just there.”

Luna hummed in acknowledgement. “Lexa also said you were treated poorly by your original pack.”

Clarke sighed. “My people were ruled by alphas. They became cruel, just because they could. There was no law that hurt an alpha unless they hurt another alpha. Luckily for them, there were plenty of betas and omegas to abuse.”

“Your mate made mention that you were a singular case where omegas even took unkindly towards you.”

The blonde huffed. “Of course, she did.” Clarke took a deep breath. “My mother, who was my sire, was on the Council, the governing body of the Ark. The Council was made up of alphas, who only allowed the most exceptional of omegas to have good jobs. My father was one of the lucky ones. He was an extremely intelligent engineer. Unfortunately, he realized something that the Council, including my mother, didn’t want anyone else to know: The Ark oxygen system was failing. Meaning, everyone was going to die unless something drastic was done, either figuring out if the Earth was survivable or killing a multitude of people to save on oxygen. They killed him to keep the secret until they made a decision.”

Luna stared at her curiously. “So, you all just came here?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, they did both. When you broke the strict laws and were under the age of 18, you were sent to the Skybox, which was a prison, until your case could be reviewed when you were 18 years old. So, what they did was send all of us that were in the Skybox down to the ground to see if we would survive.”

Luna cocked her head to the side, “How did you end up in this Skybox?”

Clarke frowned and she had to blink back tears. “My father told me about the flaw.”

Luna nodded in understanding. “So, they hid you away.”

Clarke looked off to the stars and nodded.

“You _are_ aware that what happened to you and your father is not your fault, correct?” Luna asked.

Clarke nodded. “That was because of our selfish alpha Council.”

Luna sighed in relief. “Yes. Alphas are not always right. No one is. Were things better when you came here?”

Clarke nodded. “It was… hard. We had an alpha, Bellamy, who had come down with us, because of his sister. He lost his cool multiple times because he wanted control, much like alphas had on the Ark, and he was overly protective of his sister. A majority of us just wanted to survive. He made the most issues for us, under the guise that he wanted to protect Octavia. It caused a lot of strife with Trikru, because of where we landed and Bellamy’s need to act without thinking. His temperament got worse when his sister mated a Grounder.”

“Were no other brothers or sisters like this?” Luna asked.

Clarke caught herself from scoffing at the alpha. Instead, she looked at Luna, “There was a law saying there was to be only one pup per omega or child-bearing beta. To control the population, no one should have had siblings. Bellamy and Octavia’s mom somehow had two children, when that was found out, Octavia was locked away and their mother was floated.”

“Floated?” Luna questioned.

“Executed,” Clarke informed her.

Luna nodded, though her eyes showed her bewilderment.

“It was a harsh life. Trust me, if my mother had a choice, she would have thrown me away and had an alpha child, and yet, _I_ was what she was stuck with.”

Luna gave her a small smile, “I have a feeling our Heda is happy with what they were given.”

Clarke couldn’t help her grin. “Yeah, I think she likes having me around.”

Luna chuckled. “I’ve never seen her so smitten. As much as Costia had her adoration, it is nothing compared to what she has for you.”

Clarke sobered. “I’ve only heard bits and pieces about Costia. I know Nia killed her. I know Nia made a horrendous move after killing her. I haven’t really heard much else.”

Luna nodded and sighed. “I’m sure Lexa will be irritated with me telling you things, but I think you have the right to know. When we were twelve summers, Lexa met a merchant’s daughter named Costia. Lexa was fascinated by this beta girl, much to my own amusement.

“I won’t lie, I used Lexa’s distraction with Costia to my advantage, often times when sparring, I would say Costia was watching to distract her and take her down. After I left, I still heard what happened. I felt terrible for having used her as a pawn to help win sparing against Lexa, especially when that is exactly what Nia did,” Luna lamented with a frown.

Clarke patted the curly-haired woman’s shoulder. “It was nowhere near the same thing. Nia sent Lexa her head, hoping to destroy Lexa’s dream of a Coalition and overthrow the whole government. You were just being a pup.”

Luna nodded once and seemed to refocus herself. “She was a wonderful girl, truly believed there was potential of peace for all… I know Lexa believed that, too. It was Nia that wanted to conquer and rule by fear. Even with the life of peace I strive for now, I have to say I praised the day Nia died. That woman was built of nothing but hate and she didn’t even know what she was up against. Hell, even _I_ didn’t know what we were up against. I would have never thought meek little Lexa would be able to be the best Heda this world has ever seen.”

Clarke grinned. “She is the best person I have ever met.”

Luna chuckled. “I don’t doubt that.”

“I know she fears for us, and that… ” Clarke lamented, rubbing her stomach.

Luna nodded. “I can smell it on you, you’re pregnant.”

Clarke was torn at admitting it, but not at showing it. “It doesn’t matter.”

Luna shook her head. “No. It doesn’t. I doubt anything would prevent your demons from infiltrating your dreams no matter if you were with pup or not. I know that Lexa loves passionately, and with Costia it was a first love. With you, it is way more than that. I can see the difference. I can _scent_ the difference. That doesn’t mean anyone else will, so you have nothing to worry about. Again, I will state we want peace here. We acknowledge our Heda, and we want the best for the Coalition. I am beyond honored that Heda stays true to her word and only ever asks for help with healing and supplies, never recruiting Floukru for active battle. Lexa has done what I never would have been able to. I would have never been able to create the Coalition like Lexa has. I would have never brought peace, the turmoil in my soul would have prevented that. Especially after…” Luna looked away.

“She told me about that, too. I’m sorry for what happened to you. You both deserved better. Titus was a tyrant that did not deserve to be in charge of anyone, especially young future leaders. I can feel the torment in my soul when Lexa thinks of what he has made you do.”

Luna frowned.

“Your life as a nightblood was not your own for the longest time. My life as an Ark omega was not my own either,” Clarke told her succinctly.

Luna matched the blonde’s gaze. “Yet, I have learned to live with my nightblood life. Have you come to live with yours?”

Clarke huffed. It took her a while, but she was able to shake her head once she truly thought it out.

“Good, now we have a place to start!” Luna stated with a clap of her hands.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had not been pleased when she realized her mate was not in bed that night. When she went to find her, the alpha grabbed a couple of furs in case Clarke was cold. She was relieved to see San watching over her omega and even more pleased to find Luna talking with her. She hoped that Luna and others from her pack would be able to help Clarke, so that her mate could sleep soundly at night. She went back into their tent and made an effort to sleep without her omega in her arms.

Lexa had struggled to sleep until her omega fell back into bed with her.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said while cuddling into her alpha.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love,” Lexa assured her mate, stroking her fingers through blonde locks.

“I just want the nightmares to stop,” Clarke lamented. “I just want to be able to sleep peacefully.”

Lexa wrapped both her arms around her mate and pumped out protective pheromones. “I want that for you, too, Niron. That is my greatest wish and why we are here. Whatever needs to be done, I will do to free you from these demons. Those that tore you down, now fight against _us._ You are no longer alone, Clarke. And we will do everything in our power to give you a better life. Any who oppose that, demons or otherwise, have to go through me.”

Clarke clutched tighter onto her mate.

“I love you, Clarke, I will always love you. Don’t let your past and the fools you have encountered ever let you think you don’t deserve anything but love. Our pup and I love you more than anything,” Lexa told her mate while holding her close.

It broke the alpha’s heart when she felt wetness on her chest. She kissed the top of her omega’s head and pushed out more protective pheromones trying to give her omega peace.

It wasn’t long before Clarke fell asleep. Lexa held her mate close and kissed her forehead, hoping that Clarke would have a nightmare free night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie, when I was writing Raven being on the boat, in my head I was thinking about the "I'm on a boat," song from SNL. Things will start picking up in the story. Next chapter will introduce who the big villains will be, plus Raven enjoys getting to work updating the oil rig. Thank you for reading and for all of the kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time at Floukru.   
> Revelations are had, Raven is glad, Lexa gets a little irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and following healthcare guidelines. This sucks, but as long as we do our parts, we keep ourselves and each other safe. Asymptomatic infection is a real thing folks. Keep safe. Be well.

Clarke was woken up to her favorite view.

“And once Mommy lets me, I will show you how to defend yourself with a staff. Oh, yes, I have no doubt that you will do well. Anya had an issue with it, and therefore she hated that your Nomon did well with it easily. Anya was terrible to Nomon, so when you become Heda, you should definitely give her the worst outpost,” Lexa whispered to their pup.

Clarke carded her hands through brunette locks and chuckled. “I think you are forgetting the biggest hinderance to your plan there, alpha.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows in question while keeping over where the pup was developing.

“Raven.”

Lexa groaned and laid her head against her omega’s stomach.

Clarke laughed at her mate’s theatrics. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you and our pup can take on Anya. Just do it in a way that won’t reap Raven’s wrath.”

Lexa looked at Clarke’s belly. “We’ll think of something,” she told the growing pup and kissed her mate’s stomach before climbing up the blonde’s body to kiss her lips. “Good morning, Niron.”

Clarke smiled into the kiss. “Good morning, baby.”

“Are you hungry?” Lexa asked settling next to her omega resting her head on her raised hand.

Clarke shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no to food.”

The alpha started moving to get out of their bed, but was hindered by Clarke’s arms wrapped around her waist. Lexa chuckled, “How am I to get you food if I cannot leave bed, niron?”

Clarke pulled her willing alpha back into the warmth. “I would rather have more cuddles now. Food can wait.”

Lexa huffed and turned allowing Clarke to cuddle into her side. The alpha slid one arm under her mate’s head and placed the other over her waist, holding Clarke close.

Clarke smiled as her alpha kissed her head. “Did you sleep well?”

“There were a lot of noises that had me alert. So, I was in and out. This is only the second time I have been here, so I am not used to this place,” Lexa admitted.

“I’m sorry for waking you earlier,” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa moved her hand to gently tilt her mate’s chin up. “Never apologize. I want to be up so I can be there for you. I sleep better when I know you are safe in my arms.”

“I sleep better being in your arms, hearing your heartbeat, knowing that this isn’t a dream and that the flashbacks and nightmares I have _are_ the dreams,” Clarke informed her honestly.

“Well, if it is a dream, it is mine, niron,” Lexa told her.

Clarke smiled and moved so she was laying on her mate with her face tucked under her chin. She kissed the mating mark she had left on her alpha and relaxed. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa squeezed her gently. “I love you, too.”

Clarke sighed. “We should probably get up before Raven empties the ocean of all of its fish.”

Lexa chuckled. “I tried already, someone stopped me from saving some fish for you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “So sorry I enjoy your cuddles.”

Lexa’s hands moved to Clarke’s sides and started to tickle her.

The blonde shrieked with laughter and sat up batting her mate’s hands away as Gustus and Ryder came charging into the tent with weapons raised.

The couple both stopped and looked at them in surprise.

Clarke huffed out a laugh. “I guess you aren’t the only one on edge being here.”

Lexa sat up and looked at their confused guards. “ _Moba_ , we are safe.” (sorry)

The large _gonas_ nodded and left the tent without a word. (warriors)

Clarke started laughing again and tried to muffle it against her mate’s shoulder.

Lexa sighed and rubbed a hand up and down her omega’s back. “This is going to be a long trip for them.”

Her mate’s words just made Clarke laugh harder.

∞∞∞∞

Raven was having an absolute ball. This place was the shit. There was so much stuff, and Luna promised that Raven could have anything she wanted as long as she showed them what she was taking before she took it. Monty was happy to hear that, as well. Anya was sure to remind them that there was only so much room on the wagons and that they were there to get the radio set up. With what Raven and Monty were able to find, they were pretty sure they didn’t need anything that they had brought with them to get a radio set up.

Raven was scrounging through a room that was filled with tech, happy she had thought to bring flashlights with her, and her eyes grew wide. “Score!”

“What?” Monty asked from a closet across the hall.

“Found some solar panels, they look almost new. This room has a bunch of tools that we can use to install them, too!” Raven informed him excitedly.

Monty grinned. “This must be some kind of maintenance office or something.” Unfortunately, all the signs with room names were made with metal, so were too rusted over to read. Still, they must be in the right wing of the facility in order to find what they could use. They had been there almost a week at this point and Raven and Monty had been combing through the rig trying to find anything helpful. The main office already had a lot of things set up, so they had been searching for ways to power it all up, which was slow going with just a couple of flashlights and torches, as this place turned out to have an incredible amount of rooms.

“Since they have these, there’s probably already set ups on the roof,” Raven told him.

Monty nodded in agreement.

“You will _not_ be going on the roof!” Anya said from the hallway.

Raven rolled her eyes at her mate’s overprotectiveness. Anya had luckily calmed down from when they first got there but still refused to let Raven do anything she deemed “too risky.” It worked in Raven’s favor as she never had to do any heavy lifting.

“I can go and check it out. I’m sure they must have gone up there at some point,” Monty offered.

“Ask Hutch to go with you as translator,” Raven told him.

Monty nodded and left.

“Does this mean you won’t need as much from shore?” Anya asked leaning against the doorway.

Raven looked at her mate and smiled. “Yep. I knew this place would have a lot of things, but I never imagined it would be _this_ awesome. Plus, now we might be able to get some lights going on, so they don’t have to worry so much about wood for torches.”

Anya grimaced remembering what happened with the warehouse lights.

Raven laughed at her alpha. “Don’t worry. If we are right, we will just need to replace what is probably already on the roof, so it will already be set up with the proper wiring. We should just have to replace some of the lights.”

Anya nodded and looked around the room.

Raven stood up and wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck. “I’m so happy you are finally starting to understand some of the things I say,” she informed the confused alpha before reaching up on her tip toes to give her a kiss.

Anya smiled at her and gave her another kiss. “Do you need any help with anything?”

Raven shook her head. “We have to see what Monty finds on the roof before we start moving things. These are too heavy to move if we don’t need them.”

Anya nodded. “I will ask Luna for some volunteers to help.”

Raven grinned. “Thank you for agreeing to come here. This place is awesome!”

Anya sighed. “There wasn’t much of a choice.”

Raven’s grin fell. “Do you think they’ll be able to help Clarkey?” Her best friend was looking a lot worse for wear, but explained that things would be worse before they got better. Something about the healing process…

“I hope so,” Anya admitted. “I don’t know how long Lexa will be able to handle seeing Clarke so tortured.”

Raven rested her head against her alpha’s chest. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice. I mean, did I get so used to the dark circles under her eyes during the time Lexa was in Arkadia that I haven’t paid attention to them since?”

Anya rubbed a soothing hand up and down her omega’s back. “I think Clarke has gotten really good at hiding how much things affect her.”

Raven sighed. “I don’t know if I wish I could have known her on the Ark or not. I can’t be sure I wouldn’t be one of those bitter omegas that hated on her, too.”

Anya stopped rubbing Raven’s back and held her closer. “The circumstances that you all lived under caused you to act differently. I hope now that alpha rule is done in Arkadia, everyone learns to be a better version of themselves. For all that she has been through, Clarke has been strong because she _had_ to be. Now, she can relax and rely on others, she can trust others, and if the lessons she learns here help her come to terms with her past so it no longer haunts her, she and Heda will be unstoppable.”

Raven knew that her mate was right. She had seen how Clarke led the 100. She is incredibly intelligent and calculating. She was able to figure out the strengths of those around her and built them up to better themselves. And as much as omegas may have hated on her while they were on the Ark, when it came down, Raven knows that her best friend earned many omegas’ respect. It hurt to watch as her friend stepped in to take the beatings or punishments of other omegas. Raven wished she could be as strong as Clarke has been. She was just happy that Clarke had those few days of freedom each month to find love, even if no one knew what was going on during the blonde’s heat. The brunette’s thoughts were interrupted by a heavy ripping sound and a loud metallic squeal.

“Raven!” Monty called.

The omega and her mate went out to the hallway and saw sunlight streaming into the hall through a small opening. Anya went first to check it out, silently telling her mate to stay back.

“Monty?” Anya asked.

“Awesome! We opened three other hatches before we found the right one,” Monty told the confused alpha.

“What else did you find, dude?” Raven asked, now coming up beside her mate.

Monty grinned down at her. “There are so many solar panels up here, Rae! I am fairly certain the ones up here are all unusable. From what I can tell from the one that I was able to pry up from its outlet, the fact that it was covering the important parts means we might just have to replace the panels themselves.”

“And since there are hatches, we can probably just transfer these new ones up there more easily!” Raven said excitedly.

“Exactly!” Monty responded with a wider grin.

Raven clapped and then rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Time for some genius magic!”

∞∞∞∞

During the week here, Lexa was shown around the Floukru home by Luna’s second-in-command, Chris. He introduced her to many of the members of the pack. She was sure to ask them the reasons that they had left their original pack, in order to try and change things so it was better for all who still live in those packs. She was pleased that some just didn’t want to have to join in battles and just wanted to live in peace. Others had sadder stories, which consisted of harassment, threats, and violence. She made sure to note which areas of which packs those people originated from, to see if there was something she could do to help those areas.

The ones she was worried about were the ones that did not talk to her. Chris informed her it was mostly former Sankru and Delfikru. This made the alpha wonder if there was more to their ambassadors attempted coup than meets the eye. She asked Chris to bring some of them, or at least some representatives to talk to her. She promised that it was in good faith and she wanted to the solve the apparent problems. Chris promised and had been working on getting them to talk to her.

Today, Lexa knew that Clarke was having a slower day of training. Her mate’s nightmare’s the first few days that they were there seemed to only get worse, but she had been assured that this was part of the process of healing by Luna. Still, without being able to fight Clarke’s demons herself or accomplish the work needed for her mate, she did everything she could to make life easier for her beautiful blonde omega. During lunch, the alpha was quick to grab two plates of the meal that was provided. She was told it was a type of fish that she had not tried, plus there was an amazing bread that she remembers from her visits to Yujiedakru (Broadleaf). The vegetables were reminiscent of Trishanakru. It was a wonderful mix and Lexa appreciated it. She left the dining area and made her way topside to find her mate who was sitting alone looking out upon the ocean and sky. “Mind if I sit here?” the alpha asked.

Clarke looked up at her. “That depends. Is that plate for me?”

Lexa shrugged. “If you play your cards right.”

Clarke smirked. “I’ll let you touch a boob later.”

Lexa immediately sat down and offered her both plates.

“Both plates?” Clarke asked with a chuckle.

Lexa smirked. “You have two boobs.”

Clarke laughed out heartedly at that and shoved one of the plates back at her mate. “How is your day going?” Clarke asked before moaning at the taste of the fish she was given.

Lexa had to chastise herself for the flicker of excitement she felt in her cock.

“Hey,” Clarke said, bumping her shoulder into her alpha’s, “are you okay?”

Lexa looked at her with darkened eyes. “Just trying to control myself as you enjoy your meal.”

Clarke smirked. “Don’t worry, baby, you are the only _person_ that gets my moans.”

Lexa playfully growled and nipped at her mate’s shoulder.

“But really, how is your day?” Clarke asked again.

Lexa smiled at her omega. “It is going well. I’ve spoken with many that have come from other packs. I have much work ahead of me concerning those packs that talked to me. Luckily, Harper had been lost for something to do while here and offered to write down the things I hear.”

Clarke looked surprised. “Really? I know she is looking for something to do now. Though, with this being foreign territory, I’m surprised she isn’t with Monty.”

Lexa frowned and sighed. “Monty is working with Raven.”

Clarke frowned, too. “Honestly, it shouldn’t take too much time before she is okay near Anya. I mean, hell, Anya submitted to her.”

Lexa nodded. “True though that may be, she is nervous and apparently feels more comfortable around me.”

Clarke nodded. “You spoke as though some people wouldn’t talk to you,” the omega prodded.

The brunette nodded. “Those from Sankru and Delphikru still haven’t been willing to talk.”

“Really?” Clarke asked looking surprised.

“There must be more to why those two ambassadors were with Nia. I requested to meet with them, or at least representatives when they are ready,” Lexa informed her mate.

Clarke looked at her mate apprehensively, “Are you taking Gustus?”

Lexa sighed. “No.”

“Lex!”

“No, please listen to my reasoning,” Lexa requested.

The blonde took a deep breath and motioned for her mate to go on.

“I want them comfortable enough to tell me what is truly going on. If I bring a guard, they may be intimidated. I don’t want that. I need to know if there is something that is causing packs in the Coalition to rebel. How can I stop it if I don’t even know what it is?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke sighed and looked down at her forgotten plate of food. She shoveled a scoop of vegetables into her mouth and her eyes closed, clearly holding back from making anymore noises. Once she was done chewing and swallowed she looked at her mate. “Just, please, have someone at the door.”

The brunette smiled at her omega. “At the very least, Chris will be in there with me.”

Clarke nodded. She had met Luna’s second-in-command the night they arrived. She got a good feeling from him, he seemed to truly believe in Luna’s ideals for their pack and did everything he could to make sure they all felt welcomed.

Lexa told her. “Is training going well?”

Clarke shrugged. “It is. It is a lot of meditation and talking so far, which is helping with what Aden taught us about resisting alpha pheromones. They have really expanded upon what he taught us about becoming one with your wolf. I think it will help in multiple ways, and will have to go over it with Raven, Harper, and O. The bad part is, during meditation times, sometimes if I think too much, my brain… goes to the bad places.”

Lexa leaned over and kissed her mate’s temple. “You are strong, my love. You are a leader, and so intelligent. As well as utterly loved and undeniably sexy.”

Clarke smirked at her alpha. “I’m pretty sure thinking about some of those things will not apply to what I am learning.”

Lexa shrugged and looked at the blonde innocently. “Just trying to remind you of some of your assets.”

Clarke laughed and bumped her shoulder into her mate’s. “You be quiet and enjoy your lunch.”

Lexa smirked. “As you wish, niron.”

∞∞∞∞

They were halfway through their second week there. Lexa had been sat in a chair at the end of a room that was long for the facility, undoubtedly used for meetings originally, as well. She was wondering what Chris had been able to set up. She knew she had nothing to fear, and she was truly wondering what had gone on in these packs to make them so distrustful of her. She hoped that she could figure out all of the problems the people of this new pack. The alpha watched as Chris ushered in at least five of each from their former packs. She sat stoically and tried to feel the mood of the people coming in to talk to her.

“As I’ve told you, Heda has come here to ask you what has happened in your former packs. She wants to know in order to do better in the future,” Chris announced.

Two alphas scoffed.

“Please, let this be peaceful,” Chris told them before standing behind Heda.

Lexa focused on the scoffing alphas. “Since the two of you seem so aghast at my wanting to help, please tell me why.”

A female alpha from Sankru stepped forward with fire in her eyes. “Our people were taken and you did nothing. Our strongest warriors were ripped from their families and you act as if it was of no concern of yours. The Coalition is a joke.”

Lexa looked at this alpha with confusion. “What are you even talking about? Who is missing?”

The Sankru alpha looked taken aback. “Our ambassador went to you and you imprisoned him. There was no help ever sent. Our strongest warriors were being picked off one by one. Same with Delphikru. How do you not know about this?” The woman asked.

Lexa stood up. “I was never informed of this by either of your ambassadors. Is this why they decided to side with Nia? Did she promise something? Because, had I known, I would have and now will do something about it.”

The people in the room seemed taken aback and looked at each other for answers.

“Are you saying our ambassadors said nothing?” the alpha from Delphikru asked.

Lexa nodded her head in confirmation.

A beta from Sankru stepped forward. “Heda, our ambassadors told us you were informed and decided nothing was to be done. They made it seem like nothing was going to happen. Azgeda came in to help and promised change. They disappeared as simply as others.”

Lexa was perplexed. “Do you have any idea as to what has been happening?”

One omega male from Delphikru stepped forward. “When they attacked my village, there was a red gas. All that breathed it in fell to the ground. I was only spared because I was with a hunting party. The four of us watched as our people were picked through, some dragged away… including my mate,” he told her with tears in his eyes.

“What did you do then?” Lexa asked.

“We ran as fast as we could to Bama (Delphikru capital). When there the ambassador was informed. He said he would take it to you,” the originally Delphikru member admitted.

“How long ago was this?” Lexa asked.

“Almost two years,” the omega answered.

Lexa gasped and sat back on the chair she was sitting on. She looked at the Sankru member that was standing up. “Is it the same for Sankru?”

The alpha nodded slowly.

“Do you remember when Azgeda came to your packs?” Lexa asked. They all agreed it was about a year ago. The Heda shook her head, cursing Nia’s long dead body. She stood. “Your ambassadors did nothing but try to displace me. They and your former leaders must have believed in Azgeda more than they believed in the Coalition and attempted a coup. They failed you and their coup attempt. Had I been informed of what you are telling me, we could have had _gonas_ from the entire Coalition sent to find out what was happening. We could have had people in the proper places to stop this long ago.”

The people in front of their Heda looked taken aback, all of them.

The Heda was then inundated with stories of family members going missing, red smoke, and carnage. Lexa was horrified to find out what her people had gone through while having terrible representation. Lexa stood up. “I need to bring my top general in. Luckily, she is here. We will need to spread your stories between those from different former packs in order to find similarities, in case this is happening anywhere else, and then we can, hopefully, find a solution.”

“There is no solution against the, Maunon. They have too much _tek_. They will take us out,” an older beta told her.

Lexa growled and stood tall. “These Maunon did not take Heda into their equation.”

The room all kneeled and showed her their necks.

“Now that I know, I will not fail you. I promise to make sure those who thought siding with Nia would somehow protect them. She only wanted your former packs to bow to her and had no plans to actually help you. Now that I know, like your former ambassadors _should_ have told me, I will do my best to help your former pack members. Once we are done here, we will continue our journey to your former lands,” Lexa told them with conviction.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was lying back staring at the sky as her mind battled between everything she had learned versus everything she had been through with her original people. Her mind was thrown into the gamut and she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to get clear.

“Yo, Clarkey, is there something interesting up there?” Raven asked lying next to the blonde.

Clarke chuckled. “Just the clear blue sky. When the sun goes down, there is much more to see,” Clarke informed her friend.

Raven huffed. “I’ll have to make Anya wake me so I can see it.”

“I assume that means you go into a food coma right after dinner.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “You should know by now, Clarkey, I have an endless supply of stomach for food here, well, really, for anywhere,” Raven informed her.

Clarke chuckled.

“How are you doing, Clarkey?” Raven asked.

The blonde sighed. “I’m torn up. I can’t bring myself to enter this place and it has been almost two weeks. The people I am working with are bringing everything to the surface, it just doesn’t seem fair to them. My mind is a mess, but I know that is the way it should be before things are put back together.”

Raven reached out and clasped her friend’s hand. “No matter what, I’ve got you, Clarkey. I know Your boo has you, too. I mean, technically you have her, let’s be real, Heda is a puppy for you.”

Clarke snorted out a laugh.

“I’m not wrong,” Raven said grinning at her friend.

Clarke shook her head. “That you are not.”

“Through all that negative stuff you should remember: You won. You have an alpha that praises you, omega or not, and will kill anyone that tries to be negative about you. You brought the most awesome omega around to join you on your journey, allowing her to get the most incredible sex that has ever been had.”

Clarke just turned and raised an eyebrow at Raven.

“You have made the biggest difference in omega lives for Ark omegas, even if some don’t deserve it, they now have a choice. You are a badass, Clarkey. Maybe not as badass as me, but you are getting there,” Raven told her with a smirk.

Clarke laughed and then hugged her best friend close.

The two were surprised when furs were placed over their bodies. Looking behind them, they found their alphas smiling at them.

“We don’t want you to catch colds,” Lexa informed them as she sat next to her mate.

Anya followed suit and sat next to Raven.

“Aww, see Clarkey? Puppies,” Raven said grinning at her best friend.

Clarke laughed at the frown on Anya’s face. “You weren’t wrong.”

Raven smirked. “I’m never wrong.”

“I seem to recall something about a small fire in your warehouse not too long ago,” the blonde teased.

Raven scoffed. “Doesn’t mean I was wrong, it was just a slight miscalculation,” the genius said defending herself. She bumped Clarke’s shoulder with her own causing the blonde to laugh and her mate to growl.

Clarke turned to her alpha and caressed her cheek. “She didn’t hurt me. We are just playing.”

Lexa huffed and kissed her forehead before putting an arm around her mate’s shoulders. “Dinner will be starting soon.”

Raven cheered excitedly, causing them all to laugh.

Clarke looked at her mate. “What happened in your meeting?”

Lexa sighed. “There was a reason for the attempted coup. The ambassadors were not doing their jobs and did not give me some important information. People from Sankru and Delphikru have been kidnapped, for the last two years by people they call Maunon. They said that these Maunon come in these big suits that cover their entire bodies and release a red smoke that renders people unconscious and then take villagers.”

Clarke looked at her with concern. “Do they know anything else?”

Lexa shook her head. “Not much. They were seen with fayagons (guns) and have killed any that try to go after them. One Sankru alpha said she was able to spear one of the Maunon and when he pulled the spear out, his skin turned red and started bubbling.”

“Those suits are probably biohazard suits. These Maunon must not be able to handle the radiation. Maybe they are from a bunker in the area. I wonder why they are coming out now,” Raven theorized.

Anya growled. “Let them come, we will defeat them.”

“Not if they use the knockout gas on you,” Clarke reminded her.

The blonde alpha huffed.

“We will have to be very calculating in dealing with these Maunon,” Lexa stated.

Raven nodded. “When I get the radio up, I can contact Sinclair to look up old bunkers in that area.”

Lexa and Anya looked at the brunette omega with confusion.

“Where you have actual books to read, on the Ark books and manuals were all on a computer, which takes up less space. It makes it a bit easier to research things as he will just have to type a few words into the computer and it will bring up everything under that subject,” Clarke tried to explain.

Lexa nodded her head slowly, looking like she was at least somewhat understanding.

Anya looked lost.

Raven patted her mate’s cheek gently. “It’s okay, Cheekbones. You’ll understand eventually. I’ll soon be able to power up one of the computers in the warehouse to show you.”

Anya just rolled her eyes.

“Does this mean we are going to Sankru or Delphikru next?” Clarke asked.

Anya growled. “Unfortunately.”

“We will have many scouts go out ahead of us in order to avoid the Maunon. There have been no attacks on those packs’ capitals as far as anyone knew, so we should be okay there. And since the pack leaders reside in the capital, we will get to the truth of what happened with the ambassadors and Nia,” Lexa said, clenching her jaw when talking about the traitor she killed.

Clarke squeezed her mate’s leg.

“We will not be going quickly, though. I want you to be able to finish your sessions,” Lexa told her omega, caring green eyes looking into blue.

“Is this not more important?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Lexa and Anya said at the same time.

Clarke was surprised.

“Plus, I need to get the radio up and running so we can contact Sinclair. Monty and I found some fun stuff and are working on powering this joint up. Well, at least partially. We are hoping to get some lights working, so they don’t have to use torches all of the time. It would be safer for them. Derrick, Luna’s mate, has been really interested in what we are doing, so I’ve started teaching him some things. He is a quick study, so if anything happens here, he should be able to patch things back together at least partially,” Raven informed them.

Clarke looked at her best friend with a quirked eyebrow. “Are you sure he is understanding what you are saying?”

Raven rolled her eyes.

“Lincoln has been helping me translate. Raven speaks, Monty explains what she said in easier terms, Lincoln and I translate the rest of the way,” Anya told her.

Clarke chuckled.

“It is not my fault people can’t understand my awesomeness!” Raven defended herself.

Anya just shook her head and kissed the brunette omega’s temple.

Ryder came up to them and informed them that dinner was ready.

Raven giddily popped up from where they were sitting and pulled her mate up impatiently.

Clarke smiled at her friend’s happiness.

“I’ll go get you a plate,” Lexa told her mate softly, kissing her cheek.

Clarke turned and kissed her lips. “Thank you, baby.”

The brunette alpha gave her a soft smile and got up to follow their friends.

Ryder stood near Clarke as they waited for the blonde’s mate to come back.

Clarke saw Luna exit from one of the doorways close to her and stood to greet the pack leader.

Luna smiled at her. “I have some of my people setting up tables and chairs, so we can all eat together out here again.”

Clarke blushed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

The curly haired woman shrugged. “It is not a hassle. Plus, many want to get to know you better. We all would like to know how you whipped Heda so thoroughly,” she informed the omega with a smirk.

Clarke laughed. “It might just be because of my boobs, if we are being honest.” With all the therapy, Clarke has had to lose her filter with Luna, which has in turn made them quite close. Clarke has found that the curly-haired alpha and her mate have enjoyed teasing Lexa by flirting with the blonde non-stop when Heda is within hearing distance. It is very amusing to Clarke, which is something that becomes very enjoyable later in the evenings as Lexa reminds the blonde who her alpha is.

Luna joined her laughter. “Though I’m sure that is a plus, I have a feeling there is more to it than that.”

Clarke shrugged.

“Come, let us dine,” Luna said motioning the way to where the tables were being set up and Clarke followed willingly.

∞∞∞∞

The next few weeks were filled with blood, sweat, genius, and tears. Raven and Monty had gotten the rig set up with electricity, allowing the kru to explore more of the structure that they had claimed as their home. Luna was beyond excited to find that they had areas that were more accessible now with the easy lighting, meaning they had more areas for people to live and could therefore expand the pack’s population. Several of Floukru were having issue with the brightness of the lights, but once Raven had shown them how to turn the lights off, they were pleased. There was also construction being done to allow for candlelight for a softer light that would not be safe without proper ventilation in certain areas. Lexa was thrilled that they were able to provide this comfort for the Floukru with all the new technology thrust upon them. Clarke wasn’t fooled. If Polis was able to run completely on electricity, their suite would still only have candles if Lexa had her way.

With all the advances, Monty and a few Floukru workers retained injuries, mostly cuts. Once Raven got the radio working, Clarke requested tetanus shots to be sent in order to protect everyone from further harm. Monty thought he was up to date, but Clarke and Harper forced him to have another one just to be safe. Also, once the radio was active, Raven had Arkkru working on digging up information based on former Sankru and Delphikru accounts of the Mountain Men. Raven was updated daily with information. The genius had even fixed a computer to receive images in order for them receive the information they needed in typed form, as well as images of the old world that showed who and where these Maunon could originate from. Satellites were built to last and Raven praised the skies they were placed in everyday to be able to receive this information. If Floukru was able to receive it, that meant Polis would be able to, too, once Raven set up the proper system.

Luna had freaked out at the computer, but Raven had assured her that she would only use it when she was there. Lexa promised that she would not inform anyone as to where they had gotten the information and pointed out that technically it was all from Arkkru, anyway. Luna settled down, which was helped by her mate being so excited by the new advanced tek. Raven had promised not to show him too much or get him stuck on porn. Which led to Luna being lost as to what porn was or why it could possibly be a bad thing, worried that her mate could get sick.

Clarke’s studies had run her into the ground, grated her into the soil, all in order to slowly building her back up. There were few days that she didn’t end up in tears at some point. Luna assured her that it wasn’t weakness to cry and when it seemed excessive, she quietly reminded the blonde that she was with child which could also cause excess emotion. At other times, the Floukru gurus (as Clarke liked to call them), put her mind, body, and soul through tests and challenges. Luna made sure they stopped often to keep Clarke hydrated and fed. During the initial week, Clarke’s nightmares had been worse, much to Lexa’s displeasure. Luna assured Heda that it was normal because they were discussing all that Clarke had been through, bringing it to the surface. Clarke was impressed by the knowledge Luna possessed, since it seemed to rival her own when it came to medicine in some instances. It really brought home the fact that they came from the same ancestors. Where Clarke had text references and videos, Luna had real life experience and knowledge passed down through oration. When Clarke pointed that out one day to Lexa, the alpha had grinned adorably and stated their pup would be an unstoppable force when they combine their theoretical and practical knowledge to teach them. Clarke couldn’t disagree.

Clarke had invited Raven, Harper, and Octavia continued their lessons as best they could with dominance resistance during her normal therapies, Raven being the only one pouting about being away from her current duties. Clarke and Octavia had both started to far exceed their fellow omegas with their other trainings tying into this. Still, Octavia was able to resist Lincoln’s harshest call for dominance, but Clarke managed to resist even Anya to a point.

One call over the radio from Polis stopped everything. An entire Sankru village had been taken. There were remains left close to the mountain that harbored the enemy. Bits and pieces of hardworking Coalition members thrown about with no care. Lexa was furious. Since, in the last week, Clarke had only two nightmares, she insisted that they go and help. It was time. Lexa wanted to resist but knew that her mate spoke true. The Maunon were bolder than ever and it was time to stop them. Through a conversation with Gaia over the radio, Lexa called for armies from the thirteen clans to meet them near the border of Delphikru. It was time to go back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really means a lot. I'm sorry I suck at answering comments, I try from time to time, but, like I said, I suck. Still, I read and appreciate all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven being Raven.
> 
> They meet up with the armies of the 13 packs. 
> 
> Lexa gets her first dose of crazy pregnancy hormones.

They began their voyage to Delphikru’s border with a largely expanded parade of travelers. The Floukru army of healers, cooks, and others that filled in pretty much any non-direct combat job had joined them. Luna gave them well wishes and asked that they keep her apprised of the situation, to which Lexa agreed. Raven had been happy to hear that a couple of the people that Clarke had been working with were coming along, as well, so she could continue her sessions and they could help anyone else that needed it.

It was only the first morning away from the Floukru and Raven was pouting.

“Strik Sora, you don’t even know what you could find in our future stops, there is no need to feel so down,” Anya tried to soothe her depressed mate.

Raven huffed and then sighed. “I’m sorry, I just…” she sighed again, “I was having fun…”

Anya nodded. “I understand, Strik Sora. I can only tell you to think about what you need to create the best base for your radios and how what you collected will help with that and expanding communication.”

Raven nodded. “You’re right. I suppose I have a few things I could work on,” Raven said with another sigh

Anya chuckled and rolled her eyes as she reached back into her horse’s saddlebag. “Until then, my love, why don’t you play with this?” she asked presenting the brunette with a new puzzle box.

Raven squealed, startling the horse, whom Anya quickly settled.

“This one is so much bigger!” Raven exclaimed.

“That’s what she said,” Anya answered.

Raven absolutely lit up at her mate’s retort. “HOLD THE PARADE, I NEED TO FUCK MY MATE!”

∞∞∞∞

After a stop that was uncomfortable to everyone, they continued on.

“Next time, say no. I mean, trust me, you _can_ say no,” Clarke insisted to her mate.

Lexa nodded and kissed her mate’s cheek. “I thought it was an emergency with the way she was yelling! I didn’t hear what she was actually saying. Trust me, I will never fall for that again,” Lexa acknowledged with a quiver of disgust.

∞∞∞∞

After the debacle of Raven’s desperate cry for a stop, no one was given a pass to call for a halt. Still, Clarke couldn’t help but find her alpha’s dominance over all of the people they were traveling with attractive. The blonde couldn’t help but to lean back and nuzzle into her alpha’s neck, breathing in her woodsy scent. She was lost in a lust cloud and Lexa had started purring, which wasn’t helping with keeping her libido under control.

“Are you okay, niron?” Lexa asked in her ear.

“I want you so bad,” Clarke breathed out.

Lexa moved a piece of blond hair and kissed her omega’s neck. “We will be stopping to camp soon.”

Clarke sighed, wanting to stop right now. She wiggled her ass and could feel her mate’s length start to harden.

Lexa gripped onto the blonde’s hips and groaned. “I promise you, we will be stopping soon. Once we do, _we_ will be the ones making everyone uncomfortable and not Raven and Anya. I can smell your arousal and it is driving me crazy, niron.”

“I want you to take me. I want you to fuck me, baby. Let’s show these warriors what a real alpha can do,” Clarke demanded quietly.

Lexa growled in her mate’s ear before nipping it.

Clarke moaned lowly and tilted her head to give her alpha more access.

“Hey, hey now, no sexy times on the horse. That innocent animal doesn’t deserve to be scarred like that,” Raven said as Anya guided their horse to walk next to them.

Clarke growled and bared her teeth at her friend before she could stop herself.

Raven’s eyes widened and Anya immediately became defensive.

Clarke was shocked. The anger that had coursed through her had taken over her logic completely. It felt primal, and she was ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Rae. I don’t know why that happened.”

Raven swallowed visibly before waving her hand dismissively. “All good, Clarkey.” She smirked, “Maybe next time we stop, you take care of your issue. I wouldn’t want you killing someone due to sexual frustration.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Since you are the only one that would be stupid enough to cockblock me, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“What does “cockblock” mean?” Lexa asked innocently.

Raven started laughing.

Clarke smiled in amusement, especially with Anya looking at them curiously as well. “It means obstructing you from getting sex.”

Anya frowned. “There should be a law against that.”

“I may have to make one,” Lexa agreed.

Clarke chuckled. “You _do_ realize that the person that would break that law the most is your mate, right?” the blonde asked the general.

Anya’s frown deepened.

“Aw, come on, Clarkey. You know I’d break out of jail just so I could bother you again,” Raven said with a cheeky grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes, very aware she was speaking true. “Why don’t you try cockblocking O and Lincoln or Monty and Harper? It would be safer for you.”

“Pssh, have you seen O recently? I’m fairly certain cockblocking her would be the opposite of safe,” Raven answered.

Anya growled and hugged Raven closer to her body.

Clarke laughed. “You may have a point.”

“Octavia is becoming quite the warrior. I’ve been thinking about making her an official member of our guard,” Lexa informed them.

Clarke grinned and leaned back to kiss her mate’s jaw. “That’s awesome! I’m sure she would be honored.”

“You trust her now?” Anya asked.

Lexa nodded. “She has really been proving herself. I had a few discussions with her while we were with the Floukru, she has a sharp eye and a strategic brain that will benefit her well in battle. She also spoke to me of what she experienced when we were in Arkadia and it seems to have had a big impact on her.”

“Yeah, she told me about what she saw. I was happy to hear that those omegas that had been hidden away are doing better. They still have a while to go yet, but their progress is very positive,” Raven informed them.

Clarke nodded. “I actually spoke to Jackson over the radio. He told me about them. It will be slow going for them, but they are heading towards good health.”

“Did you hear Jaha and Murphy disappeared? Jaha was fully expecting to be named Chancellor. I have no doubt that he is bitter as hell,” Raven said.

“I’m surprised he left but I have no doubt that you are right. Even after… I mean with the, uh…” Clarke was trying to focus on what she was talking about without thinking about her mother.

“When I made the speech about changes in Arkadia, he looked overly confident. I have no doubt that he was surprised that I meant what I said about alpha rule being over in Arkadia. During the voting, I was informed by those counting the ballots that several alphas had been written in, Jaha had the most votes in that regard. I have no doubt alphas were the only ones not following directions,” Lexa stated as she pushed soothing pheromones out for her mate.

Clarke relaxed into her alpha, appreciating that she stepped in.

“I guess I’m not surprised about that,” Raven said. “Was he still outvoted, though?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes, and by a lot. Arkkru betas and omegas are done with alphas exerting their dominance by force. They all seemed rather pleased with getting to vote and being supported by Coalition forces. Overall, I think it helped them accept being part of the Coalition.”

Raven was looking at Clarke with concern but seemed to understand she needed a few moments. “Well, Sinclair is definitely making positive changes. I talked to Wick, one of the people that was here when Arkkru was made a member of the Coalition. The idiot can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life, so he gave me all of the gossip. Omegas are mostly continuing their self-defense and domination resistance training in the mornings and are now working on learning jobs that they actually want to do rather than sticking with the ones they were forced to do.”

Lexa nodded approvingly. “Yes, Indra informed me of that. She has found several omegas and betas that are excellent hunters now that they know how to use bows and arrows. She said that the omegas were the best at preparing the animals to be cooked and keeping the furs intact enough for future uses.”

Clarke cleared her throat and decided to join back in on the conversation. “That isn’t all that surprising. Omegas usually had the dirtiest jobs, because they were something alphas and betas didn’t want to do.”

“Fools, all of them,” Anya growled out.

“Hey, it is getting better. And the Ark alphas are learning that they aren’t as big and bad as they thought they were. Plus, Clarkey, here, got us out of there, so we don’t have to worry about them,” Raven assured her mate.

The caravan came upon an open field and the call to stop was sounded. Immediately some warriors started scouting the area and others started setting up camp.

Clarke’s eyes lit up as she saw tents starting to be put up.

“Uh-oh, I hope you are well rested, Heda, looks like Clarkey is about to wear you out,” Raven snarked.

Clarke flipped off her friend as she waited for her mate to dismount. “Try not to fall off the horse this time, Rae,” the blonde retorted as she swiftly swung her leg over the animal and landed on the ground without problem.

Raven scoffed at the blonde’s sass and started grumbling under her breath.

Clarke wasn’t sure what her friend was saying but she heard something about “disrespect,” “stupid horses,” and “know-it-all blondes.” She laughed when she heard Raven dismount and be caught by her mate. This time it was so uncoordinated that Anya ended up on her ass with Raven on top of her.

“Fuck you, Griff!” Raven yelled.

Clarke laughed and then grabbed her mate’s hand. “Let’s go check on the status of our tent.”

Lexa grinned and allowed herself to be pulled into the camp as a young warrior came up to take their horse.

The powerful couple not only ended up making everyone in the camp feel awkward, they also seemed to impress some. When it was time for dinner, several people gave them nods of respect and it had Raven cackling with laughter. Clarke just shrugged it off and smirked, happy to have a mate that satisfied her so thoroughly.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa was pounding into her from behind, causing the blonde to shout out her pleasure. It had taken some convincing, but Clarke had finally gotten convinced her mate that she was okay to be fucked hard. Now Clarke was reaping the rewards for winning the disagreement. Her hands clutched into the furs of their bedding as her alpha’s thick, long cock kept hitting her g-spot. She could feel the pressure in her lower abdomen as her orgasm built. Clarke was having a hard time holding it off with how fast and hard her mate was thrusting into her.

The brunette growled. “Fuck, you feel so good, niron!”

“Yes, Lexa, yes!” Clarke shouted out as she felt her mate’s knot inflate and start to hit her clit, pushing her over the edge. “Lexa!”

The alpha pushed her knot inside her mate, extending the blonde’s orgasm as she spilled her seed deep inside of her. Lexa groaned as she collapsed onto Clarke’s back and kissed her shoulder before rolling them to their sides. “You are amazing, niron.”

Clarke just patted her mate’s arm that was around her, not able to form proper words after such an amazing orgasm.

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s mating mark, making the blond shudder in pleasure. “Unfortunately, when my knot deflates, we will have to get ready to leave. We are close to where the meeting point with the armies of the thirteen clans.”

Clarke groaned and just wiggled back as much as she could, enjoying the feeling of her mate’s skin against her own.

They stayed attached to one another in a comfortable silence.

Clarke had been lucky for the past week of travel, she had only had one nightmare. She was happy Lyra and Kaley had been able to come with them to continue working on her therapy. The only downside was with the travel, sometimes she had to forego riding with Lexa and instead rode in a wagon to work with the two women. It was probably better for all of them, as her craving for her mate was just about insatiable, to the point that she was able to convince Lexa to stop at least once more than normal per day. It made their travels slower than previously anticipated and Nyko and Gustus warned them that people were becoming suspicious of the reasoning. Lexa assured the blonde that those of her main guard would be supportive. Clarke feared that meant they would also become overprotective, just like Lexa, Anya, Gustus, Ryder, Starsky, and Hutch have been.

A few times during the ride, Clarke had gotten overly antsy and convinced Lexa that they could move along with the caravan in their wolf form. The alpha had been hesitant, but Clarke and Nyko both insisted that the exercise would be good for the pup. So, she begrudgingly agreed. Raven and Anya had joined them, as did Octavia and Lincoln and several guards. They didn’t run for long, being that Clarke and Raven were still much more out of shape in comparison to the others. Still, it was nice to run free in wolf form for a while.

Clarke was nervous about meeting with the armies. She knew that Indra would be there with the Trikru but was not looking forward to seeing who would be there from Arkkru. Her mate assured her that whoever it was, would be on their best behavior. Otherwise, Heda would put the smack down, as Raven put it.

Raven and Monty had started constructing a radio in the back of one of the wagons, so they could contact Polis and Arkadia quickly. Raven hadn’t been happy because they didn’t have the proper materials to bolt the machine down, so they were depending on ropes and the crazy genius wasn’t so sure her precious piece of machinery would stay together if they hit a big rock or bump. Monty had come up with the idea of covering the radio with a blanket and tying it down, so the radio was packaged together, safer from the elements or parts falling off due to uneven terrain. Raven was a little salty that she hadn’t thought of it first, but still celebrated the good idea.

When the caravan started moving once more, Clarke leaned back into her mate, cuddling into her alpha as much as she could. She sensed Lexa spreading her protective pheromones around her. She had had a nightmare the night before, one that had snippets of abuse from different alphas, betas, and omegas of Arkkru. The worst was her mom. Dreaming of Abby kept her on Clarke’s mind and made her even more nervous to meet up with the Arkkru army. She had no doubt that there would be several alphas, many of whom would most likely hate Clarke for being a part of the big changes in Arkadia.

“There won’t be anyone that can harm you. Ryder or I will be by your side the entire time, plus, you have learned to protect yourself quite well, niron. Trust your training,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

Clarke nodded knowing her mate was right.

“Heda, Hedatu,” Octavia said in greeting as she rode up next to them.

“Hey, O, how are you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m good. I’m curious as to what to expect when we meet up with everyone,” O inquired.

“It will be a large encampment. We are staying what seems to be out of range of these Maunon until we have a better idea of what is going on. A group of us will be heading towards the Delfikru capital once we get organized,” Lexa informed her.

Octavia nodded. “May I come with you?”

Lexa gave her a quick nod of acceptance. “Clarke and Raven will be joining us, as well. Monty and Harper have not decided yet. Monty believes his friend is coming with the Arkkru army and is debating on what to do.”

“Yeah, Monty and Jasper were basically attached at the hip for the longest time. After Jasper got speared, he kind of lost his way, which is when Harper and Monty started getting closer. If Jasper is coming with the army, he must have found some direction,” Clarke added to the conversation.

O nodded. “Well, I’m sure he will be on his best behavior being that he literally owes you his life.”

Clarke chuckled. “Or he is bringing moonshine.”

The dark-haired omega laughed, well aware of Jasper’s antics. The beta had had the biggest crush on Octavia when they first landed and followed her around like a pup. Unfortunately for him, Lincoln came into the picture rather quickly ruining his chances. Jasper begrudgingly accepted that Octavia would never be with him and that Lincoln was actually a good guy when Lincoln had helped Clarke save him by bringing natural medicines for her to use to heal him.

“How are you feeling, Clarke?” Octavia asked.

The blonde frowned. “I’m nervous about who else will be there from Arkkru.”

O smirked at her. “Don’t worry. Whoever it is will respect you or pay the consequences. There is no doubt in my mind that you are capable of kicking all of their asses. Plus, all omegas from the Ark appreciate what you have done to allow them freedom.”

Lexa tightened her hold on her mate. “If any try to fight my mate, they will find themselves facing the armies of the original twelve packs.”

Octavia nodded. “See, Clarkey? Nothing to worry about.”

Clarke chuckled. “If you say so.”

“We do,” Lexa assured her.

Clarke sighed and informed the two dark-haired women that she was going to work on meditations she learned with Floukru. She needed to find that peace before she faced what was ahead of them.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa was worried as her mate laid heavily against her. She knew Clarke needed to find her center, which is what Luna had told her to expect. When Luna explained what that meant it had made sense to Lexa as when she meditates she focuses on the Flame. Lexa just wished there was a way she could reinforce to her mate so she could fully understand and accept that if _any_ of Arkkru, or any other kru for that matter, tried to fight Clarke or her position, they would have the wrath of Heda come down upon them. She knows her mate will be strong in front of the warriors, but she just wanted her to know that she _was_ strong and the warriors will listen to her no matter what. She had been relieved when Kaley and Lyra had said they would be coming with them to continue with Clarke’s therapies. Yes, she was uneasy when Clarke was not within reach during their travels but she knew her mate would be better for it. The sooner Clarke was able to face her past and realize just how strong she truly is, the sooner she will become unstoppable.

They came upon the camp, many gona already having come out of their tents by the time Lexa and Clarke’s horse walked through the main path. All that were there kneeled and showed their necks.

“That isn’t just for me, niron. They are _your_ warriors, too,” Lexa whispered in her omega’s ear.

Clarke sighed.

Lexa was happy that the first group encountered was Boudalan (rock line), they were among the first to join the Coalition and had always made an effort to keep things peaceful. The warriors bowed willingly and Lexa appreciated and encouraged Clarke to nod at them, as well. The blonde sat regally before her and nodded at all of the warriors from the different packs as they passed by.

They had only made it through half of the packs when they reached the area that was designated for their tents as the Floukru army continued down the main lane to their assigned area.

“What happens now?” Clarke asked as Lexa brought their horse to a halt.

“I will be meeting with all of the generals to inform them of what we are doing here, you are welcome to join me,” Lexa informed her before dismounting. Clarke was able to get down smoothly, which is something Lexa couldn’t help but be proud of. It might be a little petty to be so competitive with Anya but the brunette was pleased that her mate was able to manage the workings of riding a horse before Raven. Though, at this point, Lexa wondered if the _tek_ genius would ever be able to get off a horse without falling.

“I think I will go with you. I’m curious to meet everyone,” Clarke said.

Lexa was surprised but happy to have her mate beside her. “I have no doubt that they are looking forward to meeting you, as well, niron.”

Clarke gave her a small smile.

Lexa could tell that her mate was still struggling and wondered how true Clarke’s reasoning was. Still, she knew that she would feel better having her mate close by and know that she is safe.

“Heda, Hedatu.”

Lexa looked behind herself to see Indra kneeling and showing her neck.

“Please rise,” Clarke told her.

Lexa had to hold back the big grin that threatened to spill onto her lips when her mate took control. “What can we do for you, _Wormana_ Indra?” (general)

“I wanted to offer an opportunity for you to inspect my _gona_ , Heda,” the general informed them.

Clarke looked at her mate questioningly.

“It is a way to ensure that the warriors are prepared properly and also has the effect of allowing me to show pride, which boosts morale,” Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded in understanding. “I’m sure that it helps that you fight _with_ them and don’t sit back expecting them to fight _for_ you, as well.”

Lexa gave her a small smile before focusing on the Trikru general once more. “It would be our honor. First, we need to gather the generals so I can explain why we are all here.”

Indra nodded once. “I will spread the word, Heda.”

“Mochoff, Indra.”

“So you are aware, Azgeda is not here yet, but scouts have confirmed it shouldn’t be long. They were right behind you,” The older alpha; informed them.

That made sense to the Heda with Azgeda being so far north. “As soon as they arrive, we will meet.”

Indra nodded once before taking her leave.

“So, will the tent be set up like it was outside of Arkadia?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. “Not exactly, being that we have a lot more _gona_ here, I have a separate tent for meetings with the generals. Our tent will still have my throne and a smaller space for meeting individuals. I had them expand our living quarters slightly, since I wasn’t sure how long we would be here.”

Clarke nodded while looking around.

Lexa could scent her mate’s nerves and pumped out more protective pheromones. “I had informed our guard that I wanted Harper, Monty, Octavia, and Lincoln’s tent near us. Floukru is not too far, either, as with their jobs, it is logical for them to be towards the middle of the camp. Plus, this way Lyra and Kaley will be close, as well.”

The blonde nodded in understanding, once again. “Are Harper, Monty, Octavia, and Lincoln sharing a tent?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. “I had discussed it with them. Harper and Monty seemed nervous about staying on their own, so Octavia had offered to share. Anya and Raven will be near us as well.”

“Does that mean we will be competing on who can make the most noise?” Clarke asked with a mischievous grin.

Lexa chuckled. “I suppose so.”

“Our poor guards,” Clarke lamented playfully.

“Our poor _guards_? Now that you said that, _I’m_ going to be distracted during the meeting,” Lexa groaned.

Clarke chuckled and gave her an unapologetic shrug.

“Hey, guys, how’s it going?” Harper asked as she, Monty, Octavia, and Lincoln came up to them.

Clarke took a deep breath, “Just discussing logistics.”

Harper looked at her curiously before shaking her head, seeming to decide she didn’t want to know. “What is going on now?”

“Azgeda has yet to arrive, though scouts said they were close behind us so they should be here soon. Once they are, there will be a meeting so I can tell them why we are here,” Lexa informed them. “And, just a reminder, as silly as it might seem since we are friends, when around others you still have to refer to us as Heda and Hedatu.”

The group nodded in understanding.

“Do you want me to go to the meeting with you?” Harper asked, making Monty look at her sharply in surprise.

Lexa tilted her head slightly. “If you would be comfortable with that. It could be helpful since you took notes from our meetings in Floukru.”

Harper took a steadying breath and nodded.

Clarke reached out and squeezed her friend’s arm. “It will be okay. I’m going to be there, too.”

Lexa looked at Octavia, “You can come as a guard, if you wish.”

Octavia’s eyes widened in surprise. “It would be my honor.”

“Gustus and Ryder will also be there. There shouldn’t be much trouble once the generals find out why we are here,” Lexa told them.

“Would it be okay if during the meeting I visited Arkkru?” Monty asked.

Lexa nodded and looked at Lincoln.

“I will go with you, so you don’t get lost,” Lincoln told the other guy, clearly understanding Heda’s look.

A commotion at one end of the encampment caused their attentions to turn.

“Looks like Azgeda is here,” Lexa stated.

“Where is Raven?” Clarke asked worriedly, seeming to just realize her best friend wasn’t with them.

“She’s fixing the radio. She wanted to get it up and running as quickly as possible,” Monty informed her.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa put an arm around her nervous mate, to which the blonde leaned into her alpha.

“Won’t Anya be at the meeting?” Octavia asked curiously.

“Yes,” the tall blonde general said coming up to the group. “Starsky and Hutch are with Raven, as well as a few other guards. She is setting up the radio further into the clearing over there to get more sun,” Anya informed them while indicating which direction her mate was in with a hand.

“Trying to increase the numbers in her fan club already?” Clarke asked in jest.

Anya huffed, causing the others to chuckle.

“We’ll give it a few more minutes than make our way to the meeting tent,” Lexa declared.

Anya nodded. “I’m going to head there now and make sure things stay organized,” the general stated before heading away from them.

Lexa looked at her mate who was still leaning heavily into her. She kissed her omega’s temple. “Maybe after the meeting you can take a nap.”

Clarke sighed. “What about inspecting the Trikru gona?”

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want,” Lexa informed her.

Blue eyes looked up into green. “I want to.”

“Okay, then. If at any time you get too tired, just let me know,” the alpha requested.

“I will,” the blonde promised.

Lexa looked around. Their guard was finishing setting up the tents, Ryder and Gustus were standing off to the side, close enough to jump into action if needed but far enough away to give them privacy. She looked at the group of Arkers and Lincoln, seeing varying degrees of anxiety, excitement, and determination. “Time to go.”

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was fascinated and nervous upon meeting all of the generals. She had thought the formalwear was fierce that she had seen in Polis when Arkkru was inducted into the Coalition. These were warriors, heavily armored, to the point that Clarke thought their outfits could be used as weapons with all the spikes and bones that covered the thick materials, much, much more intense than the politicians.

She held her head high as they had walked through the group that were all kneeling and showing their necks. Clarke caught several trying to steal glances at her as she walked by. Lexa was not pumping out her protective pheromones anymore, as they were in a tent and it would be obvious that she was doing it, plus it would make others uncomfortable. Clarke still felt strong with her hand in the crook of her alpha’s elbow.

When they reached the head of the table, Lexa looked to her and nodded her head once. Clarke was surprised, to say the least. Still, she looked around the room and said, “Rise.” All of the generals stood and couldn’t be more intimidating if they tried. Clarke looked around the room and finally spotted David Miller representing Arkkru. The man was a beta and his son, Nathan, was one of the 100. The fact that he was there as general of the Arkkru army really hit home the point that alphas were no longer in charge of Arkadia.

Lexa pulled out a chair for the omega to sit. Clarke smiled at her mate’s chivalry. Lexa sat in the chair next to her and once she was oriented the others in the room took their seats.

“It has recently come to my attention that Delfikru and Sankru have been under attack,” Lexa started.

The Delfikru general growled and slammed his fist down on the table. “Lies! You were told over a year ago and have done nothing!”

The Sankru general nodded his head in agreement.

“Silence! Do not disrespect your Heda!” Anya boomed, causing both generals to stop their movements and shut their mouths.

“Unfortunately for your packs, your ambassadors were lying to you when they claimed that they informed me. They lied and partnered with Queen Nia of Azgeda in an attempt to overthrow me. The reasons they had are not all that clear but knowing Nia kom Azgeda, she most likely approached them in order to cause disorder and ambivalence in the Coalition. It was not until we recently visited Floukru that I learned of the threat,” Lexa stated with a growl. “As you can see, once I heard of these Maunon, I brought my armies here to help free your packs of this scourge!”

“What is the plan, Heda?” Indra asked cutting off any argument that might be voiced.

“I am taking a small contingent of warriors with me to Bama to find out as much information as I can get. A messenger has already been sent to Sankru to have their pack leader to meet us there. After I have all the information I need, we will decimate this enemy,” Lexa declared.

Clarke couldn’t help but be turned on with how hot her mate was when she went full Heda mode. The blonde looked around the room and found that many were nodding in agreement.

“Now, here is what I have learned thus far,” Lexa stated, sharing all of the information that she had learned, about who these people are, their inability to walk the ground without protective suits, the way they deploy the red smoke in order to render warriors and villagers alike unconscious in order to do as they please.

Clarke had voiced the things Arkkru had found and exalted Harper with the notes she had taken and Raven for her research. Harper was nervous, so Clarke took over for her and did her best to explain the information. Many looked amazed about how the information was gathered but questions were stopped by Lexa, as that was not a priority.

Lexa was able to pinpoint on a map the location of Mt. Weather and instructed the generals to make a schedule of scouts to cover the areas where Maunon had been often seen, in order to track their movements.

Lexa nodded to Anya to take over the meeting and indicated to Clarke to join her as she stood. The Heda whispered into Harper’s ear, who immediately shook her head. Lexa nodded again and escorted both omegas out of the meeting tent.

“Are you okay, Harp?” Clarke asked.

The other blonde stretched her neck before nodding.

Clarke frowned. “We’ll get you to Monty soon.”

Harper started nodding again.

Clarke kissed her mate’s shoulder as she went from holding onto her alpha’s arm to comforting her fellow omega. “You’re fine. You gave incredible information. You did a great job,” Clarke told her releasing comforting pheromones.

“We will be at our tents soon,” Lexa affirmed, keeping vigilant for the omegas in her stead, even as Ryder and Gustus as well as the other guards she had appointed to Clarke’s guard surrounded them.

“Harper! Look who it is!” Monty shouted from down the main lane of the encampment, while bringing another man with him.

“Jasper! How are you?” Harper asked, giving the dark-haired man a hug.

The brunette-haired man pulled back and waved at Clarke. “Hey, Clarke!”

Lexa immediately growled and pushed the man down with her pheromones. “That is _Hedatu_ to you!”

Jasper’s head bounced up and down. “Of course, my bad, I forgot! I’m sorry!”

“Lex! Pull back,” Clarke begged pulling at her mate’s shoulder. “He didn’t mean anything by it!”

Lexa still sneered at the cowering man as she let her mate pull her back.

“Jasper, you need to call me Hedatu from now on,” Clarke informed the man.

Jasper nodded. “I know, they told us that, I just forgot, my bad. I didn’t mean to disrespect you.”

Clarke sighed, still pulling her mate back. “This isn’t something you can forget.”

“Right, you’re right, man, I’m sorry,” Jasper said tilting his head down and showing his throat.

Clarke swatted her mate’s hand away to envelop Jasper in a hug. “It will be okay. We have bigger fish to fry, now.”

“Scarier fish,” Jasper whispered when hugging her back.

Clarke pulled back and almost laughed at how Jasper was looking at her mate. If he only knew. “She isn’t the enemy.”

Jasper looked at her with wide eyes.

“Truly, dude, Heda is the best thing to happen to Arkkru,” Monty stated, clapping his hand against his friend’s back. “Only after, Hedatu, of course,” he said smiling at the pregnant blonde.

“Truth,” Harper agreed, winking at her fellow omega. “Now, Jasper, don’t be silly. Heda has done great things for Arkkru. She has given Arkkru a new way to survive. Please, just please try to make sure everyone knows that,” Harper stated.

Jasper nodded looking somewhat unconvinced. “Well, there are a few omegas here as soldiers that are actually fairly happy.” He frowned. “I’m actually kind of afraid of some of them.”

Clarke chuckled, not all that surprised. Jasper liked to have a good time, he wasn’t meant for war. He had never had much trouble on the Ark because no one took him seriously. The only thing that finally got him in enough trouble to be noticed and thrown into the Skybox is when he and Monty had been caught attempting to steal some weed from farm station.

“Well, uh, you guys want to come see who is here?” Jasper asked.

Clarke immediately went to her mate and wrapped her arms around on of Lexa’s arms.

“We were invited to inspect the Trikru army, so we will be going to do that shortly,” Lexa informed them.

Jasper nodded. “Talk about scary.”

Monty smacked his friend’s arm. “Why don’t we go,” he suggested.

The group left waving goodbye to Heda and Hedatu.

Lexa looked at her mate. “While we wait for the meeting to end, we should get something to eat.”

Clarke nodded, now realizing how famished she was. “That sounds incredible.”

Lexa gave her a small smile before leading the way back to their tent.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had successfully gotten her mate to lay down for a while after they finished their meal. She had been highly entertained when Clarke had basically inhaled her food and then started eyeing her own plate. The alpha gave it up willingly and even offered to have a guard fetch more for them if Clarke needed. The blonde had shaken her head, so Lexa led her to their bed and insisted they lay down for a while. She knew there were things she needed to do but making sure her mate and pups were okay was always going to be her priority.

Now, Indra had had her warriors line up to be inspected by the powerful duo after having them spar to show their talents. Lexa had been pleased by what they saw. She could tell that Clarke was impressed. What Lexa had not been happy to find is how some of the Trikru _gona_ glared at her mate when they didn’t think she was looking. She knew that some of them were from TonDC and surrounding areas, so she wasn’t sure if there blatant disregard for their own lives was due to Clarke’s actions when she first came down with the 100, or if it was due to Quint’s death. Either way, she was going to make sure none of those warriors came anywhere near her mate. She would kill them if she had to.

“Heda, Hedatu, it has been an honor. Know if you need anything, a Trikru warrior will be at your service,” Indra told them.

Lexa looked upon the line of warriors and looked back at Indra. “I hope that is true, General.”

Indra gave her a confused look.

“Why don’t we have a discussion in your tent,” Lexa stated more than requested.

Indra nodded once and led the couple and their guards towards her temporary home.

Gustus and Ryder followed them inside, but the rest of their guards stayed station around the tent.

“What is it that you need, Heda?” Indra asked tilting her head to show her neck.

Lexa could feel Clarke standing rigid beside her. She wasn’t sure if it was because her omega had sensed what was going on or if she was just nervous. “I noticed several looks from a few of your gona that I did not appreciate from a few of your _gona_ , General. It has me concerned they have their own agenda that has nothing to do with these Maunon and everything to do with my mate.”

Clarke’s hand started gripping her arm like a vice.

Indra growled. “Which ones?”

Ryder stepped forward, “Semet, Artigas, Denae, and Penn.”

Lexa looked at her mate’s guard with an appreciative nod.

Indra sneered. “From my understanding, Penn and Quint had some sort of relationship. Nothing formal, neither seemed to want the mate the other but it was still a relationship. Denae was a friend of Quint’s. Semet and Artigas were involved in several of the beginning skirmishes with Arkkru.”

Lexa just continued to gaze at the general, waiting for her to come up with her own plan.

Clarke pressed close to the brunette before taking a deep breath. “Quint was the cause of his own downfall. If those warriors have issue with that, then they didn’t know their friend very well from what I understand of his attitude. I will meet with the other two. If they have a problem with me, then I will resolve it.”

“No!” Lexa disputed.

Indra’s gaze was wide in surprise.

“Lexa, they will never accept me as Hedatu if all I do is hide behind you. We will be fighting people on all sides if I cannot stand up for myself. Yes, I am wary when it comes to Arkkru but I have a lifetime of issues with them. These original Coalition members need to learn my place is not one that can be disputed, and they have to accept it,” Clarke argued passionately.

Lexa huffed while searching for some way for her to be able to do it in her mate’s stead.

“Hedatu is right, Heda. I will stay with her and slit their throats myself if that is what needs to be done,” Indra promised.

Ryder grunted in agreement.

Lexa clenched her jaw, hating that they were right and now she was going to have to let her pregnant omega confront these veteran warriors.

Clarke reached up and caressed her alpha’s cheek. “It shouldn’t take long, and it is better to get it over and done with.”

Lexa sighed and turned fully to look at her mate. “Are you sure about this?”

Clarke nodded. “I am.”

Lexa closed her eyes and did her best to calm her overwhelming need to protect before kissing her mate’s forehead. “We could always have Anya here, too.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “You know Indra is more than capable of handling her warriors.”

The brunette sighed again and nodded, causing a brilliant smile to come from her omega.

“See, admitting I’m right isn’t all that bad,” Clarke teased.

Lexa huffed. “Much better than Raven.”

That got a snort of amusement out of everyone in the room.

“Maybe you can offer to spar with the other two. Just no killing them,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa frowned. “I don’t know how well that would go. After just inspecting them, it might not be seen positively.”

Clarke nodded thoughtfully her eyes going to Ryder and Gustus. “Will all warriors from the same pack stay together? Or do they socialize outside their own pack?”

Lexa looked at her mate thoughtfully. “Usually there is some mixing.”

“Well, then, why don’t we have some of our more faithful _gona_ that weren’t with us in TonDC, make mention of Quint and his absence. Remind them that it was his own doing. Hell, he didn’t even properly challenge you, he just came at us and tried to throw a knife at me,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa smiled proudly at her mate.

“What?” Clarke asked at her alpha’s look.

“That is some excellent strategizing, Niron,” Lexa told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh hush. Go and entertain yourself for a while so I can get this done.”

Lexa just gave her a quick kiss before leveling a glare at Indra. “I expect her back completely healthy.”

Indra tilted her head in submission. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa nodded and looked once more at her beautiful mate before taking her leave.

∞∞∞∞

For some reason, Clarke didn’t feel all that nervous. For some reason, dealing with these warriors was much easier than dealing with her nightmares or any of Arkkru. No matter what, though, she was here for business and it was something that needed to be done properly. Ryder was standing at her back as Tristen, another one of her guards, took his place inside the entrance of the tent.

“I can kill them at the slightest movement, Hedatu,” Ryder told her, in what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting manner.

“Why don’t we try to get through this without having to kill anyone, shall we?” Clarke responded.

Ryder grunted, and this time Clarke couldn’t tell if it was disappointment or acknowledgement.

Indra entered the tent with Semet and Artigas trailing close behind her. The two warriors came to an abrupt halt seeing Hedatu sitting there, while Indra took a knee and tilted her head in submission. Once the warriors got ahold of themselves, they followed suit.

“Rise,” Clarke commanded and all three followed her order. “Take a seat,” she said looking at the two soldiers and indicating the chairs in front of her on the other side of the table.

They looked at each other nervously before doing as Clarke had asked.

As soon as they had settled, started in. “It has come to my attention that you may have issue with me from my time leading the first group of Arkkru to come to the ground. Is that correct?”

“ _Du nou laik osir kru. Du nou hola oso sleng!”_ Semet muttered to Artigas, as both of them settled into a steely glare at the blonde. (She is not like us. She doesn’t even speak our language.)

“ _Ai get em pleni._ I just prefer Gonasleng,” Clarke informed them returning their glares. (I understand enough)

Artigas seemed to pale.

Clarke could tell he was about her age, most likely a little younger but had a battle-hardened edge in his gaze. “I may not be like you, but the people I grew up with are now part of the Coalition. Yes, we fought a lot and often with Trikru when we first landed, but the fact of the matter is that peace was made. The question is whether or not you can accept that peace yourself, because if you can’t there is no place for you in the Coalition.”

Semet jumped to his feet, but was roughly yanked back down by Indra’s hand on his shoulder. “You will _listen_ to and _respect_ Hedatu,” the general growled in his ear.

Artigas was nodding and visibly swallowed, even though he wasn’t the one being chastised.

“She killed our men!” Semet argued.

“And you killed some of mine. Yet here I am, trying to assist Heda with making the lands of the Coalition even more prosperous and safe for its citizens.” Clarke stood and glared at the alpha. “As someone very close to me told me once, no ship can move forward when anchored. It is up to you whether you want to make this world a better place for our friends, families, and current and future pups, by fighting with us, or get left behind. That decision is up to you.” Without another word, she stepped around the table and exited the tent. She was quickly surrounded by her guards. “Take me back to my tent,” she instructed.

“Sha, Hedatu,” Ryder responded.

Clarke could see the hint of pride in her main guard’s eye and let out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding. This was just the first day of the encampment, it was promising to be quite the experience.

∞∞∞∞

Raven tightened the last screw on the radio and celebrated silently. It shouldn’t have been as hard as it was to get this damn thing set up and working, especially since Monty and she had already put it mostly together. Riding in a wagon is not the best idea for this kind of tech, that’s for sure.

“Raven!” the genius heard called behind her.

She turned to see Fox and Gina Martin coming towards her. The omega stood and dusted herself off in order to greet the two. “How’s it going, guys?”

Fox smiled. “Pretty awesome.”

Gina just shrugged.

Fox was an omega and the fact that she is here means she is reaping the benefits of the new Arkadian government. Gina was a beta, and Raven didn’t know her all that well, so she wasn’t sure how to take her response.

Starksy and Hutch stood closer to Raven with the new people coming towards her.

Raven wasn’t actually bothered by it, she has gotten used to them being her shadows, and she wasn’t sure how the Arkkru citizens would feel towards her and Clarke. Looking at Fox she smiled, “So, I take it you are part of the Arkkru army?”

Fox nodded. “Yep. I even am part of the Guard at home! It’s awesome!”

Raven grinned. “Thank the gods for Clarke, am I right?”

Fox grinned but Gina scoffed.

Raven looked at the beta. “What?”

“I’m not exactly sure Bellamy would agree with that statement,” Gina said glaring at the mechanic.

Raven’s eyes widened and she shook her head as she started laughing. “Do you really think what happened to Bellamy wasn’t his own fault?”

“As I recall, he lead the 100 and kept you all alive,” Gina snapped back.

Raven looked at Fox who had a confused expression on her face, before looking back at Gina in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious? How the fuck would you know anything that happened when the 100 was down here? You weren’t there.”

Gina rolled her eyes.

It clicked for Raven and she shook her head with disgust at the beta. “Let me guess. You were fucking Bellamy after the Ark came down and believed his lies hook, line, and sinker.”

Gina growled and stepped towards the mechanic.

Starsky and Hutch immediately pushed Raven behind them and had their weapons at the ready.

Raven patted her bodyguards’ shoulders. “Don’t worry fellas.” The men looked at each other before moving apart to allow Raven to stand between them. “Listen, here, lady. Maybe the fact that the only people tooting Bellamy’s horn about how awesome he was, was himself, should clue you in that he might not have been as truthful as he seemed.” Raven looked at Fox. “What did Bellamy do to help you guys?”

Fox shrugged. “I mean, he kind of helped prepare some people with using weapons, but really Clarke was the one to save us. Bellamy kept trying to get people to fight against the Grounders and Clarke advocated for peace. Bellamy would start fights with Grounders that came close immediately, increasing tensions. The few of us that died…” Fox shook her head and frowned, before continuing, “they followed Bellamy, and died on his watch. Those that could be saved, were saved by Clarke.” Fox shrugged. “She was the one that negotiated the ceasefire.”

Gina looked at Fox in shock.

“See, and I’m sure he told you he was the hero of the 100. Not only did he take all the credit but because he was an alpha everyone believed him, and Clarke was beaten down and tortured for saying any different.” Raven growled at the beta. “I get that you don’t understand how a measly omega could do everything that she did but that just makes you _just_ like the asshole alphas that used to run the Ark. Open your fucking eyes, because I hate to break it to you, if you try to fuck with Clarke now, she’s got a gigantic army at her back and more people than you know would lay down their lives for her, soldier or not.”

Gina swallowed visibly before turning and walking away.

“I’m sorry about her,” Fox said looking at the beta that was walking away.

“Maybe you should educate your friends before they get themselves killed,” Raven suggested.

Fox nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. Most people I know appreciate what Clarke has done. I mean by mating and solidifying the treaty, she gave a lot of us opportunities that we would never had had without her. I know I’m thankful, I just hope she’s okay.”

Raven gave the other omega a small smile. “She’s doing okay. Luckily, her mate absolutely respects her and cares dearly for her. She is also very protective. The Grounders actually respect omegas and do not treat asshole alphas kindly.”

Fox nodded. “Most that are here have been quiet. They are following Captain Miller’s orders, we all are.”

“Good, good.”

“Oh! And congrats on the mating. I hear you are pregnant, too,” Fox said with a smile.

Raven was taken aback before she remembered Wick knew all this information. She sighed, knowing now that _everyone_ from Arkadia probably knew that she was mated and pregnant. Looking back at Fox she smirked. “Thank you. The sex was so good she destroyed my birth control implant on the first go.”

Fox laughed. “You would find the mate to do that. Is it true that she’s a big deal?”

Raven laughed. “She is Heda’s top general of all Coalition armies.”

Fox’s eyes widened and mouth dropped open in surprise.

Raven smirked again. “Hey, go big or go home, right?”

Fox shook her head and laughed. “Well, I should probably head back. If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, dude. I suppose I’ll be seeing you around,” Raven said with a wave.

Fox nodded and smiled before taking off.

Raven shook her head. This was going to be interesting.

∞∞∞∞

The next few days had been tense. Clarke had somehow managed to mostly avoid Arkkru. Captain Miller had been incredibly respectful towards her in meetings. Clarke, Raven, Anya, and Lexa had met with the Captain, his son Nathan, and Hannah Green to discuss all of the Arkkru findings. Monty was surprised to find his mother as part of the army but had been happy to see her. Clarke found the looks the elder Green gave her disconcerting. She wasn’t sure what Hannah Green felt towards her and she wasn’t so sure it was good. Still, Clarke channeled her mate’s stoicism and powered through. Having gathered all the information they could, Lexa decided it was time to organize the group that would be heading to Bama. As she did that, Clarke decided to take a breather from meetings and stayed in their tent.

“Clarkey, how’s it goin?” Raven asked as she breezed into the tent.

“Not too bad. I’m getting tired of meetings though,” Clarke admitted to her friend, who sat next to her at the table.

“Well, see, Clarkey, that’s why I’m here to impart the wisdom of being pregnant unto you,” Raven told her with a grandiose movement of her hands.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and focused back on her drawing.

“One of the things you need in life as a pregnant omega is naps. It is very important that you eat as much and take as many naps as you can. That way the pup or pups can focus on growing without being jostled around. This is something I wish someone had told me two weeks ago, which is why I am telling you now,” Raven explained to her matter-of-factly.

“I am very lucky to have you, Rae,” Clarke mumbled.

Raven moved to look over the blonde’s shoulder. “Whatcha drawing?”

Clarke shrugged. “It is more an idea for a painting, I just don’t want to get the paints out right now.”

“Is that the camp?” Raven asked curiously.

Clarke hummed an affirmative. “Definitely a work in progress. I just like seeing all these warriors from every different pack working together. I mean, I know this is just the beginning and there have been squabbles here and there, I just find it all to be very impressive.”

Raven nodded. “You aren’t wrong. I have had multiple _gona_ from different _krus_ come to watch me work on mechanisms. This might be an easier way to teach everyone about some tech during downtimes.”

Clarke looked at her friend with her mouth wide open in surprise.

Raven scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

The blonde grinned and smacked Raven’s arm. “You used Trigedasleng for more than swearing! I’m so proud, Rae!”

The crazy genius rolled her eyes. “I’ve been picking things up here and there, ass.”

Clarke laughed.

“Have you gone to the Arkkru section of camp?” Raven asked curiously.

The blonde sighed. “No. I know I should but…”

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t. They don’t deserve to be graced with your awesomeness,” Raven said nudging her friend’s shoulder with her own.

“Still, I should go. I’ve seen a few people. Mostly Jasper and the Millers. After what you told me about Gina and the vibes I’m getting off of Hannah Green, though, it is a bit unsettling. I’ve been doing so well with the nightmares recently that I’m scared of getting triggered,” Clarke admitted.

Raven nodded in understanding. “Well, don’t push it. Maybe after Bama give it a try if you want. There is no need to put yourself through that if you don’t want to.” Raven took a deep breath, “Though, I will say, the few omegas that are there do think the world of you. So, seeing them might be a _good_ thing.” Raven shrugged, “Just give it time.”

Clarke nodded. “How are things going for you, otherwise?”

Raven leaned back and gently patted her belly. “The pup is cooking perfectly. Anya has chilled out a little, so I’ve only have had to stop her from killing about 10 people the last three days. None of those people were Monty, so that’s even better. Monty and I have upgraded the radio with bits that Arkkru brought for me, so it should reach pretty far. There is some interference that I haven’t figured out, yet. It seems to be just from one direction, so that is weird. We are working on it. Plus, I have been able to fashion some handheld radios, so that will be helpful for scouting trips.”

Clarke nodded feeling impressed. “That sounds awesome, Rae.”

Raven pretended to dust off her shoulder, “I know.”

The blonde laughed before a yawn overtook her.

Raven pushed on Clarke’s shoulder. “Take a nap, Clarkey. Maybe by the time you wake your alpha will be back with food.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. They both stood and the blonde wrapped her arms around her friend. “Stay safe.”

Raven gave her a small smile with a concerned look in her eye, as she pulled back to look at Clarke. “I will. Now listen to your pregnancy guru and go get your dream on.”

Clarke raised her hands in surrender and made her way to the back section of their tent as Raven left out the front.

Once ensconced in their living quarters, Clarke sat on the edge of their bed and sighed. She couldn’t deny being tired. It always seemed to sneak up in her. She just wished Lexa was here to cuddle with. She felt the most calm and safe with her alpha near, which helped immensely with getting worthwhile sleep. Deciding she wouldn’t get much done if she didn’t attempt a nap, Clarke proceeded to take off the layers of clothing she was wearing. Standing naked she looked into the mirror at herself. She turned to the side to check out her baby bump. Earlier, when Raven had leaned back and patted her stomach, Clarke noticed that Raven wasn’t showing near as much as she was. She didn’t know why that would be. Raven should start showing a lot sooner, but Clarke’s stomach was at least double the size. It made her irrationally worry that she was just gaining weight for no reason and soon Lexa wouldn’t find her attractive anymore. Huffing at herself she shook her head and climbed into bed. She focused on meditations in order to calm her mind as she cuddled with Lexa’s pillow. Before long, she drifted off to sleep.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke woke up to find her mate having a whispered discussion with her belly. She stayed still not wanting to interrupt the moment. She couldn’t help but adore her alpha. She couldn’t wait to see how Lexa would be when their pup was actually born.

“And Mommy will probably always try to listen in on our conversations,” Lexa said at normal volume.

Clarke chuckled at being called out. “Not _always_. I can’t help enjoying your moments with our pup.”

Lexa kissed the blonde’s belly and then climbed up her omega’s body to kiss her lips. “Did you have a good nap, niron?”

Clarke kissed her mate’s soft lips once more. “Yes. Raven actually came to visit for a bit and insisted I take one, as she wishes she had had someone tell her two weeks ago how important naps are.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and moved to be the big spoon behind her omega. “At least she isn’t trying to force food down your throat again.”

Clarke frowned and remembered what she was thinking about before her nap. “Do you think I’m fat?”

Lexa stilled. “What? Of course not. I think you are beautiful and pregnant.”

Clarke turned to stare into confused green eyes. “But I shouldn’t be showing this much. Raven isn’t. It must be fat.”

Lexa looked taken aback and her mouth opened and closed a few times with no words coming out.

Clarke couldn’t believe this. Her mate thinks she’s fat! Tears started streaming down her face and she pulled away from her alpha.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No,” Lexa caught the blonde before she could leave the bed. “I absolutely do not think that you are fat. I don’t even think you’ve gained any weight, to be honest. I only said the thing about the food because you were so uncomfortable after eating so much with Raven. You are perfect. So beautiful, absolutely sexy, it is hard for me to keep my hands off of you when we are in public,” Lexa told her as she wiped Clarke’s tears away with her thumbs.

“You are still attracted to me?” Clarke asked weakly.

“Niron, I have never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life. I promise you are the only one I want, the only one I will ever want,” Lexa promised caressing her mate’s cheek with her fingers and pouring comforting pheromones into the room. “You are on my mind day and night. If I have a meeting or you are busy in the clinic, the instant we are apart I yearn to have you back by my side.”

The blonde sniffled and pulled closer to her mate in order to tuck her face in Lexa’s neck.

The alpha hesitantly started rubbing a hand up and own her mate’s back. “Um, we, uh, decided who was going to Bama. So, we will be leaving in the morning.”

Clarke nodded, unwilling to move from her place where she had direct access to her mate’s scent.

“It should take us less than a day to get there with the smaller group as long as we don’t make too many stops.” Lexa grunted, “I mean, if you need to stop, we can stop as many times as you would like. As long as we get there sometime in the next week it will be okay.”

Clarke chuckled at her mate’s rambling. She pulled back, feeling somewhat guilty for being so emotional. “I’m sorry about that, baby.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, no, it’s okay. I will be sure to remind you every day how amazing, and sexy, and beautiful you are to me. I obviously am not doing it enough if you question it.”

Clarke sighed and leaned up to kiss her alpha lightly on the lips. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa smiled softly at her. “I love you, too.”

“Is it time for dinner yet?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded cautiously. “Yes, we can eat here or in the dining tent.”

Clarke thought about it. “Do you have anything else to do tonight?”

Lexa shook her head.

The omega grinned. “Then let’s eat here. That way we can get back to bed quicker. So,” she smirked and picked at her mate’s top, “we can get you out of these clothes.”

Lexa grunted again. “I’ll have the guards fetch dinner for us. I’ll be right back,” she shifted and moved quickly out of the bed and out of the room.

Clarke sighed, “I don’t know if she is going to survive these hormones.”

∞∞∞∞

The group heading towards Bama, were on their way. Lexa was doing her best to keep her mate happy. It made her happy that Harper and Monty had decided to join them, because she knew it made Clarke happy. Octavia was doing well with keeping her eyes open and checking their surroundings constantly. The brunette omega has really impressed her, and she liked how easily she fit in with Clarke’s guard. Lexa was even happier to see how open her mate was to have the protection of her guards, especially now that Clarke wasn’t grumbling about having so many protectors.

“Heda, best keep your eyes forward, don’t want your horse to trip,” Anya teased coming up beside her.

Lexa glared at her former _fos_. “I am paying plenty enough attention, _Wormana_.” (General)

“Mmhm.”

Lexa internally rolled her eyes.

“I saw that,” Anya stated as if seeing Lexa’s internal thoughts.

“You saw nothing,” Lexa stated without question.

Anya was smart enough not to laugh at her former _sekon_. “What do you think of the Arkkru army?”

Lexa shook her head. “I think Miller and his son are sincere. I don’t know about the rest of them.”

Anya nodded. “The only reason I have left any of them alive so far, is because they have been good to Raven. But if they ever say anything against Clarke… I’ll tell Raven.”

Lexa huffed out a laugh. “I suppose that would solve a lot of problems.”

Anya chuckled. “You aren’t wrong. Especially now that she has the full force of Heda behind her.”

Lexa nodded. “Amazing how empowering omegas can change the flow of things.”

“Especially when the omega has tendencies to blow things up,” Anya agreed with a nod.

“I don’t know. I am fairly certain _my_ omega, with her ways to command more than yours can blow up, so…”

“Oh, I see. You want to compare?” Anya smirked at her.

“See, what I will see happening is I get at least three orgasms when they realize we can hear them,” a voice from behind stated.

“Three! Pssh, fairly certain we can get at least four and not even have to reciprocate with how stupid they sound,” another voice sounded.

The alphas looked back to see their mates staring daggers at them, from the wagon they had been riding in with Lyra.

“I think we may not have thought our words through,” Lexa said toward Anya.

“I think you might be right,” the general agreed.

“Our mates are getting pleasured tonight, no matter what we are not,” Lexa informed her friend.

“Sha…” Anya sighed.

Whistles sounded around them.

Lexa and Anya immediately leapt off their horses. And looked to make sure Clarke and Raven had also been brought down for protection.

Lexa raced to join her mate’s guard. It wasn’t long before there were shouts and snarls were heard.

Lexa was surprised when the first assailant came into her sight. It was an amalgamation of man and wolf, not more one or the other, just a horrifying mixture of wolf and human features. It took only a moment before she started into the fight. All she saw were monsters coming at her mate and pups. It wasn’t long before she and the rest of their party were elbow deep in the blood of these monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Raven hasn’t ever been so scared in her life. Sure, growing up on the Ark as a genius omega surrounded by alphas that were intimidated by her brain could be harrowing. She had been made to submit and threatened, sometimes even smacked or shoved against walls, but that was basically just life as an Ark omega. She felt real fear the first time she experienced a Grounder attack when she came down to Earth, but this… these _things_ were nothing like the Grounders that they fought. She heard Lexa and Anya shouting orders, and wished, once again, that she paid more attention to Anya’s Trigedaslang lessons as she was barely able to make out anything they said. She saw several warriors change into wolf form, a couple of others that were towards the end of their caravan took off on their horses back towards the main encampment.

Just the snarls of the transgressors had her shaking, it was nothing that she had heard before, just pure aggression. She wound never admit that she froze, but Clarke, along with Ryder, Starsky, and Hutch had pulled her down to the ground. Clarke had pulled two knives out making her look extremely dangerous, and Octavia and Lincoln had joined the direct circle surrounding herself and Clarke pushing Harper and Monty into the center with them. Raven could hear warriors crying out in desperate anguish, and vicious snarls and growls from the things attacking them. She stood shaking back to back with Clarke with a hand over her belly. She couldn’t let anything happen to her awesome pup. She wished she had a gun, because even though her mate might disapprove, Raven could work one of those, but would more than likely injure herself trying to wield a knife.

One of the guards surrounding them was taken out and Raven came face to face with one of the beasts attacking them. Its face was an absolutely ugly combination of human and wolf. Before she had a chance to take another breath, several of the warriors around her stabbed the bastard, including Clarke, who put a knife right through the fucker’s forehead. Raven knew in the back of her mind that she was never going to live this down.

“Gotta keep your brain safe, fuck the rest,” Clarke grunted out at her.

The circle around them became tighter, their guards, now joined by Tris and a few others, obviously not willing to have another instance of the line breaking.

Raven had never seen so much blood in her life. Even from the protective wall, she could see their guards getting covered. She was beyond worried about Anya, but knew in her heart that her mate was okay. Anya was a badass. Anya was the top badass of the Coalition. Sure, Lexa may have some fancy blood, but her mate was pure warrior and she knew Anya would never let anything happen to her.

It seemed that just as suddenly as the attack started, it was over. Anya came to her and swept her up in her arms and Raven had never felt so safe and unabashedly wrapped her legs around her mate’s waist to cling to her like a koala.

“Are you okay, _strik sora_? Do you need a healer?” Anya asked worriedly.

Raven shook her head while burying it into her mate’s neck. It took a good ten minutes before she let go of Anya. When she finally had settled down, she was able to pull back enough to see that her mate was naked and covered in blood, which made her worried.

“It’s not mine. I’m okay. I may have a scratch here or there, but I’m okay,” the general assured her.

Raven shook her head. “I want you to get checked out to be sure. Clarke or Nyko can do it.”

Anya smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m fine, my love. They have more than enough to keep them busy.”

Raven scowled at her and punched her mate’s shoulder. “You. Will. Get. Checked.”

The blonde huffed before nodding in acquiescence.

Raven looked around them. Now that there was no longer a wall of guards in front of her, she could see bodies everywhere, both warriors that they had been traveling with, as well as the monsters that attacked them. “What happened?”

Anya carefully set her mate down on the ground, but kept an arm around her shoulders. “We killed most of them, there were few that ran off. We have _gona_ tracking those that got away.”

“What _are_ they?” Raven asked looking around.

The general just shrugged.

“I need help over here!”

Raven looked to see her best friend working on Hutch and immediately moved to assist with her mate trailing close behind. “What do you need?”

“Put your hands here and apply a lot of pressure. Place your weight on it,” the blonde indicated a large gash on Hutch’s leg that was seeping blood while handing Raven a cloth.

Raven grimaced but followed directions, knowing that the fact that she answered Clarke’s call for help meant she damn well better give help or face the wrath of Clarke.

“Are you okay here, _strik sora_?” Anya asked from behind her.

Raven looked up.

“Fuck, Rae! Keep the pressure on!” Clarke yelled at her.

The brunette focused back on her guard’s leg. “I’m good, just… check in.” She felt a kiss on her head.

“Of course,” Anya said before taking off.

“What did you do to yourself, Hutch?” Rae asked as Clarke organized supplies to help him.

The silent guard shrugged.

“Rae, are you good holding that together for right now?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I got it,” the genius answered back, still looking around at the devastation.

“Good. Just keep doing what you are doing, I’ll fix some of his other wounds. Is there anything I can’t see, Ken?” Clarke asked the guard.

“Who the hell is Ken?” Raven asked completely bewildered.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just do what I tell you.”

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had never had such a hard time being Heda as now. Her instincts screamed at her to protect Clarke, to keep Clarke and their pup safe above all else. Yes, as Heda, she was supposed to keep her people safe and in order to do that she had to know what these “ripas” were and where they came from.

Immediately after the attack, she had gone to Clarke. The blonde had not impressed by her overwhelming protective nature after seeing the blood on her blonde mate’s sleeve. Once Clarke told her what happened, it didn’t get much better. Still, Clarke kissed her and promised she was fine and insisted she do her duty, so that the blonde could assist Nyko.

The wrath these fools will face, for even _thinking_ they could hurt her mate, Lexa will be happy to deliver.

“ _Heda, I know this… one_ ,” a _gona_ told her in Trigedasleng indicating one of the fallen monstrosities.

“ _What do you mean_?” Lexa asked.

“ _He was an alpha from my village, but he was always kind. He was a farmer, I don’t understand,”_ the _Sankru_ beta informed her.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the beast. “ _Are you sure_?”

The warrior nodded and pointed to a mark above the beast’s eye. “ _I gave him that in training while we were growing up. Plus, his eyes are the same now. Before, with the rage, he was unrecognizable, but it seems in death he is closer to who he was_.”

Lexa nodded and reached out to squeezed the warrior’s shoulder. “If these are our people, then they should have a proper burial. Ask others from Sankru or Delphikru if they recognize any of the fallen, get me names and villages. We will send them off properly and give peace to their families, while finding answers from those who should have known better.”

The warrior nodded and reverently caressed the forehead of the fallen monster, before heading towards others from the clans affected.

Lexa snarled and looked around to find Anya before beckoning her over.

“ _Sha, Heda?”_ her former _fos_ asked.

Lexa growled. “These _beasts_ are Coalition _gona_!”

“What?” Anya asked looking confused.

The brunette pointed to the monstrosity at her feet. “This _was_ a Sankru farmer. I can only imagine who the others are. I’ve already put the _gona_ who informed me of this in charge of trying to name the rest. Someone _did_ this to our people. They _tried_ to hurt our mates. Sankru and Delphikru have a lot to answer for.”

Anya snarled and nodded. “ _Sha, Heda.”_

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was exhausted. She had never been through so many procedures in such a short amount of time. Nyko had already come to compliment her, but all she wanted to do was sit on the back of the last remaining wagon (the others had been sent back to camp with the injured) and sleep, preferably with her alpha wrapped around her. She only got a short check-ins with her mate throughout the craziness of the aftermath, and she was not pleased with that, but she knew she had to focus on healing and her mate needed to focus on leading. She had heard some of the warriors referring to the monsters that attacked them as _ripas_. When she saw Lexa, she would have to ask about that.

Still, all that could be healed by them were healed, and now the blonde was tired and wanted her mate.

“Clarke!”

The blonde lifted her head from where she was lying down and smiled. “Lex!”

Lexa crawled up into the wagon, “Are you okay? Is…” she questioned laying a hand on the blonde’s abdomen.

Clarke smiled fondly. “We’re fine. Just missing you.”

The brunette adjusted so she was next to Clarke and held her arms open so that the blonde could cuddle into her. “I’m sorry, niron. Our replacement warriors should be here shortly. We will have more of them, and you won’t have to worry about stressing,” Lexa promised.

“You mean we won’t have any more attacks?” Clarke asked skeptically.

Lexa sighed. “Well, I can’t ensure that, but I can ensure we will have more warriors to protect you.”

Clarke huffed and smacked her mate’s chest. “If we can be attacked, which is always, and you are _Heda_ , which better be always as long as we are together, then I will be stressing. Because, you are mine to worry about, and I have no desire for you to be without me and me without you, so I will be always stressing.”

Lexa growled and buried her face into Clarke’s necks. “What about the pup?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well, you better stop being so stressful.”

Lexa huffed and moved to lay a kiss on Clarke’s stomach before turning her head and staring up at the beautiful blonde, resting her ear on the blonde’s belly.

Clarke carded her fingers through the brunette’s hair as she reveled in the protective pheromones her mate put out.

“Clarke.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I hear more than one heartbeat,” Lexa told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “That’s probably mine.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, niron. Yours is slower. There are two _separate_ fast heartbeats inside of you.”

Clarke sat up quickly, dislodging Lexa to the point that she almost fell out of the wagon if Clarke didn’t yank on her arm to pull her back. “What do you mean two?”

The alpha grinned. “I think we are having two pups, niron, not just one.”

Knowing that made sense, Clarke couldn’t help but tease her mate. “Is that why I’m fat?”

The color drained from Lexa’s face. The alpha sputtered before she said, “You aren’t fat!”

Clarke shook her head and cupped her mate’s cheeks before bringing her in for a deep kiss. “I’m sorry, baby. This is precisely why I would be overweight for an average pregnancy. I just wanted to tease you a bit, but I’m so beyond thrilled to be having your pups!”

Lexa sighed and kissed the blonde’s lips once before kissing her belly twice. After, she settled beside her mate and pulled her into her arms. “Once our _gona_ have arrived, we will be on our way. I will have a comfortable bed made up for you and any that disturb you, I will kill,” Lexa told her matter-of-factly.

Clarke chuckled. “I don’t doubt that. Me and the pups love you for that. Just please, can we keep it between us for a bit?”

Lexa smirked at her. “You have a bet with Raven, don’t you?”

The blonde smirked.

“Whatever it takes to win, niron,” Lexa promised with a smug smile.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was rechecking the warriors that had been injured but were staying with them when a herd of warriors came thundering towards them. At first, she was nervous, but Lexa appeared next to her letting her know that it was who they were expecting.

Clarke was still wary, as she watched the new warriors approach. She wasn’t concerned at all with the majority of the original Coalition members, she could tell they were all hardened warriors and were there for whatever Heda asked. It wasn’t until she saw the group from Arkkru.

Clarke always knew it was a possibility that those from the Ark would be invited into everyday life with the rest of the Coalition. Somehow, she just didn’t think about it happening so soon. And yet… now, even though she knew her mate would never let anything happen to her, her memories made her quiver in fear when she saw Jessi, one of the more prominent omega bullies she had had in her life, as one of the Arkadia guard. Taking a deep breath, she hoped that she would be able to avoid the woman, since she doubted Arkkru would be impressed by Heda killing one of their own within a week of their first act as Coalition members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, not the longest chapter, but it is something. I apologize for the wait. For those of you who didn't catch it, Ken is the actual Hutch's name from Starsky and Hutch, I just thought it would be amusing if his real name was actually Hutch's name. Plus, it will be amusing when Raven finally figures it out. 
> 
> Twins! I know some figured it out, but it is still exciting.
> 
> Now we will be getting into more thrills with meeting the leaders of Delphikru and Sankru, as well Clarke's first interactions with Arkkru members. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, getting a short chapter, gets you another chapter quicker. Who knew.

Raven was surprised to see some Arkkru joining them with the new group of warriors that rode in. She probably shouldn’t have been, as they were now Coalition members. Still… She was at least relieved to see there was a mix of alphas, omegas, and betas, including Miller (Nathan), and she thought she spotted Fox. She hoped that they all knew their place in this world, and especially how Clarke was supposed to be treated.

“Everything okay, _Strik Sora?”_ Anya asked in her ear as they rode toward Bama.

Raven nodded. “I’m just thinking about the new Arkkru warriors joining us.”

Anya growled lowly. “Are there any I need to keep an eye on?”

The genius shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of. Plus, Nate should keep them in line. I just… I worry about Clarke.”

Anya nipped at her shoulder. “No matter what, the two of you will be protected.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I know you and Heda wish to do that. The issue is, can anyone know exactly what Clarke has been through? I don’t and I’ve known her the longest out of all of us.”

Anya sighed. “Hedatu is strong. She knows she is safe and she has gotten better at protecting herself. I don’t doubt that she is better at fighting than any of those Arkkru _goufas_. The first to challenge her will make them realize why they shouldn’t challenge Clarke.”

Raven nodded. “I know, and I will not let any of them fuck with her, anyway. I just worry.” The brunette could feel her mate grin into her neck. “Ass, you know I can blow each and every one of them up if I wanted to.”

“Of course, love, I meant no disrespect. I’m sure you could keep them down. I just know that Hedatu needs to put them down her own way. If she doesn’t make them respect her in her own way, she won’t show them how truly they were wrong,” Anya told her.

Raven huffed. “I hate when you are right.”

Anya nodded and kissed her neck. “I know, _Strik Sora_. You can tell me how wrong I am about other things later.”

Raven wiggled excitedly. “Why are we heading out now, anyway?”

The general sighed. “Basically, because we shouldn’t stay where we were attacked. That area was already compromised. The enemy already know we were there. What we _do_ know, is that Bama hasn’t been attacked, therefore it is safest. At least until we get all information. I do know, Heda is pissed. Had we come for a visit and not been given a heads up about this situation, this might have ended a lot worse.”

Raven frowned as her mind imagined the worse-case scenarios.

“Hey,” Anya nipped at her neck and put out protective pheromones, “Nothing happened. We are okay.”

The brunette huffed. “I know, I know… l just… What would you think of me carrying a gun?”

She felt Anya stiffen behind her. “A _fayogon_?”

Raven swallowed and nodded.

“No, absolutely not, all they do is bring destruction. I loathe Arkkru having them, especially knowing they have no discipline,” Anya snarled.

The brunette reached back and caressed her mate’s head. “I understand that, but you realize, guns and bullets are just smaller explosions. I wouldn’t aim to hurt anyone on our side, I just know I would hurt myself if given a knife. Fuck, Clarke stabbed one of those…”

“ _Ripas,_ ” Anya supplied.

“Right, those. She stabbed a reepaasss in the fucking head, while I just stood there, like a jackass. I need to have something to protect me that’s more direct. I mean, explosions are the shit, and I will fuck people up if given the chance, but when we are attacked like that and I have nothing… my mind doesn’t matter and… I hate that. I need something, please, Cheekbones, something…”

Anya huffed and huffed, and started to fidget.

With every movement, Raven felt joy.

“Have you ever used a _fayagun_?” Anya asked.

Raven shifted uncomfortably. “I may have. A few times. Possibly towards Trikru warriors, that may or may not have included you.”

Anya sighed and kissed her shoulder. “We were enemies then. It’s okay.”

Raven huffed. “It doesn’t feel right. Nothing feels right without you.”

Anya wrapped her arm around Raven and tilted the omega’s face to her in order to kiss her. When they separated, Anya smiled at her, “I am alive, you are alive, we have an awesome pup on the way. There is no need to be upset about the past.”

“Even if I want to have a gun?” Raven asked.

“When we get to Bama I will have Arkkru show just how accurate they are with their weapons, and will include you, whoever fails, gets retraining however I say,” Anya announced.

“How will you get them to agree to that?”

Anya tipped her head so they had eye contact and showed a glare.

“Got it.”

Now, Raven just needed to hope that she was accurate with the “small explosion.”

∞∞∞∞

Lexa noticed throughout the ride that her mate was stiff. She had hoped that Clarke would open up as to why, but her omega wasn’t saying anything.

“Have you thought of any names, niron?” Lexa asked.

Clarke huffed and shook her head. “I didn’t even think we were having twins, so no.”

Lexa bit at the mating mark she put on her omega and grinned. “I love it. I love we are having two. I want more.”

Clarke scoffed and reached back to whack at Lexa’s shoulder. “You will be happy with what I give you. Don’t dare ask for more before these two are born.”

Lexa chuckled. “As you wish, my love.”

The blonde sighed. “How long until we get to Bama?”

“It will take some time,” Lexa informed her vaguely.

Clarke sighed again, “I was tired before we started.”

Lexa looked around them and found Gustus. She indicated for him to get closer and the big man replied. Leaning towards him, she whispered, “Hedatu gaf dauntaim, blka go’ma’ma’mba.” (Hedatu needs rest, tighten security, _literally_ guard closer.)

The big man nodded and shouted out orders.

“What was that?” Clarke asked.

“That was you being able to sleep while we travel, so that neither you nor I have to pay close attention.”

“What about Raven?” Clarke mumbled out sleepily as she slumped back.

A new kick of horses opened the circle for Anya and a sleepy Raven.

“She is right here.”

“Can I turn around?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her in confusion.

“Please?”

Lexa huffed, before having her mate wrap her upper arms around her, then picking her up enough that she could switch her lower half. Feeling her mate cling to her so naturally gave her an overwhelming sense of peace. Clarke resting her head on her chest, and the blonde’s legs over her own, was natural, even with how uncomfortable it must technically be for her mate. In what seemed like no time at all, both Clarke and Raven were asleep. The blonde healer with her face tucked into her mate’s neck and the genius slumped back into her own mate.

“Raven wants to use a _fayogun_. She said she didn’t like not being able to protect herself and feared that she would hurt herself with a knife,” Anya informed the Heda quietly.

Lexa huffed. “What did you say?”

The general sighed. “I told her we would do some training when we get to Bama to make sure all those with them can actually use them properly, and if she does well, she can have one.”

The brunette nodded.

“She’s worried about the Arkkru being here,” Anya admitted.

Lexa nodded. “I am, too, but they need to show their worth. If any dare to challenge either of our mates, I have no qualms with killing them.”

The general nodded in agreement. “Did Clarke say anything about any of them?”

Lexa shook her head and ran a hand up and down her mate’s back soothingly. “No, but she has been uncomfortable since they showed up. I don’t know if it is just because they are here, or if there is someone in particular that she is wary of.”

Anya nodded. “Time will tell. She is doing better with her training, I have no doubt that she could take any who challenge her.”

Lexa agreed. Her mate was much stronger than she gave herself credit for. There is no doubt in her mind that she would succeed in taking down any of the Arkkru that might come at her. Though, Heda made a silent promise to her mate that she would never have to deal with them on her own. If Clarke wouldn’t be upset with her, she would have Gustus added to her protection detail, but she knew the blonde would yell at her. She just trusted the man implicitly and knew that he would protect Clarke and their children with everything they had. They would all just need to be on their toes, now more than ever, with all of these threats around.

∞∞∞∞

The journey that wasn’t supposed to be so long, ended up needing an overnight encampment before they made it to the Delphikru capital. Lexa was sure to set up a heavy guard rotation throughout the night. They would only stay for a few hours, enough to get some sleep and a meal. Raven will be disappointed that it is sandwiches instead of stew, Clarke thought. 

Clarke loved all of her mate’s attention, but couldn’t help but be glad that Lexa was pulled away for Heda matters. She promised her mate to get her some food, as well, so she dutifully started to wait in line. No matter that many _gona_ tried to allow her to cut through, she refused. She knew Lexa would never take advantage of her position to try to eat before any of her warriors, and Clarke, herself, would never imagine thinking she could cut in line (okay, maybe that may be an Ark omega thing. Still.) No matter what, Clarke refused the encouragements.

Not too long after Clarke joined the line, Harper and Monty found her.

“Hey, Hedatu! These sandwiches are awesome! I think the hunters got some boar! ” Monty told her with a grin.

Clarke chuckled. “Good to know. Raven was disappointed that they weren’t serving stew again. And though I really enjoy the stew, I’m pretty happy that we are having something different.”

Harper smiled and nodded. “I completely agree. How is the traveling going?”

The blonde healer shrugged. “I zonked out for a while. It’s a good thing that I’m riding with Heda or I definitely would have fallen off the horse.”

The couple laughed at that.

Harper took a bite of her sandwich and turned serious as she chewed. After swallowing, she asked, “So, have you seen any of the Arkkru?”

Clarke sighed. “I saw them from a distance, but I haven’t interacted with any of them as of yet.”

As if Harper’s question called them into existence, a group from Arkkru carrying their food walked towards them.

Ryder stood closer to Clarke, and Harper and Monty also took a step closer.

Fox was part of the group and smiled and waved the group. “Hey, Cl… uh, Hedatu!”

Clarke smiled at the woman while warily eying the rest of the group. “Hey, Fox. How are you?”

“I’m good! You guys doing alright after the attack? What the heck were those things? I couldn’t believe my eyes when we met up with you guys,” the Arkkru omega asked.

Clarke was amused by Fox’s self-censoring and answered honestly, “From what we can tell, they were mostly members of Delfikru. The ones that were recognized seemed to be from villages that the Maunon had attacked. We aren’t sure what caused them to be like that, though.” Clarke informed them.

“I thought that was your thing, wouldn’t that be under medical crap?” Someone sneered from the center of the group.

Ryder growled.

Clarke put a hand on his arm, recognizing the voice. She grit her teeth and took a calming breath, as Fox whipped around to glare at Jessi and Gina who the group moved to reveal. The omega and beta were both standing with the arms crossed and attitudes clear on their faces. “This isn’t something we have ever experienced on the Ark, so though it would indeed fall under “medical crap,”” Clarke told them using air quotes, “it seems to be something new. Once Raven sets up the radio in Bama I will be talking with Jackson to see if there is anything in the Ark medical history files.”

Gina rolled her eyes in response.

Jessi looked Clarke up and down. “You know, I’m surprised you are so far back in line. I thought you were supposed to be someone important, for once.”

Ryder growled and took a step forward.

To Clarke’s surprise, Artigas came from behind her and shoved Jessi. “You will show Hedatu respect!”

Jessi’s eyes widened in shock and Clarke could see a hint of fear.

A group of Coalition warriors surrounded them, all of which growling at the disrespectful duo.

Clarke pulled a Lexa move and raised her hand to silence the group. “ _Em pleni_!” She glared directly at Jessi and Gina. “It would not be very smart of you to continue to question me or my position. We are no longer on the Ark. Something you should recognize seeing as you now have rights and are able to be warriors. Which was helped by _my_ mating. For the same reason, I don’t have to listen to your disparaging remarks and, in fact, you will die for your disrespect. This is your only warning.”

“I will kill you myself the next time,” Lexa said walking into the circle to stand next to her mate.

Clarke couldn’t help the sliver of satisfaction she felt at the terror in Gina and Jessi’s eyes. It may make her a bad person, but at this point, she couldn’t care less.

“Go back to your tents. Now.” Lexa said dismissing them.

The group of Arkkers took off quickly, growls from the rest of the Coalition _gona_ following them.

Once they were out of view, Lexa turned to Clarke. “I was wondering what was taking so long. I apologize if I overstepped, Niron.”

Clarke shook her head and gave her mate a small smile. “No apology necessary.”

The alpha nodded and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Do you want me to kill them now?”

The blonde chuckled and shook her head. “I’m sure they will fall in line now.”

Lexa grunted.

“I have to say, that was pretty badass, Hedatu,” Harper said with a grin.

Clarke shrugged.

“I can talk to Miller, if you want,” Monty offered.

Lexa nodded in appreciation.

“Who knew getting dinner could be so adventurous,” Clarke joked.

∞∞∞∞

When they made it back to their tent, Lexa took Clarke into her arms. “Are you okay, Niron?”

Clarke nodded. “I think it went well, all being told. Thank you for waiting to make your grand entrance.”

Lexa chuckled. “Knew I was there, did you?”

The blonde hummed. “I always know when you are around.”

“I still want to kill them,” Lexa admitted.

Clarke chuckled. “I know. I just don’t think it is necessary. I’m fairly certain, they were scared into knowing I am not to be messed with anymore.”

Lexa pulled her closer, and growled. “You are better than any of those Arkkru will ever be.”

Clarke lifted her head from her mate’s chest to kiss her neck. “They will fall in line. I doubt any of them will question me anymore.”

“I just worry they will question you behind closed doors and I don’t know that I can allow that,” Lexa said.

Clarke ran her hands up her alpha’s arms and cupped her face, forcing green eyes to meet blue. “I need to take care of these things. If they don’t respect me, I can’t earn their respect by you coming to the rescue all of time. I need to make sure they respect _me_ not just my mate. The Coalition won’t respect them, hell, they probably won’t respect me if my own people don’t respect me.”

“The Coalition do what I tell them,” Lexa insisted.

“Tell that to Azgeda up until two months ago!” Clarke shot back.

Lexa was silent for a moment, seeming to search for her words.

“I’m sorry, my love, that was uncalled for. I know Nia was a singular issue. I just…” Clarke looked away, searching for the right words. She looked back to her mate, “Arkkru is a different beast. Our rules for survival were different from yours. Therefore, everything is different. Like, now I know I can eat, to my fill, without being punished. I can state my opinion without some alpha smacking me down. Raven can invent anything she wants without someone getting offended that she is smarter than them, and Monty can help her without being chastised for helping an omega.” Clarke caressed the side of Lexa’s face with the back of her fingers, “That fact is, no matter how much I enjoy you saving the day like you can, some battles I need to fight on my own. That is why I am training. Arkkru, even though they have joined the Coalition, never had to learn to respect you. The 100 fought those battles. Bellamy undoubtedly lied his ass off talking about those battles. To more than just the council, I am finding out. I wish it was different. I wish they were better than they are, but they aren’t, so now the two of us have to battle against their preconceived notions of the two of us _and_ what they can get away with.”

Lexa’s eyes were darkened as she stared back at Clarke. “Do you know how stimulating it is when you speak as a leader?”

Clarke frowned as she processed the words. “I’m not…”

Lexa stopped her with a kiss, grabbing onto the blonde’s hips so that their bodies were melded together.

Clarke moaned, deepening their kiss as she wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck.

Lexa picked the blonde up by the thighs and carried her to their bed roll. She gently placed her mate down before ripping Clarke’s and her own pants off. Looking up for permission, which was readily granted, she thrusted herself into her wet omega.

Clarke gripped onto her mate’s shoulders at the welcome intrusion. “Go, baby. Fuck. Me.”

Lexa sat back and pulled Clarke’s legs up to her shoulders and started slamming into her mate.

Clarke cried out and reached for one of Lexa’s hands to have another connection as the brunette pounded into her. With how deep and thorough Lexa was fucking her, it wasn’t long until she was on the cusp. “Baby, I’m so close.”

Lexa squeezed her hand and continued her thrusting, chasing after their orgasms. Clarke’s walls started to quiver around her cock, making the alpha stutter in her thrusts, trying to force herself to hold off until Clarke reached her peak first.

Stubborn as always, Clarke yanked Lexa down on top of her by her hand, and kissed her alpha as she released. Lexa couldn’t help but follow right behind.

Once they both caught their breath, Clarke looked at her mate, “No knot?”

Lexa cleared her throat, “With the current threats, I didn’t want to hurt you by being tied, if we need to leave quickly. Plus, we are both still half dressed.”

The blonde seemed to just realize that with her words and looked down at herself and her mate, chuckling at their state of undress. “Well,” she said, turning to her mate and running a finger down the alpha’s chest, “if the Arkkru hears what you do to me, they might learn a thing or two.”

Lexa’s eyebrow quirked in interest and the alpha immediately started to undress completely, much to Clarke’s delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the quick turnout now, don't expect it for the long run. Like I said, these are shorter chapters. I apologize for the non-schedule, but I have found when I am trying to force myself to write for others, whether school (a million years ago it seems) or now, I struggle to be able to actually focus on it. 
> 
> I love you guys and your comments and kudos. I appreciate them more than you know. 
> 
> Next up: Bama!


	9. Chapter 9

Even with their fulfilling night together, Clarke knew that her mate was upset about the situation that they were dealing with. Lexa had been quiet and contemplative as they got ready for the day and the camp was torn down. The omega did her best to try and be there for her mate, to give her comfort as much as she could. She knew Lexa was feeling for those who have been lost and those turned into monsters and was beyond angry at the leaders who allowed it. Clarke understood her mate’s anger. She had to deal with leaders willingly sacrificing those they are supposed to lead without care or thought her entire life. So, she followed her alpha’s lead and fixed a stoic façade on her face as they rode towards the Delfikru capital.

The thundering of hooves announced their arrival in Bama. The town consisted of patched up looking wooden buildings and smaller abodes of metal sheets fixed together. It was more similar to TonDC in size than Polis, but there was a different dynamic that Clarke wasn’t sure she could explain. Lexa had instructed that a couple of warriors ride ahead of the caravan to announce their arrival so that the gates in the wall around the city were opened. Heda had no desire to be stopped in order to get answers for why these leaders never said anything, and how they were attacked on the way there. 

The group came to a halt in front of a large, mostly stone building. A small group of Sankru and Delfikru people stood on the stone steps leading to the entrance. Lexa swiftly dismounted from their horse and looked up at her omega.

Clarke gave her a small smile and dismounted easily before taking her mate’s offered arm. They had to wait a moment for Anya and Raven to join them. Clarke knew from her best friend’s grumpy face that she still hadn’t gotten the hang of getting down from the horse. The power couples along with their guards moved towards the group on the stairs.

“Heda! Welcome to Bama!” One of the Delfikru alphas greeted.

Lexa nodded once at the alpha. “Charles, where is Sylena?” Lexa asked, getting down to business quickly.

“She is inside but thought you might want to be shown your quarters and get something to eat before meeting,” Charles stated with a smile.

Lexa glared at the man. “She thought wrong.”

“Of course, Heda. My apologies. Please, follow me,” the Delfikru alpha said nervously before turning and walking up the stairs.

Clarke looked around and could see and scent that the group on the stairs was now nervous. She wasn’t sure what they were expecting. Their leaders tried to overthrow Heda and have made their people suffer attacks from an enemy, seemingly without any real plan to fight back. Clarke knew that Lexa felt deeply for her people and wanted them to thrive. At this point, she would take care of these leaders by any means necessary if they proved to be anything like Nia, whatever it takes to help her people thrive.

Clarke looked around curiously as they entered the building. There was marble flooring and what must be a chandelier in the center of the entryway. The blonde was in awe of its beauty. She had seen pictures and drawings of chandeliers, but this is the first time seeing one in real life. She wondered if they would be there during a time of day that sunlight would reflect through the glass, she imagined it was an amazing sight to behold.

“I bet I could get some lights working to light that thing up,” Clarke heard Raven whisper.

“ _Not_ the time, Strik Sora,” Anya whispered back.

They entered a large room, eerily similar to the throne room of Polis Tower, to find more Sankru and Delfikru standing around. If the room was weirdly familiar, the fact that there was a wooden throne with a woman sitting on it was downright shocking.

“Heda, welcome to Delphi! I must say, I am surprised to see you here!” the woman on the throne said snidely.

Anya and Gustus marched forward.

“You will show Heda respect!” Anya snarled out.

All those in front of Anya looked shocked before kneeling and showing their throats.

Raven stepped closer to Clarke and the blonde subtlety reached out to hold her hand while pushing out comforting pheromones for her friend.

Lexa looked at Clarke, squeezing the hand on her arm comfortingly before letting go and stepping forward. “Em pleni! We have too much to discuss to deal with this false show of grandiosity,” Lexa said with a sneer of disdain.

The woman that had been on the throne, cleared her throat as she stood. “Of course, Heda. Are you sure your mate will want to stay for this?”

“Uh-oh,” Raven whispered.

Lexa charged towards the woman, obviously putting dominating pheromones forth. “Why don’t you ask her? No one has acknowledged her, as of yet. She is someone that is very intelligent and fully capable of answering for herself. Are you so full of yourself and your position that you have forgotten what the rest of the Coalition is like? Am I going to have to travel to all of the Coalition’s cities like a babysitter, to make sure you remember the rules?”

“No, Heda, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the woman pleaded.

Lexa focused on the man next to the throne, who was also bent in submission. “What about you? From what I can tell, Sankru is doing no better than Delfikru. Are you going to disrespect my mate as well?”

The man shook his head. “No, Heda, our apologies. We just don’t know about this Arkkru.”

Lexa snarled and got closer to the man. “By becoming _my_ _mate_ , she is no longer Arkkru. As you are aware. Your disrespect is purposeful. I can’t help but wonder if you are enjoying your villages being destroyed and your people being either kidnapped or killed. Are you getting some sort of joy from this? What rewards are you two reaping from your people being turned into beasts or killed?”

Lexa asked stepping away from them, allowing the two leaders to look up. The others on the dais stayed low to the ground, trembling fearfully.

Clarke noticed one man, she couldn’t tell his representation from this far away, but he looked at Lexa with hope and disdain towards his direct leaders. It piqued her curiosity.

“We don’t wish to disrespect either you or your mate, Heda,” the Delfikru leader said. “We also, don’t wish for our people to be taken or killed. We have been trying to find a way to stop it.”

“Lies!” Lexa raged out. “If you cared, you would have made sure I had known about this. I have been very clear about my wish for this Coalition to succeed and make sure everyone within its bounds could lead a life of peace and prosperity. Did you so miss commanding your people to their deaths that you decided it would be fitting for them to die from some unknown source?”

Sylena stood, “Nia and Alistair kom Azgeda promised us much, I admit that, but we never planned for so many from our packs to be taken. They had promised a solution. Nia is dead by your hands, and Alistair is barely around anymore, which has made it clear that they had no real solution and we were foolish to go along with their ideas.”

Anya growled at them. “Only took you two years and being faced with Heda for you to figure that out.”

Lexa put her hand up to stop the bickering before it could begin. “Enough of this. I am here so that we can come up with a plan. The armies of the thirteen packs are organized outside of Delfikru territory. We will destroy this scourge or die trying.”

Clarke gritted her teeth, hating how freely her mate talked about her death. She was amazed at how much these people didn’t seem to really care that their packs were being destroyed one village at a time. Looking around the room she could see there were some people that looked relieved that they were there. The one man she noticed earlier is now keeping his head down. She wasn’t sure why him in particular caught her attention.

“Why don’t we discuss things over dinner? Our cooks have been working hard on their best dishes in anticipation of your arrival, Heda,” Sylena suggested.

Raven squeezed Clarke’s hand and the blonde had to hold back laughter, knowing exactly what her best friend’s opinion was.

Lexa sighed but nodded. She moved to stand next to Clarke once more, Anya and Gustus right beside her.

Sylena and the Sankru leader led them and a small group of Sankru and Delfikru out of the throne room. Ryder was staying close to the blonde’s side and Gustus was just as close to Lexa, making it a tight fit in the hallway.

“Gabriel, let the kitchen staff know we are ready,” Sylena said as they entered a room with a large dining table.

The man Clarke had noticed nodded his head and made his way through a doorway.

“Are you okay, Niron?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke gave her mate a small smile and nodded.

Lexa took the seat at the head of the table. Clarke could see annoyance on Sylena’s face. This woman is trouble, Clarke thought. Clarke sat to her mate’s left and Anya sat to her right with Raven next to her. Harper sat next to Raven with Monty on her other side. Ryder took the seat next to Clarke as Gustus, Starsky, and Hutch all stood behind them.

It wasn’t long before kitchen staff flooded the room delivering salads and filling glasses with water and wine.

Clarke watched as Gustus leaned forward and took Lexa’s glasses. He took a sip from each before setting them back down. Clarke was surprised, as she had never seen him do that before. She was even more surprised when Ryder did the same to her.

Lexa leaned close to her mate and whispered, “They are testing for poisons.”

Clarke was baffled why someone would do that for her. Lexa, yes, she is Heda, but Clarke was just Clarke. It also made her wonder how often someone has tried to poison a Heda that this was the practice.

The blonde was distracted from her thoughts as a ring sounded from the other end of the table. She saw Sylena standing and tapping her fork against her wine glass.

“I want to make a toast to our mighty Heda. We appreciate you coming to assist us in these trying times. We also toast to your mating. May you have a prosperous relationship filled with many pups. Here, here,” the beta pack leader stated raising her glass.

“Here, here,” was echoed throughout the room as everyone raised their glass before taking a drink.

Clarke, not wanting to cause problems, followed suit, she just didn’t actually take a drink. She saw her mate look at her questioningly and gave her a subtle head shake.

Lexa nodded, seeming to understand. The Heda stood up with glass in hand. “I, too, would like to make a toast. I say we toast those that have been the most affected by these Mountain Men.” She looked at Harper and held out her hand.

Harper’s eyes widened before she dove into her bag that was hanging off the back of her chair. She quickly found what she was looking for. Bringing out a notebook, she opened it to the correct page and handed it to Lexa.

“While traveling here, we were attacked by _Ripas_. When the attack was over and everything was settled, some warriors found that they recognized the _ripas_ ,” Lexa informed them before proceeding to list the names of the dead.

Clarke looked around the room as the names were read, and noticed Anya doing the same. The omega saw a pained expression on Gabriel’s face. When the list was done, he bent his head, but Clarke could still see the anger that flashed across his features. The blonde also noticed that the pack leaders seemed mostly nonchalant, as if the deaths meant nothing.

Lexa raised her glass. “Death is not the end, but we will have vengeance for those lost in this life.”

Everyone around the room followed Heda’s lead and finished the toast. The mood in the room was much more somber now.

Lexa sat down and everyone commenced eating their salads in a tense silence.

Clarke startled when a hand touched her knee. She looked at her mate and gave her a small smile at the concern on her face. Clarke took a few bites of the salad but mostly pushed the leaves of lettuce around her plate. She knew that Lexa wouldn’t be happy, but her appetite wasn’t really there.

“Has there been any headway when it comes to these Mountain Men?” Lexa asked looking to the pack leaders.

Xander, the Sankru leader, cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, Heda. When we try to get closer to them, they attack with _fayogons_ or use a red smoke which renders people to sleep. On the rare occasion _gona_ were able to follow them back to where they come from, the _Maunon_ disappear and a fog appears that burns the skin.”

Lexa looked perplexed.

“Acid fog? How far does it reach?” Clarke asked.

Xander bristled at Clarke’s question. The blonde wasn’t sure if it was because of the question or the fact that _she_ asked it. “It does not seem to go very far. It has helped us pinpoint where their home is, as the trees are all dead in the area. The problem is, whenever someone goes into the area with dead trees, it doesn’t seem long before they release the fog again.”

Clarke looked at Raven.

“They must have cameras or something,” the genius offered.

Clarke nodded, thinking she was right.

“What is this cam-ra?” Sylena asked.

Raven scrunched her eyebrows, seeming to search for the proper words.

“It is _tek_ that allows you to see things, where you aren’t. If we put a camera in your throne room, we could have a… monitor in here to show us what is going on out there. It shows it in real time, like a moving picture,” Monty chimed in.

Most of the Grounders seemed confused, others seemed fascinated.

“I might be able to work something up to show you what we mean, but it might take time,” Raven informed them. “Plus, I need to get the radio working.”

“Let’s focus on the radio first,” Lexa stated. “As for who these _Maunon_ are, we have found some information.”

She nodded at Raven and Harper, who both filled everyone in on the information they had gathered.

Sylena and Xander looked at the duo suspiciously. Others looked like they didn’t know what to think of them, especially when more dinner courses were served and Raven would stop midsentence to dive in. Gabriel seemed intrigued with all of the information they had but remained silent. Clarke saw him make eye contact with a few others around the room, all of whom seemed excited to have more information being given to them. Clarke was going to bring this up to her mate as soon as they were by themselves.

∞∞∞∞

After the awkward dinner, the group was shown to their rooms. Clarke was relieved to find that they were all staying on the same hall. For safety’s sake, Lexa summoned Octavia and Lincoln so that they could stay with Harper and Monty. Plus, she liked having the extra warriors close. The room they were staying was simple. There was a bed, a small table with two chairs, and a dresser. There was a small bathroom, as well. There was a small balcony off of their room with one chair. Clarke wondered if the stars looked different where they currently were. Overall, the lodgings weren’t nearly as glorious as their room in Polis, but it was still much better than any of the accommodations on the Ark, so Clarke wasn’t about to complain.

“How are you, niron?” Lexa asked, circling her arms around her mate’s waist.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck and smiled softly. “I’m ok. How are you holding up?”

Lexa frowned. “You didn’t eat much,” she replied, ignoring Clarke’s question.

The blonde sighed. “I got my fill, no need to worry.”

“Of course, I am going to worry. I know this is a trying time and that you might be nervous, but you need to eat. I don’t want you to fall ill.”

Clarke sighed again and rested her head against her mate’s chest. “I know. I’m trying. I’ll have to get snacks or something for throughout the day.”

Lexa huffed and moved out of the blonde’s embrace before going to the door. She opened it and barked out quick orders in Trigedasleng before going back to her omega and holding her again.

“Did you just yell at people to get me snacks?” Clarke asked with amusement.

“ _Sha_ , niron,” Lexa acknowledged with no regrets.

Their time was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lexa called for whoever it was to come in.

Anya, Raven, Harper, Monty, and Lincoln all entered.

After the door closed, Clarke asked, “Where’s O?”

“She is on guard,” Lincoln answered with a proud smile.

Clarke smiled back at the quiet alpha.

“So, is it me, or are these leaders super shifty?” Raven asked.

The Grounders in the room all looked at the genius with confusion.

“She basically means something isn’t right here,” Monty translated for them.

Lexa and Anya nodded in understanding.

“It seems like we will be dealing with a lot more than we originally assumed. I think there is more to their connection to Azgeda than Sylena admitted,” Lexa said.

Anya agreed. “There was a lot of tension within the packs themselves at dinner. We might be able to get more information from others, I can send some of our _gona_ out to listen to what the people of Bama are saying.”

“Do it,” Lexa commanded.

Anya nodded in acknowledgement.

“I think there is an opposition party here,” Clarke added to the conversation.

“What do you mean, niron?” Lexa asked.

“The one called Gabriel piqued my interest for some reason. I watched him for a bit. He seems happy that we are here, he kept shooting looks of disdain towards his leaders, and he got really upset when you read the names of the dead _ripas_ ,” Clarke informed them. “He also shared looks with a couple others in the room at dinner.”

“I don’t think we can ask for a direct meeting with him, without raising questions,” Lexa stated.

“Maybe he will come to us,” Harper offered.

“We will have to play Sylena and Xander’s game for a short time to see how things play out. Only for a day or two though, I don’t want my people to suffer anymore than they already are with these _jokas_ as leaders,” Lexa informed them. (fuckers)

Clarke could feel the irritation rolling off her mate and put out a calming scent to help her relax.

“There isn’t anything more that we can do today. I suggest getting as much rest as you can, and we will get more information in the morning,” Lexa said effectively dismissing everyone.

Raven and Harper hugged Clarke before leaving and she told them to stay safe and have a goodnight.

When everyone was gone, Lexa made sure there were guards stationed outside of their door before coming back to pull Clarke into her arms.

“Those were some good observations, niron,” Lexa complimented.

The blonde shrugged. “I’m not sure why he caught my attention but I’m glad he did. It means we will have some allies here.”

Lexa nodded and gave her mate a chaste kiss. “We should get some rest.”

Clarke kissed her mate again before going to the bathroom to wash up.

It wasn’t long before they were settled into bed together. Clarke in her favorite position with her head over her mate’s heart. “Ai hod yu in, baby.”

“I love you, too, Clarke,” Lexa replied kissing the top of the blonde’s head.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was awoken suddenly by the snarling of her mate.

“Get back, Clarke, there is someone on the balcony!” Lexa announced as their guards burst through the door.

Clarke could vaguely see a figure outside. She moved to kneel behind the bed, but kept her head up to watch.

“Heda, I mean no harm. I just need to speak to you privately!” the person called through the glass door.

Lexa’s growls did not relent.

“Lexa! Whoever it is wouldn’t do this if they didn’t need to. Give them a chance!” Clarke requested, knowing that the person was risking their lives by doing what they are.

The alpha huffed and motioned for the guards to apprehend the stranger, who was already on his knees with his hands up.

When they came back inside, Clarke was surprised to see it was Gabriel.

“Heda, our leaders are working through Azgeda with the Mountain. You and your mate are in danger,” Gabriel stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all comments and kudos. I know I suck at responding, but all comments mean the world to me. I hope everyone is staying safe out there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight continuation from last chapter. Gabriel talks. The group does some investigating. Bad things happen.

San and Jill, one of Lexa’s guards, dragged Gabriel into their room. There was determination on his face, but Clarke could see in his eyes that he was nervous. She couldn’t blame him. His information better be good or he had just signed his own death warrant.

Lexa came to stand protectively in front of Clarke as a few more of their guards, Octavia included, crowded the entrance of their room. Heda indicated for O to stand close to Clarke and told the others to guard the door after closing it behind them.

Lexa’s hands were closed into fists as she glared down at Gabriel. “Start at the beginning,” she commanded.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded. “Two years ago, our people started disappearing. It took a couple of months before anyone realized that there was more to it than just random occurrences. Men in bulky coverings were observed throwing cannisters that emitted red smoke that caused anyone it touched to fall unconscious. They then would take some of the unconscious villagers. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to who they chose to take, but any that had changed into their wolves during the initial attack were killed using _fayoguns_ ,” he explained with a frown.

Lexa moved to sit on the end of the bed and reached for Clarke to do the same, both understanding that this was going to take a while. She interrupted to tell the guards to give Gabriel a chair, as well.

“Mochoff, Heda,” the man said with a bow of his head as he sat. He cleared his throat and continued, “After hearing more details from survivors, I had suggested to Sylena that we contact you for help. She resisted, stating that we could take care of this ourselves. When the village her mate, Gregor, was from was attacked, Sylena seemed to be happy about it. She had not gotten along well with her mate’s family, they were very vocal and she does not like being questioned. In fact, one of the things the family didn’t like was that Sylena liked her mate to be very submissive.”

“Her mate is an omega, correct,” Lexa clarified.

Gabriel nodded. “Sylena always enforced your laws with our people, she just doesn’t think that she should have to follow them herself. She even gave him a mating bite, but did not allow him to bite her.”

Lexa growled.

Clarke cringed thinking back to dinner when she asked about the acid fog. Silly omega, thinking she could ask a question. She felt sorry for Gregor, she saw the depression caused to omegas and betas who had alpha mates that refused to allow a full mating on the Ark. Those omegas and betas were indeed tied to their mate but the alpha was able to do as they pleased, up to and including sleeping with others. It had rarely happened recently, especially with the law that required mating with an omega to be done in front of the Council, but that didn’t stop everyone if they were of high enough rank.

Lexa looked at her and reached a hand to rest on the blonde’s leg giving it a small squeeze.

Clarke smiled at the comfort from her mate before focusing back on Gabriel. “Where is her mate? They weren’t at dinner, were they?”

Gabriel frowned and shook his head. “He’s gone. He was taken by the Maunon.”

“When?” Lexa asked.

The beta male sighed. “About six months ago.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed before she shook her head. “We are getting off track. Please continue the story.”

Gabriel nodded. “Shortly after Gregor’s village was attacked, Sankru sent a messenger indicating that they were also being attacked. Sylena suggested Xander come to Bama and they would discuss what was happening. When Xander arrived, an Azgeda alpha named Alistair was with him. The meeting was behind closed doors with just the three of them. I suspected that nothing good would come from it and decided to try and ask some of the Sankru what was going on there. A couple of the warriors that had come with Xander were angry about what was going on. There own families had been affected by the attacks and Xander was listening to Alistair who was telling them to wait and see how things played out, saying that a few losses weren’t worth starting a war over. I’m fairly certain Alistair was the one to tell them to not have the ambassadors tell you what was going on. It wasn’t long before the line became that Heda was informed and didn’t care what was happening, and Azgeda was going to help us because Heda was weak.”

Lexa growled.

Gabriel put a placating hand up. “Most of us knew that wasn’t the case. We tried to tell people but those advisors that were caught talking against Sylena, Xander, or Alistair, were either killed or disappeared. Alistair started disappearing for long periods of time, I assumed it was because Azgeda was bored or realized that a lot of strong warriors had been taken, so Delfikru and Sankru wouldn’t be strong enough to help take over Polis. Oh, how wrong I was,” he said shaking his head with a frown.

Clarke feared what he was about to say and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s.

“What was truly happening?” Lexa growled out.

Gabriel visibly swallowed with a disgusted look on his face. “Alistair had allowed himself to be taken by the Maunon. He is working with them, but it seems he is in over his head. Those strong warriors were turned into monsters, but the only ones able to control them are the Maunon. The last time I saw Alistair, he seemed nervous. It was after we had heard word about your defeat of Queen Nia and the attempted coup, that most of us had no idea was happening. From the arguments I have overheard, the goal was to take over the Coalition and force the Mountain men to submit to Nia with the sheer numbers of the Coalition army. Their hubris had them assuming that Nia would succeed, and the Mountain men would be easy to take down. On both counts, they were terribly wrong.”

“Do you know what is going on now with Alistair?” Lexa asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Once we heard that you were coming, he disappeared again. I can only assume he went back to the Maunon, hoping they will protect him.”

Lexa scoffed.

“Do you know this Alistair?” Clarke asked her mate.

Lexa shook her head. “I’ve heard of him, but I have never met him. He was one of Nia’s top aides. He is very fond of manipulating people to bend to Nia’s whims. I have had spies in the past try to get close to him, but they didn’t return or if they did they only brought false information, so I know he is cunning.”

“Seems like he bit more off than he could chew in this instance,” Clarke stated.

Both Lexa and Gabriel looked at her curiously before nodding.

Clarke could see the amusement in her mate’s eyes. Obviously, that is not a saying they use on the ground. She looked at Gabriel, “Are you assuming Alistair is telling them about us and that is why you said we are in danger?”

Gabriel nodded. “The timing can’t be a coincidence. Plus, you were attacked on the way here and I have never heard of them attacking travelers. Sylena has also been in a sour mood ever since it was announced that you were coming. I know that Xander seems more nervous than normal recently.”

“He was never a strong leader. I thought he’d be better than his father, as his father was cruel, but it seems he is just his father without a true backbone,” Lexa stated with a sneer of disgust.

“He wasn’t pleased when I asked about the acid fog,” Clarke informed them.

Lexa growled.

Clarke put a placating hand on her mate’s thigh.

“Neither him nor Sylena like to be questioned, but Xander usually hides behind Sylena. As for the acid fog, I can show you where it reaches to. All animals have left the area and the trees are dead. The silence and death are unsettling to observe,” Gabriel told them.

Lexa nodded. “It would be good to see. The Maunon would not attack if we went there, correct?”

“I don’t believe so. So far, they just seem to disperse it when we reach a certain distance within the area of death. I have not heard of _ripas_ or the men in suits being outside at the same time,” Gabriel admitted.

“We need to be sure to take Raven or Monty with us. They are the ones most likely to be able to spot cameras. I mean, any Arkkru, really, but they would have a better idea where the logical placement would be,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa sighed. “I will discuss it with Anya in the morning.” She looked at Gabriel, “Is there any more information that you can give us at this time?”

Gabriel shook his head. “If I think of anything or hear anything more, I will let you know.”

“We need to find a better way for you to contact us, otherwise you might get thrown off the balcony,” Lexa told him seriously.

Gabriel paled seeming to be aware that Lexa was not joking. “I, um, could pass you a warning before I come to you next time.”

Lexa nodded. “Any of the guards directly with us are completely loyal. I will let them know you may make contact.”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course, Heda. Thank you, Heda.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“And Hedatu. Of course, I apologize that I disturbed your sleep, I just felt it was the best way to meet you at the time. Please don’t point me out, as Sylena would not hesitate to end my fight,” Gabriel pleaded.

Lexa went to respond, but Clarke squeezed her mate’s leg to stop her.

“We would never do that. As long as your claims come to fruition. At this point, we will, of course, follow your ideas. We knew that Sylena and Xander were not being completely forthcoming. Your risks, your stories, and time, make it so that we believe you, currently. But you have to understand, things aren’t that easy,” Clarke told him.

Gabriel huffed and nodded before looking down. “I swear on my life, on the life of my parents, that I am not lying. Some of those dead _ripas_ you mentioned were my friends, and Sylena and Xander have had a hand in their deaths.”

Lexa looked to Clarke, encouraging her to continue the conversation.

Clarke looked at the man with sympathy. “My mate and I fully believe what you have said. Your evidence has showed that you are speaking true. Just, please, so you aren’t killed by our guards, let us know before you are “drop in.””

Gabriel chuckled and nodded. “I will make an effort to let your guards know that I am coming.”

Clarke smiled and nodded at the man.

Lexa just nodded at him.

Gabriel then went back out to the balcony and before they knew it, was gone.

“Make sure we have someone on the balcony!” Lexa demanded from the guards.

“I believe him,” Clarke informed her mate, once they settled back into bed.

Lexa sighed. “So, do I.”

“Why do you groan, then?” Clarke asked.

“If he is speaking the truth, these two packs have not been following my laws fully,” Lexa told her.

Clarke frowned and nuzzled into her mate’s neck. “Sometimes you just need a clean slate.”

Lexa grunted and then kissed her mate’s forehead. “I’ll need to activate the nightbloods, so that the gaps in leadership aren’t so terrible.”

“They fill in when leaders are displaced?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. “They can fill in any role required of them. It is what they are trained to do.”

“What you were trained to do?” Clarke asked.

Lexa tilted her head once in acknowledgement.

“Well, it sounds like we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. We should try to get some sleep,” Clarke suggested, even if her mind was buzzing with all of this information.

“Will you be able to sleep?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked up at her mate coyly and smirked. “I’m sure we can find ways to tire ourselves out.”

Lexa’s eyes instantly darkened and Clarke was flipped onto her back before she knew it.

∞∞∞∞

The next morning, Anya was angry with them for not waking her up when Gabriel visited. After they got her to calm down, Clarke and Lexa informed everyone of what he had to say. Everyone was all blown away by the audacity of it all. It was then decided that they would split into two groups. The first group consisted of Lexa, Raven, Harper, and Lincoln, and their respective guards. They would be the ones to visit where the acid fog reached. Clarke, Anya, and Monty would be staying in town to observe what was going on and to get a read of what the Sankru and Delfikru people were thinking. Octavia would join the second group after getting some rest, since she had been on duty all night. Neither Lexa nor Anya liked that they would be away from their omegas in such a dangerous situation, but they trusted each other and the guards that were going to accompany them to keep their mates safe.

During breakfast, they were once again eating with Sylena and Xander and their advisors. Xander offered to show Anya the training grounds. She accepted and insisted they inform the _gona_ that had traveled with them, so they could get some training in. Xander seemed nervous but agreed.

When Lexa had informed them that she wanted to see where the acid fog reached, it was quiet before Gabriel spoke up, offering to take her group. It irritated Lexa that Sylena made no effort to assist them even if it worked out that Gabriel was the one leading them.

After breakfast, Clarke’s group accompanied Lexa’s to their horses. Clarke had stayed on her mate’s arm, unwilling to let go until she absolutely had to. It was decided that Raven would be riding with Lexa, the main difference from how Clarke rode with Lexa was that Raven would be riding behind her. Raven being Raven made a joke about Lexa not farting, Clarke replied with suggesting she try to not hurt herself dismounting for once. Even with sassing each other, the friends gave each other hugs.

All too soon, the mates said their goodbyes and reminded each other to stay vigilant and Lexa’s group, with a small contingent of their original escort, was on their way. Gabriel was sure to point out different sights of Bama as they passed through town. Lexa appreciated the distraction, as she couldn’t help but worry for her mate.

“You guys don’t happen to have a building filled with old tek, do you?” Raven asked Gabriel.

Lexa had to chuckle at her best friend’s mate.

Gabriel looked perplexed, “Not that I am aware of, but I can ask around when we get back to town.”

Raven grinned. “That would be much appreciated. Anya found me a building in Polis, and Floukru ended up having a bunch of old tek, too. I mean, we brought everything I need to put together a radio, with Monty’s help it will take no time at all. I just don’t want to get bored if we stay here a bit longer.”

Gabriel nodded slowly, seeming to understand what was going on. “We may have a room in the capital building that has a few things.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she felt Raven do what Clarke explained to her was a victory dance. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes again when Raven yelped as she lost her balance causing the alpha to reach back and prevent her from falling off the horse.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked worriedly as Starsky and Hutch maneuvered their horses closer to Heda’s horse.

“I’m not the best with horses, is all,” Raven grumbled.

Lexa noticed the sounds of nature had tapered down, significantly from when they first left the town and entered the woods.

“We are getting close,” Gabriel informed them.

“When did you first notice this acid fog occurring?” Lexa asked.

Gabriel’s eyes squinted as he thought about it. “I’d say it was the same time that it was brought to Sylena’s attention that the villages were being attacked and people were being taken. She had sent some _gona_ to investigate, and several of them did not return after being caught in fog. When the others returned, they explained that they had found their fellow _gona_ and it was like their skin was gone. Only one had survived but it had been apparent to them that he would not make it to a _fisa_ (healer) and was in a lot of pain, so they ended his fight.”

Lexa nodded in understanding.

“Do you have any idea if the _gona_ that survived was closer to edge of where the fog reaches?” Raven asked.

“They did not specify where those who died were positioned. It was a shock that it had happened at all,” Gabriel defended.

“I meant no disrespect. I just assume that the amount of harm the acid fog can do lessens the farther you are away from the source,” Raven explained.

“That would make sense, there would be no way for them to control where the fog stops,” Harper added to the conversation.

Raven nodded in agreement.

“Do you have any idea how they are doing it?” Lexa asked Raven.

The omega sighed. “To have a better idea, I would have to see it. I mean, do you know what color the fog is? That could help me figure out what the chemical make-up is.”

Gabriel frowned. “I have not seen it myself, but I know some that have. We can ask them when we get back to Bama.”

Lexa nodded.

They suddenly came upon a clearing. What they found was shocking. The half they emerged into was green, the trees and bushes all thriving and alive. The other side looked black and gray, it was the perfect representation of death.

“Holy shit,” Raven gasped.

Lexa had never seen anything like this in her life. It was like someone drew a line between life and death, the stark difference was disconcerting. “We shouldn’t go too far,” Lexa stated, before ordering a majority of the guards to spread out on the line, and the rest to come with them and keep their eyes open for _tek_ or fog.

Gabriel nodded and led them into the area of death.

“Do you have any idea where people are usually when the fog starts coming in?” Raven asked.

“I know that some have been able to outrun the fog on foot and survive,” Gabriel answered.

“Well,” Raven looked to Starsky and held out a hand for the guard to give her a sack, “I brought something that looks like a camera to give you an idea for what we are looking for.”

She pulled out a black box with a round glass in the front and passed it around. All of the Grounders looked at the thing curiously.

“This is something, I crudely put together this morning, but I thought it would help give you an idea what to look for. The glass part is what allows them to see. We’ll have to try and get one in order for me to get more information,” Raven told them. “And they should be rather high up in the trees to see more, so look up.”

The group nodded and everyone looked at what Raven was showing them.

Lexa looked around. “Now we search. If you find one, do your best to take it down. It is likely that they are using these…” the Commander looked at Raven.

“Cameras,” the tech genius supplied.

“These “cameras” to know when their territory is being infringed upon. If you find a camera, call out. If you spot the fog, call out. Work fast, work smart,” Lexa directed.

The group spread out and started searching.

“You know, they will probably be able to tell that we are aware of the cameras if we are all looking up,” Raven said, still riding behind Lexa.

“Is it not more important that we find one of these cameras?” Lexa asked.

Raven sighed. “I suppose you are right. I can find out a lot about their communications with a piece of their hardware.”

Lexa looked back at the omega, looking confused.

“Sorry,” Raven patted her best friend’s mate shoulder. “As much as I’d love to go on and on about _tek_ , you would probably just get irritated.”

Lexa huffed. Sure, the _tek_ genius is correct, still… she is Heda. “I need to be educated as _Heda_.”

“I understand that, it is just, with all of the technology that we had on the Ark, to explain it to you, who have not had that type of tech at their fingertips, means you will be forced into confusion until I can give you examples,” Raven explained.

Lexa nodded in understanding before a flash of light caught her attention. “Look up, if we are pointed North, look North North East, several feet up.”

Raven clutched tighter to her. “That may be one!” she said excitedly.

Lexa guided their horse towards the tree, in a way that she hoped was nonchalantly.

Coming up to the tree, Lexa looked back at Raven.

The brunette omega grinned. “Totally what we need. Get it.”

Lexa grunted before calling on her Trikru upbringing and scaling up the tree. She quickly made it to the “camera,” and found the curious “machine.” She removed it from its mount and tucked it into her body to protect it from her descent. Once she got down, she handed it to Raven.

“Don’t tell Clarkey I said this, but that was fucking hot. Who knew climbing trees could be so…” Raven stopped and looked forward.

Lexa was stopped from her alpha’s preening, upon seeing what brought the usually verbose omega to a halt. Not hesitating, she channeled her alpha, bent her head back, and howled. The fog was coming.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was wary being without her mate. She knew that Anya would keep her safe. Who knew what Raven would do to the blonde alpha if anything happened to Clarke, let alone Lexa. Still, this whole situation was making her uncomfortable, she felt like she had eyes on her all of the time. Lexa was her safe harbor, so being without her in this is situation was unsettling. Still, she had a duty as Hedatu to represent Heda, and she needed to show Arkkru was worthy of its place in the Coalition. So, she took a deep breath, reminded herself that she’s a badass, and walked with Anya to the training grounds.

It was still weird for her when people, especially alphas and betas, showed their necks to her. Especially now, when she was sure some didn’t agree with certain politics, yet taught themselves to submit to those who they don’t actually respect. Sure, Clarke had plenty of experience with that being an omega on the Ark, but now… on the Ground it was supposed to be more of a learned behavior rather than forced. She hoped with their intervention, the people of Delfikru and Sankru would learn to trust and respect them.

“It would be my honor to show you the skills of our royal guards,” Xander said as he led them through the town. “As you are aware, our most skilled _gona_ have been sent to your encampment at the edge of the territory.”

Anya and Clarke nodded.

“If Hedatu allows, I would like our guard to train when they aren’t working,” Anya said, looking towards the blonde healer.

Clarke cleared her throat and nodded. “It would be good for them to stay active.”

“ _Mochoff, Hedatu_ ,” Anya thanked.

“How have you been enjoying Polis, Hedatu?” Xander asked.

Clarke decided to be honest. “I have really enjoyed it. I have never seen so many people in one place. The food is absolutely amazing. Though, really, anything is better than what we ate on the Ark.”

“The Ark is where you lived before?” Xander clarified.

Clarke nodded. “Yes, it was a spacecraft. So, we were floating up in they sky for almost a hundred years,” the blonde informed him, while pointing up.

“I am surprised we had not noticed such a thing,” Xander stated.

Clarke wasn’t sure if he was trying to put down her intelligence or trying to craftily call her a liar. “I’m sure you did and just didn’t realize what you were seeing. Some nights you may have looked up and noticed stars blinking and moving across the sky. That could very well have been the Ark, but without something to enhance your view, it would, like I said, just looking like blinking stars moving across the sky.”

Xander frowned at her before he shook his head and looked around. “Well, I’m sure it was very fascinating to live there,” he said, condescension barely hidden in his tone, causing Anya to glare at him.

Clarke had to suppress the want to roll her eyes. “Just your regular “Alpha take all” society, that like the ones similar to it, failed, only ours was while living in a tin can. Now the people of Arkkru are beginning to thrive. It is amazing how working together towards bettering your pack can such an easy switch and make a huge difference to the quality of life of your people. Once alphas can get over their bullshit, they can live better lives, too.”

Xander’s face turned into a sneer and he stepped towards Clarke.

“It seems we are at the training grounds. I would watch your step, if you didn’t want to get caught in a challenge you have no chance of winning,” Anya warned lowly, using her body to shield Clarke from Xander.

The Sankru leader shrunk back. He cleared his throat before excusing himself to get his guards.

Anya looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

The omega just shrugged. “He was getting annoying.”

The alpha just shook her head and chuckled.

Before long, everyone was training as Clarke and Anya observed. Anya had said she was surprised by how badly the royal guard had performed, saying it wasn’t very promising with how nervous some of them were acting. Clarke found it curious, too.

More than once, Clarke caught Xander smirking at her. It had her defenses up exponentially. She didn’t mention it to Anya, as she didn’t think it was a good time for the Sankru leader to be killed. They should at least wait until Lexa gets back.

Clarke was able to have a few conversations with others that were observing the training. Some were local workers from the town on a break, a couple were injured warriors that couldn’t train but still wanted to try and pick up tips from their fellow _gona_. One baker was open about how happy she was that Heda and Hedatu were in Bama. She insisted that Clarke stop by before they leave as she was working on a cake celebrating their mating. The blonde agreed quickly, looking forward to the sweet treat. The one that stood out, was a builder. He had lived in one of the villages that had been attacked. He was in Bama visiting when it happened, but his entire family had been taken. He was disgusted with Sylena’s non-response to what was going on. He told her that he had heard of a group of people like himself, that want to actually protect the Delfikru pack. Clarke was surprised by his openness, but the beta sadly told her, he wasn’t scared of retribution, he just didn’t want anyone to feel what he feels by having their family torn away from them. Clarke promised the man that she was going to do everything she could, and that Heda’s armies were gathered close by. It broke her heart to see someone filled with so much anger and despair.

After the conversation with the beta, Clarke met up with Anya to inform her of what she had learned.

“Not many opened up to me, but I have tapped several of our guards to go into the town tonight. I’m sure they can hear something in the bars,” Anya informed her.

Clarke nodded. No doubt alcohol would help loosen lips.

Looking around, Clarke noticed Xander a small group of his guards standing near a wagon that had just arrived. It made her wonder what was inside. She knew Raven would hope for either food or toys to play with.

“Have Lyra and Kaley been working with you on self-defense?” Anya asked, stealing the omega’s attention.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “Not really. They say that we can do both, as they’ve noticed Lexa’s overprotectiveness. I want to take them up on it, just haven’t had the time.”

Anya nodded. “Understandable. Raven wants a gun.”

Clarke was taken aback. “What? Why?”

The alpha sighed. “She was concerned that she couldn’t do anything when we were attacked. She believes she would just hurt herself with a knife, and claims she knows how to use a gun. Tomorrow, I wanted to find a place that we could have Arkkru practice their shooting, in order to make sure they actually know what they are doing and won’t accidently shoot one of us. Then, Raven can practice as well.”

Clarke nodded. “I understand her reasoning. She is not the hand-to-hand fighting type. It will be okay, Anya.”

The tall alpha just nodded once and focused back on their mixed pack of _gonas_ sparring.

Suddenly, there was a call of some sort, and several people exited the training grounds. Anya and Clarke looked around in confusion. Ryder and Tristen came close to Clarke, wary of the sudden shift.

Clarke spotted Xander standing on a balcony above the training grounds, with a couple of things in his hands. The alpha smirked at her before putting something over his face. Clarke was confused, and Anya started barking out orders to their warriors. Through the flurry of activity, Clarke realized that he had put a mask on. He raised his hand, showing a cannister, before pulling the pin and throwing it down on the field. Clarke looked around to see several of the Sankru guard detail doing the same from all around them, each of them wearing masks. Red smoke started filling the area.

“What the fuck!” Anya yelled, sandwiching Clarke between herself and Ryder as all exits were now blocked.

Clarke started feeling dizzy and thought of her mate. “These stupid mother fu…” Everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! Hope everyone is having a good holiday season. Remember to be safe, wear masks, no parties, wash your hands. 
> 
> I apologize for the wait. I went through a depressive episode where I wasn't really doing anything, especially not writing. Then the day before Thanksgiving my dad informs me he has cancer and doesn't want anyone else to know. So, that was cool. A week ago he had surgery, they removed the spot on his arm and two lymph nodes, as this skin cancer can spread quickly through the lymph nodes. We should get the biopsy results on those at his follow up. He's been doing well, so that's awesome. . It was my bday and I was supposed to take him but... I have covid. This is the first day I have been able to really sit up and look at a screen, and think at the same time, so I figured I needed to finish this chapter and get it to you fine people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Stay safe out there. I'm going back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

After howling out a warning, Lexa jumped back onto the horse. “Hold on tight, Raven!” she commanded, before having the horse turn and encouraging the horse into a run.

“Fuck that’s fast!” Raven yelled looking behind them as she kept a death grip on the alpha in front of her.

Lexa trusted Raven’s words and spurred the horse to go faster. She caught sight of a few of their group, including Lincoln and Harper, following behind them. She was relieved to see Harper was on the way to safety, as well.

They burst into the clearing and Lexa heard Raven mumble a “Thank, fuck,” when they passed onto the green side. The commander could see her warriors and their horses were nervous. She looked back behind her. “Is everyone back?” Lexa asked loudly.

There was some shuffling before Gustus announced, “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa nodded and ordered everyone to move back further, just in case the fog’s area expanded again. The group turned to watch as the dangerous yellow cloud made its way into the clearing. When the fog seemed to reach its furthest distance, she could hear Raven start mumbling behind her, but could not decipher what the _tek_ genius was doing.

When it seemed like the cloud was starting to dissipate, Lexa ordered a couple of her warriors to go slowly forward on foot. When they got close to the line of death, both started coughing, and Lexa yelled at them to fall back. The _gona_ stumbled their way back to the group and Lexa told Nyko to look them over.

Lexa then turned to look at Raven, who was quickly writing things down on a pad of paper that looked suspiciously like one of Clarke’s sketch pads. “What…”

The omega put a hand up and shushed the alpha and continued to scribble things down.

Tamping down her irritation, she looked around and was happy to see that no one noticed Raven’s actions. Had someone, she would have had to deal with the disrespect in a way that would not make Anya and Clarke very happy with her. She beckoned Lincoln and Harper closer. “Are you two okay?”

Lincoln nodded.

Harper looked shaken but still responded, “Yes.” The blonde cleared her throat and maneuvered her bag from her back. “We spotted one of the cameras. Lincoln was on his way up the tree when you alerted everyone, but he was still able to get it,” she informed Lexa pulling the device out.

“Excellent. We found one as well,” Lexa told them.

Gabriel came up to them. “The fog seemed to move faster than was reported before. It is unlikely anyone would be very successful outrunning that on foot, Heda.”

“No, I expect not. That shit was way faster than what you said. If people were able to run, especially when not knowing what this was, their stories are either from the beginnings of the Mountain douches using this shit, or those talking were straight up lying,” Raven inserted.

Gabriel started saying, “I doubt they…”

“It doesn’t matter!” Raven said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “What matters is that this shit is fast and powerful. Even once it dissipates enough that we can’t see it, those _gona_ were feeling some effects! From my calculations, it would be a miracle if someone caught up without a horse would be able to leave the area before the fog was on them. With how corrosive it is, the Mountain Men must have to come out of their hidey-hole to do maintenance on the cameras when they use it. Either that, or they have a bunch of resources that allow them to just replace them after a while.”

“We could capture one, then,” Lexa stated.

Raven nodded. “Can I see the one you got?” Raven asked, holding her hand out to Harper.

The blonde omega handed over the device.

Raven quietly looked it over, turning the piece over several times after long periods of silence.

Lexa was getting irritated with all of this waiting. She needed answers and action. She needed to go back to Bama and make sure her mate was safe.

Raven grunted and detached part of the device, before shoving it in her bag and taking out the one Lexa had gotten to give it the same inspection, this time going more quickly. She detached a part of that camera, as well and put it into her bag before looking up at everyone. “It was still recording. The part I took off was its power source. The must have wired it to solar panels higher in the tree to keep them charged.

“How long do you think the power would have lasted” Harper asked, clearly the only one that understood any of what Raven was talking about.

The _tek_ genius shrugged. “I’ll have to check it out more when we get back, but I can almost guarantee that it would have lasted into the time we got back to Bama.”

Harper frowned. “Is it capable of listening?”

The brunette shook her head. “I didn’t see anything that indicated that. Probably would have been a waste of power or resources to add that to its functions. They probably didn’t think anyone would actually find the cameras or take them. The reserve power was probably just in case it got detached from the solar panels.”

“So, we are no longer being spied on?” Lexa clarified.

“Correct, Heda. When we get to Bama, I have more of my tools and can give you more information after I take them apart.”

Lexa nodded and looked at Gustus. “I want patrols of the area. If a Mountain man comes to fix these things, I want him captured alive. Tell them to stay vigilant and inconspicuous. The Mountain Men will be blind in the area that we took the cameras from, which will most likely put them on edge since it is unlikely they will be able to rely on the fog to protect them.”

Gustus nodded once. “Sha, Heda.” The large beta moved to organize Lexa’s commands.

The Commander looked at Raven. “Is there anything else you need from this area?”

The brunette omega shook her head. “When we get back, Monty can help me with the cameras. Hedatu might be able to help with figuring out what the fog is exactly.”

Lexa looked at Raven curiously.

“Some of her training as a healer would have included some chemical things,” Raven explained with a shrug.

Lexa nodded. “Once we get the patrols organized, we will go back to Bama.”

∞∞∞∞

The ride back to Bama was, luckily, uneventful. Gabriel had ridden next to Lexa and Raven the entire way back and Heda picked his brain for all of the information she could get from him. She needed to know the depth of the pack leaders’ deceit and what exactly those that opposed them have organized.

“We meet in secret. There is a group of twenty of us that are the core, but there are more throughout the packs. We’ve been working on trying to get supplies to the families that have been terrorized the most by the Maunon. With Sylena and Xander either killing or making disappear anyone that speaks out against them openly, we have had to keep quiet, but the resistance is growing as more and more villages are attacked. Now that word of the _ripas_ being our pack-mates that were taken has spread, the opposition is growing. People are scared and getting desperate. While Xander and Sylena are comfortable in their guarded buildings, people are suffering. Though, it is hard to fight against them, as they keep their most skilled guards and their families living well to keep them loyal.”

Raven scoffed. “Typical asshole move.”

Gabriel looked at her with confusion.

The brunette sighed. “The Ark was led by alphas, who took everything they wanted for themselves and gave the rest to betas, then scraps were left for omegas. Those in power made sure to keep their guards happy so they would have no problem squashing any that opposed their leadership. Thanks to Heda and Hedatu, things are better in Arkadia now. There is even a beta Chancellor. He had been my mentor growing up, and is one of the most stand up people I have ever met.”

Gabriel nodded. “It isn’t quite like that with Sylena being a beta, but she seems to strive to be viewed as an alpha. Power is all she wants, thus her not letting her mate bite her back.”

Raven gaped at the man. “What the fuck! Even the Ark stopped that practice years ago! It was torture for the bitten mate. They were in a state of abandonment until they were allowed to give their mate their bite. I mean, I have heard of it happening, but the people that did that usually kept their mate hidden. It’s disgusting.”

“I agree, many others do, as well,” Gabriel responded.

They were in view of Bama’s gates when a group of _gona_ came out of the city riding directly for them. Lexa’s guard immediately closed in, keeping Heda, Gabriel, and Lincoln in the center of their protective circle.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gustus demanded.

“Heda! There has been an attack!” Lyra kom Floukru yelled.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she forced her horse into a run, terrified of what she might find.

They burst through the gates of the city to find a somber community. No one would raise their head to look at Heda and the group that rode in.

“What happened?” Lexa demanded.

“The General took some _gona_ to the training fields, and little over an hour later red smoke erupted in the camp with those of us that had not gone, everyone fell unconscious. Most of us woke up just a little bit ago, Heda, or we would have come for you sooner,” Lyra informed her.

Lexa looked around. “Where is my mate?” she growled as her eyes searched frantically.

Lyra looked down, “Some people are gone, Heda. It seems they were taken. Hedatu and the General are among those we can’t find.”

Lexa snarled as Raven yelled “NO!” and angled to get herself off of the horse.

“Raven! Careful!” Lexa chastised, barely catching Raven’s arm as she began to fall. Starsky and Hutch appeared next to them and assisted in getting the omega safely to the ground. Lexa was furious and scared. She couldn’t believe the audacity of these _jokkas_. She was going to kill each and every one of them.

“What about Monty?” Harper asked.

Lyra looked at the blonde and frowned.

Harper started crying quietly.

Lexa dismounted from her horse and set her sights on the capital building. Her warriors quickly surrounded her. The more she walked the harder she found it to contain her rage.

“Heda! There’s been an attack!” Charles yelled running down the stairs.

The Commander narrowed her eyes and punched him, knocking him out, without missing a step. She wanted answers and wanted them now. She wasn’t sure if Charles was involved and didn’t have time to deal with his nonsense to figure it out.

Those inside the building were quick to get out of her way as she stormed through. When she reached the throne room, she was even more infuriated seeing Sylena and Xander sitting on their bullshit thrones.

“My mate has been taken and you are relaxing?” Lexa growled.

The two stood up.

Sylena put a placating hand up, “We have warriors searching for them as we speak, Heda. We are doing everything we can to find where they were taken.”

Lexa snarled and pushed out dominating pheromones forcing the two to their knees. “You are _not_ doing everything you can. You are _sitting_ when you should be out _searching_. You should have kept my mate _safe_ in the first place. What is your excuse?” She didn’t give them time to respond before focusing on the alpha, “Xander, you were the one that was showing them the training grounds. Were you not with them?”

“Sha, Heda, I was with them. These was the red smoke, they took some of our warriors as well as yours. There was nothing we could do,” Xander insisted.

Lexa didn’t believe him for a minute. She focused on Sylena, “What about you? You weren’t at the training grounds, you should not have been knocked out.”

Sylena shook her head. “I was not, Heda. I wasn’t aware of what was happening until one of the warriors woke up and came to get me. Once I saw who we were missing, I immediately sent _gona_ to find them.”

Wolf form Octavia burst into the room growling and instantly changed into her human form. “Bullshit!”

“Octavia?” Lexa questioned.

“Heda.” The brunette tilted her head in submission.

“Explain yourself,” Heda demanded as Lincoln moved to put his coat over his mate’s naked shoulders.

“I woke when I heard a commotion outside. I looked out the window and saw the red smoke and immediately went to check. When I got to the training grounds, Xander and several of his guards were piling bodies into wagons,” Octavia informed her.

“Lies!” Xander yelled.

Several of the Delfikru and Sankru guards stepped forward with their weapons at the ready.

Lexa immediately signaled to her guards, who jumped into action disarming the guards. The alpha then focused back on Octavia, “Then what?”

“There were too many of them, and they had smoked out our other guards, so I ran back to get San. We followed the wagons until they met up with the Mountain Men,” Octavia frowned and shook her head. “They just handed them over. San told me to come back and tell you everything. Right after I started running back, I heard a gunshot. They killed San, Heda.”

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, barely keeping the desperation out of her voice.

“She was on top of the pile. She’s alive, as is General Anya, but the Mountain Men have them now.”

Rage took over Lexa. She stalked forward and grabbed the Delfikru and Sankru leaders by their throats. “I hope it was worth it for you. Your fights are over,” she growled out at them as she squeezed.

The two clawed at her hands, struggling try to get free, but Lexa had them in an iron grip. Their faces turned redder and redder and their eyes bulged the longer their air was cut off. Lexa didn’t let go until she was sure they were both dead. She threw them down and turned to her gona. “Round up their guards. None are to escape.”

“What would you like to do with them, Heda?” Gustus asked tentatively.

“For now, imprison them. Some may have information we can use,” Lexa commanded.

Gustus nodded and started barking out orders.

Lexa looked at Raven and Harper. The two omegas were clinging to each other. She stepped towards them and softly promised, “We will get them back.”

Raven swallowed and nodded. “I, uh, better get the radio set up.”

The alpha nodded. “Yes, I’ll need to contact Polis. Nightbloods can come take over until new leaders are chosen.”

“It shouldn’t take long. Monty and I had already put some components together. I’ll just need a little help.”

“I can help you,” Harper offered softly.

Lexa nodded and looked at Lincoln who was holding onto Octavia. “You did well, Octavia.”

“Mochoff, Heda,” the brunette omega acknowledged.

“Go help collect the guards,” Lexa commanded the younger woman. She looked at Lincoln, “Stay with Harper and Raven.”

“Sha, Heda,” Lincoln responded.

Lexa turned away from the group and glared at the bodies of the leaders. She stretched her neck and took a few deep breaths. She would get her mate back. She had to.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke felt groggy. Her limbs were heavy, everything felt heavy. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the pregnancy or what, but she turned to find comfort in her mate and was shocked to reach the end of the bed and fall to a solid floor. Her eyes popped open and she immediately squinted as harsh whiteness assaulted her senses. Her immediate reaction was to look around and curl into herself for protection.

She was alone. In a white room with a small bed. She found her arm hooked to an IV, and immediately removed it from her arm, not knowing what was in the liquid that was being forced into her system. Scenting the air, Clarke was thrown off by finding nothing. No alpha, beta, or omega scent. No food, no nature, no trash. Nothing. It was disconcerting. It was especially unsettling for her not to smell her mate.

Since they met, Clarke had at least a hint of her mate’s scent. After their intimate relationship started, even though she was usually in heat, Lexa was the definition of safety for her. After their first time together, when Clarke got back to the Arkadia, she made sure to get back to her room and use one of her old shirts to rub the scent of her future mate from her skin onto the cloth. She used it for comfort, especially after the bad days interacting with Ark alphas. Now… now there was nothing. Clarke slowly got up off the ground and looked around. The room consisted of a bed, a hook for the IV bag, a door with a small window, and nothing else.

The memories of going to the training grounds and being gassed by Xander and his guards came flooding into her brain, making her take stock of how her body felt. She realized she was probably in the Mountain and, therefore, needed to find Anya and Ryder, who were most likely there, as well… she hoped. Going to the door, she looked out the window. She connected eyes with a scared Monty, who was in a room across from her.

She didn’t know how, but she was going to get them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah... I'm an American. I've generally been feeling nothing the last several months, which I know isn't good, still, I'm trying. But, yesterday... holy fuck, that made me feel... disgust. Like, truly. What the fuck. It is a shining example of white privilege what happened. Yes, it is terrible that people died, but can you imagine the blood bath if it wasn't these white folks who have put all their eggs in Trump's basket? And still, representatives and senators decided to latch onto the Trump teet and force a vote for some states. I feel like I should be feeling more, but presently, just can't. 
> 
> Good news, they got all the cancer out of my dad. So, that's super awesome. I'm back at work... not so awesome, but necessary. 
> 
> Be safe out there, wear a mask if you go out. 
> 
> I'm sorry I got a bit political, but what the fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Was it All a Dream was a two-shot? Not complaining, I love abo Clexa. So, this story, hopefully won't take as long to finish. I say hopefully, because I have an actual outline, and a few chapters written in advance. Still, It will be a couple weeks between each chapter. I am a nurse, and am working, so, figuring we all need distractions, here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy! As usual, I have no beta, so let me know. Be kind, stay safe.


End file.
